Humans Together
by Arear
Summary: What would it be like if Edward and Bella met before either of them became vampires? Would they still fall in love? Bella has just moved with Charlie, and meets Edward. They get along for Charlie's sake, but is there something brewing beneath the surface?
1. 1: Meet and Accident

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so please be gentle with the flames. All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, who is very lucky to own them!**

**BPOV:**

My mom didn't want me to move to Forks for a while to live with my dad, Charlie. I told her I wanted to spend some quality time with dad, but I really wanted her to be able to move around with Phil; you see, he's a minor league baseball player, so he moves a lot. Mom had stayed with me, but she wasn't happy; she missed Phil. So, I sacrificed my happiness for her.

Once I got of the plane, I saw Charlie right away. But he wasn't alone. A tall bronze haired boy stood next to him, bouncing slightly from foot to foot. He was taller than Charlie, his face slightly easier to see than my father's. He had bright green eyes, his eyes looking around for someone. His eyes met mine, and he turned to Charlie to tell him something.

Dad looked this way and called, "Bella!" I walked over, sliding on my parka as I went. He came up to me and smiled. I tripped on my way there, but that was normal. "How was the flight, Bella?" He asked, as he steadied me. I shrugged.

"Okay I guess. I think I fell asleep once or twice, but I'm not sure," I replied, looking over at the bronze haired boy.

"That's normal. How's Renee?" He asked, as he grabbed my bag off the luggage carousel.

"Mom's fine. I think she's happy to be able tom travel with Phil," I told him as we left the airport, the bronze haired boy ahead of us. "Dad, who's the guy that was standing with you?" Charlie slapped his forehead.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot to introduce you two." The boy turned, and his green eyes found mine. "Bella, this is Edward. He's living with me now. You see, his parents died from pneumonia. And he has no living relatives. So he's living with us. This was a while before you decided to come. Edward, this is my daughter, Isabella," My father said as we got into the cruiser. I plopped my stuff into the trunk, and looked at Edward.

"Would you like to sit in the front?" I asked, and he looked down at me. Not figuratively speaking, literally. He's nearly a foot taller than me. He shook his head.

"You can, Isabella," He said, his voice calm.

"Bella," I replied. "I don't know if my dad told to, but I like to be called Bella." I felt strange telling off a boy who was a foot taller than me, and who could probably pick me up and throw me.

"Alright then. I'm sorry if I upset you," He said holding his hand out to shake. "I'm Edward Masen. Pleased to meet you, Bella." I took his hand. It was warm and reassuring. "You can ride shotgun if you want." I nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you," I replied. He slid in the back of the cruiser, and I got in the front. Charlie seemed happy Edward and I got along so well. We exchanged some comments about the weather, and then we were silent. I barely noticed Edward was in the back until he spoke.

"Dad? Aren't you going to tell Bella about the surprise?" He asked after some time, but he asked it mischievously, and when I turned to look at him, he had a mischievous smile on his face. I was amazed, though I didn't show it. It was a perfect smile, slightly crooked, but amazingly so.

"What are you talking about, Edward?" I asked, and then looked at my dad.

"Well, Bella, I know you're looking for a car; and I found a good car for you, real cheap," He explained, looking out the windshield. "A friend of mine, you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" He asked, looking over at me.

"I can't say I do," I replied.

"He used to go fishing with us over the summer?" He pressed me. I still shook my head. I was good at forgetting painful summer memories. I didn't like fishing, end of story.

"Well, he's in a wheel chair, so he can't drive. But he offered to sell me his truck, really cheap."

"How cheap is cheap?" I asked; I could never compromise on price. I hated it when people spent unnecessary money on me.

"You see, the thing is I already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift," He winced, worried about my reaction. Edward watched the spectacle with amused eyes.

"You didn't need to do that. I was gonna get a car soon anyways," I said, looking out the window at the green world.

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here," He said, gruffly. Neither of us is good at expressing our emotions.

"That's nice dad. Thank you," I told him as I too looked out the window.

**EPOV, (his side has to be told too.)**

I sat in the back of the cruiser, mulling over Bella. She was different, no doubt about it. She wasn't overly friendly toward me, but she wasn't cold and refused to talk to me. She was distanced, yes, but because she wasn't sure about me yet. I wasn't sure about her either. But I was amazed at the depth of her chocolate brown eyes. She wasn't shallow like some girls and, as far as I could tell, she wasn't thinking about dating me, which was a relief.

She was like Charlie in a few ways. One, she had a hard time expressing her emotions. Two, she wasn't exactly graceful on her feet, it seemed like she could trip on air. Three, she had his brown hair. She looked like an angel, though I doubt I'll be able to tell her I think that. We pulled into Charlie's driveway, and Bella looked at her new truck.

I couldn't tell what she was thinking, which was odd. I could sometimes tell what people were thinking. But not her, I wondered passively what the boys would be thinking when she came to school.

"Wow! Dad I love it!" I heard her say, and I smiled.

"Bella," I said, and she looked at me, her eyes meeting mine. "Can you give me a ride to school tomorrow? I don't have a car, and Dad insisted I waited until you got here to go to school," I asked politely, and she smiled.

"I'll see what I can do," She replied as she grabbed her duffle bag from the trunk. "Though," She called, as she looked back, "You might have to pay a fee for the rides." I gawked at her as she went inside.

Charlie had given Bella the west bedroom facing the front lawn. I'd originally stayed there, but now he allowed me to have his room. It was big, but it allowed me to have a computer, a desk, my keyboard, and my CD collection. I sat down at my keyboard and began to play a gentle melody. I was so wrapped up in my music, I didn't hear the door open quietly, or the quiet footsteps until I finished the song. I looked to see Bella standing behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, amazed that she'd come in to my room.

"Well, I wanted to see what you were doing. I heard music and I wondered what CD you were listening to. I peeked in and saw you playing the piano. I didn't know you played," She remarked, walking towards the bed. "May I watch you?"

"Sure, it doesn't matter to me. Feel free to look around. You are, technically, my sister," I replied as she sat on the bed. Her eyes stopped on the CD collection and she walked over to look at them.

"You have quite a collection of CDs," She noted, her eyes looking over the titles with expert eyes.

"I'm proud of my collection. But, may I ask a question?" I asked. Her eyes became guarded, and she sighed.

"I guess you're in your right to. As long as I get to ask you a few in return," She replied. I nodded.

"Deal. Okay, why did you move to Forks? I mean; I know Charlie is happy you're here, and I'm happy to, seeing as I can get to know you. But, from what he said, you don't like Forks." Bella stiffened, then relaxed.

"You see mom got remarried a few years ago."

"And you don't like him?" I supplied, thinking this because of the pause.

"No. Phil is a nice guy. But he's young. Mom is too, and she likes to feel young; and Phil makes her feel younger. But, for his job, he moves around a lot. Mom stayed with me, but she was unhappy," Bella told me. I raised my eyebrow.

"What does Phil do?"

"He plays baseball."

"Do I know him?" I asked.

"Probably not. He's not very good. Strictly minor league. I like seeing my mom happy, so I told mom I wanted to spend quality time with Charlie," I told him, and I could hear the sadness in my voice.

"But now you're unhappy," He pointed out.

"Does it matter?"

"It doesn't seem fair."

"Hasn't anyone told you? Life isn't fair."

"I do believe I have heard that somewhere," I replied.

"Okay, I've answered your questions. Now you have to answer mine," Bella told me, and I smiled.

"You're on."

**BPOV**

I was amazed that I had answered his questions. Mom and Charlie didn't know the real reason, but now Edward did know. He looked at me, his green eyes kind.

"I won't tell Charlie why you really came here," He told me, "It'll be a secret between siblings." I had to smile at that. He was kind, and I was glad he was.

"Okay, why do you call Charlie 'dad'?" I questioned. Edward smiled at that.

"He asked me to. I owe him a lot, seeing a he took me in after my parents died." Edward replied.

"What was your life before Charlie?" I asked, and Edward considered me.

"Well, I lived in Chicago. We had a smallish apartment, even though dad was a lawyer. He didn't want to 'flaunt our money around' as he put it. I look a lot like my mother. She had the same color hair as I do, and the same eyes. She stayed at home and would tell me they would not get me a sports car. I would listen, and beg my father to let me drive his car, which was a sports car. Then my parents caught pneumonia from an old friend who was recovering. My grandparents had died when I was thirteen. Mom's parents died of old age, and dad's parents died of cancer. I have a strong immune system, so I didn't catch it." I sat in an awed silence, amazed.

"Okay, why Forks?" I asked.

"I wanted to get away from city life. Don't get me wrong, I love Chicago, but I didn't want to be there so soon after my parents' deaths. I looked for towns in Washington, and Forks seemed good. Before you ask, I met Charlie when I first came into town. I had to stop by the station to see if any families could take care of me. He told me none could, but said I could live with him. We'd gotten to know each other, and that's when he told me about you. Then, he asked me if I wanted him to be my father, until I went to college. I was startled, and thought about it. I agreed, and we finished signing the papers last week. So, I am officially your brother."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and think Charlie already showed to the home videos?" I asked.

Edward smiled, "I've never seen any home videos. But, I bet they're hilarious," With that said, he ran out the door and I followed him, running after him. He was ahead if me, but I tackled him and caught his waist. He gasped at the sudden attack. He began to topple, and we fell, back towards the bathroom. He landed hard, and I landed on top of him. THUMP!!! CRASH!!! Charlie ran up the stairs then saw Edward on the ground and me on top of Edward. When we had fallen, an old piece of crockery had fallen, landing in front of us. Edward looked at me, and then started laughing. I started laughing, until I smelt the blood.

"Oh my…." I started, but when I looked down at my leg and saw it dripping blood, I felt myself fall back onto Edward.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled as Edward began shaking me gently.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Edward's voice as I drifted into unconsciousness.

**First chapter is done! WOOHOO!!!**

**See ya soon,**

**Arear**


	2. 2: Hospital Visit and Vision

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.**

**EPOV**

After Bella fainted, I looked up at Charlie, who was standing still.

"Charlie, can you go get a rag-towel? I can take some of this crockery out, not a lot of it though. We can't tease the wound, otherwise it'll bleed more," I stated; and Charlie ran to the linen closet. I gently began to pull some of the larger pieces of ceramic from her leg. I gagged slightly on the sharp scent of the blood. Charlie came back, an old towel in his hand. I took it from him and gently wrapped Bella's leg. Thankfully, the pieces that were in her leg were large so

I didn't have to apply a tourniquet.

I lifted Bella up, being careful of her leg. I walked downstairs, and Charlie had the front door held open. Still being as careful as I was being on the stairs, I carried my unconscious sister to the cruiser, and sat with her in the back, her head in my lap. Charlie drove quicker than the speed limit, even though he told me never to.

When we reached the hospital, I picked Bella up again and Charlie got the car door for me. When we reached the door, a blonde doctor was standing there. He was young, and good-looking. Charlie nodded to him and the doctor nodded back.

"Hello Charlie. It's good to see you. But what happened, and who is the young man carrying your daughter, I do believe," The doctor said, his topaz eyes looking me up and down, then stopped on Bella's unconscious form.

"It is indeed good to see you again, Carlisle. The young man is a guest who's living with us until college," He paused, and I reached a hand out, still cradling Bella in my arms.

"I'm Edward Masen. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Please call me Carlisle. And I am pleased to meet you," He replied as he took my hand. His hand felt like he had stuck it in a freezer but I didn't recoil; if I did, Bella would get hurt more.

"Now, let's take a look at the damage," he said as we followed him to a prepared room. He motioned for me to lay Bella on the table, and I complied.

"Now what happened?" He asked once my arms were free from holding Bella.

"It's my fault really. We were talking and she asked if dad had shown me the home videos. I told her I'd never seen any videos, and I ran to ask dad to show me. She followed, and tackled me; she managed to grab my waist, but we started falling. I maneuvered it so we wouldn't fall down the stairs, and she fell on top of me. When we fell, an old piece of crockery fell and shattered in front of us, near Bella's leg. I started laughing, and so did she, but she stopped and, when she saw the blood, reeled. I gagged too, from the scent of the blood," I explained as Carlisle unwrapped the towel.

"Who started getting the shards out?" He asked, amazed that someone had decided to try that.

"I did. When I was visiting my parents in the hospital, a doctor taught me what you' re supposed to do when something like this happened. First, is best to get the shards out. Then place a towel of some kind over the wound and securely tie it. Finally, head to the hospital so a certified doctor can give the patient stitches," I said, as

Carlisle began to fully clean the wound and wipe pain reliever over it. Bella groaned.

"Ow. Edward, I blame you for this entirely," Bella groaned, and I laughed.

"I take full responsibility. You just need to rest right now, okay?"

I told her, gently taking her hand, and she sighed.

"Thank you, Edward," She murmured.

"No problem, Bella," I replied, and Carlisle watched me.

"Edward," he said, Charlie had left the room, and now it was only Carlisle and myself.

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"How long have you known Bella?" he asked. I was startled by the question.

"I just met her today, at the airport," I answered. "Why?"

"It seems like you've known her longer. The way you two acted towards one another just now; it's so much like Jasper and Alice. It's just that you watch over her with such care…" He trailed of, and I thought about what he had said. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"It's fine. I just met her, and she's already my baby sister. I'm just worried about what'll happen tomorrow at school," I said, shifting.

"Ah, you're worried about all those hormonal boys trying to date her and such?" I nodded and he laughed.

"It's natural for being an older sibling. Heaven knows Emmett feels that way about Alice, who's the baby in our family. It's the same with Jasper and Rosalie," He told me as Bella stirred under his gentle and quick needle.

I held her hand, and whispered to her. When Carlisle finished, he told me to give her pain-meds and not to let her out of bed until tomorrow and to take it easy during Gym. I nodded and picked her up again, carrying her to the car.

**Carlisle POV**

As I was driving home from my shift, I thought about the way Edward had treated Bella. It was amazing that he treated her like his baby sister, even though he had only known her for only a few hours. His face had held no thoughts about dating her or anything; he just wanted her to be safe. When I got home, Esme was sitting on a loveseat, reading a book. She looked up when she heard me enter the house.

"How was work?" She asked, looking at me.

"Fine. Chief Swan's daughter came in with broken crockery in her leg. Most of the larger pieces were out, though. The young man Charlie is taking care of, Edward Masen, took such good care of her. He's the one who took the large pieces out of her leg, and he treats her like Jasper treats Alice, like she's fragile and could break at any moment," I told my wife, taking her hand in mine.

"You speak of him with so much respect," Esme noted.

"Well, yes. He's only known her for a few hours, but she's already his baby sister." We were interrupted when Jasper came running in, a sobbing Alice in his arms. Jasper was frantic.

"I don't know what's wrong! She had a vision just recently and when she got out of it, she was sobbing," he said, rubbing Alice's back, trying to soothe her. Esme jumped to attention, taking Alice in her arms and cooing softly to her.

"Alice, honey, you need to tell us what happened," She said, being gentle and motherly. "We want to help, but we can't until you tell us what happened." Alice nodded and looked up at us.

"It's in a few weeks, but I saw Charlie Swan in the hospital. His heart monitor wasn't going; he was dead. Carlisle was standing next to a brown haired girl who was sobbing into the chest of a young man who was hugging her gently. He was crying too, but not as much; he had bronze hair and emerald eyes. Carlisle said 'According to your father's will, Edward, Bella, you're living with my family until someone else comes.' The girl looked up, 'But what about my mother? I can't leave with her. I can't leave Edward here alone! He's my brother!' She looked higher into the boy's eyes and he smiled sadly at her. 'Bella, what about you? You can't just leave your mother to live here. Are you sure you want to live here in Forks when you're father has died?' She nodded and buried her head back into his chest. Carlisle put a hand on the boy's shoulder, and the vision faded," Alice said, getting up from Esme's lap and going back to Jasper's. I was stunned.

"All of this was in movement and everything?" I asked, and she nodded.

"There's nothing we can do to change this, except for befriending Bella and Edward. If we can, maybe they'll be comfortable living with us," Alice said, as Jasper rubbed her back in soothing circles. Esme looked at me, and collapsed on to my shoulder. She was shaking with silent tears and I knew why. Bella had just moved in with her father.

It was totally unfair that he was being ripped from her so soon. I could do my best when this happened, but I couldn't guarantee anything,

**BPOV**

I woke up in my own bed, a searing pain down my leg. I was about to get up when a hand pushed me back on the pillow.

"Stay in bed. You needed quite a few stitches to patch you up, and I refuse to allow you to move until tomorrow," a calm voice said, and I looked over to see Edward sitting in my desk chair, his keyboard on his lap, with headphones on his ears. He smiled, and I immediately felt better.

"Seeing as I'm stuck in bed, can you get me a Tylenol and water please? My leg is really starting to hurt," I told Edward. He smiled, moved his keyboard on to the bed, and left the room. I looked at the keyboard, and picked it up. There was a recorded song on it. I put on the headphones and listened to the song. It was beautiful, soft, sweet, but it had an edge of melancholy. Once the song finished, I replayed it. I continued to play the song until a cough interrupted me. I looked up and saw Edward with a strange look. I blushed and took the headphones off.

"What, pray-tell, are you doing?" He asked, as he handed me the Tylenol and glass of water. I blushed, set the keyboard down, and took off the headphones.

"I was listening to something," I said, after I gulped down the pill and water.

"What were you listening to?" He asked, as he placed the earphones in and listened to the song. His eyes got wide and he looked at me, shock on his face. "You listened to that?" Edward asked, in an amazed tone.

"Yeah. It's really good. Did you write it?" I asked, and he nodded.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe Bella listened to that song. I had written it when she was sleeping because; per Charlie's orders, I had to watch her incase anything happened, something did, she had started talking. I talked too, but hers was easier to understand.

She had said "Mom! I'm not going! I like it here." There was a pause, and then she said, "Yeah, but Edward…. No! I like living with Charlie and Edward. I'm not crowded! Mom, you need to be with Phil…." She stopped talking after that.

"Edward? Did you hear me?" I was pulled from my thoughts by Bella's voice; I hadn't realized she had asked a question.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't hear what you asked," I told her, setting the keyboard on my lap again.

"I asked what made you write that song?" She stated, looking me in the eye.

"I don't know. The melody just came to me," I replied, looking at the clock. It was nearly ten o'clock. "You and I both need our sleep. We have school tomorrow," I told her, standing up.

"Wait! Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah, Bella?" I looked at her, wondering what she wanted.

"Will you play that song for me? I mean not the recorded one?" She asked, looking down at the quilt covering her body. I smiled.

"Sure, Bella." She looked up, and I sat down again. Setting my fingers on the keys, I played the lullaby, forgetting about everything except the angel who made me write the song. When the song came to an end, I looked at Bella, but she was fast asleep. I brushed her hair away from her face and picked up my keyboard. I silently left the room and returned to my own.

**Okay! Here's Chapter 2! I updated sooner than I thought I would, but people seem to like it. Okay, since I'm on break, I'll probably update sooner rather than later. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Arear**


	3. 3: First Day and Encounter

**Once again, "Twilight", "New Moon", "Eclipse", and any plots or characters do not belong to me, except for Sabrina, whom you will meet in later chapters.**

**BPOV**

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping at me. When I noticed Edward standing over me, I blushed and he laughed.

"C'mon sleepy head! It's time for school!" He said, pulling the quilt

off me and gave me a Tylenol and water. I took the Tylenol

obediently and stood up. My leg hurt a bit, but other than that, I was

okay. "Breakfast is on the table," Edward said, leaving me to change.

After I had carefully pulled on my jeans and slipped into my shirt, I

quickly went down stairs, where a bowl of cereal was waiting for me.

Edward was sitting at the table, sipping orange juice. He looked up at me and I smiled.

"You ready for you're first day at Forks High?" I asked, and he frowned.

"Honestly? No. I shudder to think about what the girls are thinking

about me," He replied, looking at me. "I'm also worried about what the boys are going to think about you."

"Me? Why me? And why are you gonna worry?" I asked, and Edward laughed.

"Older brother instinct. Now, c'mon. We're going to be late," He

said, once I finished my cereal. Taking my hand, he led me to my new truck. He let me drive, telling me to take it easy; he also told me to tell him if I needed a Tylenol because he had the bottle in his bag.

We reached the school quickly, and then my worries began to mount higher and higher, especially when I parked in front of the main office. Once I turned off my truck, Edward got out and waited for me in front it. I was going slower than normal, mainly because of my leg.

When we entered the office, it was warm and a red haired woman looked up at us.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking us over carefully,

"I'm Isabella Swan, and he's my adopted brother, Edward Masen. We

need our schedules," I told her, and she smiled. She then began

rummaging around in a huge pile of paper work for our necessary forms.

"Okay, here are your schedules, maps of the school, and this sheet you need to have your teachers sign, then return it here. Per Chief Swan's request, you have all your classes together." She smiled at us, "I hope you enjoy it here, Isabella, Edward." I nodded and we left.

**EPOV**

"So, what class do we have first?" Bella asked me after we had pulled into a place in the student's lot, and I looked at my schedule.

"Um… English, Government, Trig, Spanish, lunch, Biology, and lastly PE. We have to take PE for all fours years? This is going to stink," I

said, looking down at Bella. She nodded.

"Yeah. I'm not exactly the most coordinated person. Well, you should know, seeing as I got crockery in my leg!" I had to laugh at that and she glared at me.

"C'mon. Let's get to English. It's in building three, so it's this

way," She said, walking off, and I quickly followed after her.

"Don't go so fast! We have the exact same schedule, so why the rush?" I asked, once I matched her pace.

"It's not good to be late on your first day," she replied, and I

noticed all the stares we were getting. Uh-oh, cue the jealousy. I

noticed all the looks Bella was getting, and I felt my "older brother

instinct"; as Carlisle called it kick in.

When we reached the classroom, Bella and I got strange stares as we had our slips signed, received the reading list, and sat in the back. I noticed a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy looking at Bella, and I knew what he was thinking from the look on his face. He wanted to date her; it was obvious. English passed quickly and a black haired boy leaned across the aisle to talk to Bella.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?" He asked and I noticed Bella getting exasperated.

"Bella," She replied, and everyone in a three-seat radius looked at her, except me.

"I'm Eric. Where's your next class? I could show you the way," He said and she looked over at me.

"What is our next class, Edward?" She asked, and I scowled.

"What? Don't you have your own schedule?" I demanded, and she laughed.

"Of course I do! But, seeing as you're in all my classes, it's easiest to ask you," She replied, and I groaned.

"How I'm going to be able to live in the same house as you, I'll never know!" I said, looking at her. "We have Government with Jefferson in building six," I told the boy, Eric. He nodded.

"Come on, I'm headed to building four," He said, and Bella and I stood.

We had gotten outside when he asked, "Hey, Edward, why did you say 'How I'm going to be able to live with you, I'll never know!'? Are you living with Bella?" I nodded.

"Chief Swan adopted me after my parents died of pneumonia. So, now Bella is technically my sister," I said, looking ahead. It was still a bit painful to talk about my parents, even though it had been nearly a year ago. Bella looked up at me, and placed her hand on my arm, causing me to look down. Her chocolate-brown eyes were warm and understanding, her smile calm.

"Okay, here's building six," Eric replied and Bella nodded to him.

"Thanks Eric." With that, we walked to our next class.

**BPOV**

Our next few classes went with out a problem. We had Trig and Spanish with a curly haired girl who kept staring at Edward. The only class we had to introduce ourselves in was Trig, and I already hate Trig, now even more so. I was relieved when lunch came, until Edward and I being torn between tables.

Once I got out of line, Jessica and a boy had come to ask us.

"Bella, come sit with us. Some girls really want to meet you,"

Jessica said, and the boy frowned.

"Hey, Edward, you wanna sit with us? Some guys want to meet you," The boy said. I looked up at Edward who shrugged.

"Edward, Bella? Why don't you come sit together at my family's

table?" I looked at the pixie like girl, who stuck her hand out. "Alice Cullen. Sorry for the late intro," Alice said, and I took her

hand.

"What about it, Edward?" I asked and he nodded.

"Okay. Why not?" I followed Alice, with Edward following me.

Unfortunately, I had to have a moment of klutziness. I tripped over a

chair leg and my tray went flying. I braced myself for the hard fall,

but a warm arm circled my waist and caught me. I opened my eyes to see Edward's face above me, his tray balanced on the palm of his left hand, his right arm around me.

"Are you trying to injure yourself more?" He asked, raising me

carefully with his forearm. I noticed Alice holding my tray; nothing

was disturbed, I blushed, warm redness staining my cheeks. Alice

smiled at me, and I looked down.

"Thanks Edward, Alice," I mumbled and we sat down with Alice's family. "Bella, Edward, these are my siblings; Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, and his twin Rosalie Hale. Oh, and Carlisle told me to tell you to take it easy on your leg. Why did you get stitches anyway?" Alice asked, completely switching topics, as she moved to sit next to Jasper.

"It's Edward's fault completely," I said, glaring at him. "We were

having a conversation and I asked if Charlie had shown him the home videos yet. He said Charlie hadn't but he betted that they were hilarious. So he ran to ask Charlie to see them. I didn't want him to see them, so I chased him and tackled him," I said pausing. Edward picked up from there.

"She caught my waist, and we fell, her on top of me. An old piece of crockery fell near Bella's leg and we started laughing at what had happened. Charlie came up, and then Bella stopped laughing when she smelled the blood. She reeled and we took her to the hospital," Edward finished and Emmett started laughing. Rosalie smacked him.

"Sorry about my boyfriend. He's an idiot sometimes. But, Carlisle

said most of the larger pieces were out. Who took them out and wrapped it in a towel?" She asked and he shrugged.

"When I was visiting my parents in the hospital when they had

pneumonia, a doctor taught me what to do if something like that

happens. I loved my parents, but they didn't want me in the room that much, in case I caught it too. So a doctor showed me how to treat minor stuff." Alice looked at him.

"Do you miss your parents?" She asked, and Edward nodded.

"A whole lot. Once they died, I had to leave Chicago, no matter how much I loved the city; I couldn't live there so soon after my parents' death," He said, and I looked up at him. He looked at me and smiled. "But I'm glad I moved here. I met, and am meeting, great people." He raised his eyes and looked at each of them individually.

"Bella! Edward! Come here for a sec!" I turned and saw Jessica and the boy from earlier waving us over.

"I wonder what Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton want with you guys," Jasper said, looking at us. Edward shrugged.

"Beats me. But, let's go see. Come on, Bella." I nodded and we left the table.

**EPOV**

Bella walked more carefully this time, so not to trip. When we reached the table, Jessica motion for us to sit. There was one seat, so I let Bella take it, with me standing next to her.

"So, what's up?" Bella asked, and Jessica looked at her, incredulous.

"You don't know? The Cullen's and the Hales never sit with or talk to anyone but school facility members! They are creepy! You should stay away from them," Jessica said, and I saw Bella start to bristle. Uh-oh, this is not going to be good.

"The Cullen's, and the Hales for that matter, are nice people. I don't see why you guys aren't trying to be friends with them!" Bella said. Mike looked at her like she was a little crazy.

"You don't want to talk to them! It's like they're going to bite you or something! If you ask one of them out take Rosalie for example, the big brawny one, Emmett, will immediately appear and growl at you! Growl at you! You can't tell me that's not strange," Mike said, pointing his finger at Bella.

"Well, Rosalie is his girlfriend. It's only natural he'd react like

that if you were asking her out. I wouldn't be surprised if Jasper

reacted the same way if you asked out Alice," I pointed out, and I

felt the stares of the Cullen's on me.

"How did you know Jasper and Alice were dating?" Mike demanded, narrowing his eyes at me.

"It's obvious from the body language those two use. He really cares about her, and he expresses that by treating her like she's made out of porcelain. Emmett and Rosalie seem more open about their relationship, but obviously still care for each other. Just because

people aren't open about things, doesn't mean they don't care," I

stated, not wanting to add how I cared more about Bella as a sister

than anything else. But Bella brought it up.

"Like just now. Edward expressed his worry about me by catching me. He's not open about it, but he worries about me, because he's my older brother. He wants me safe, and catching me expressed that," Bella stated, taking my hand. Jessica and Mike stared at us.

"You two are related?" Jessica asked and I could tell Mike thought I was out of the way for competition for Bella's heart.

"Chief Swan adopted me," I said, squeezing Bella's hand gently. "So, technically, yes she is my sister, just not by blood." Then Bella's

stomach growled, and I looked at her. "You hungry?" I asked and she nodded. "Then, please excuse us, Jessica, Mike." I pulled Bella up and we walked back over to the Cullen table.

"Thank you!" Alice said as she hugged the life out of Bella and I.

Jasper put a hand on her shoulder and she immediately stopped

squeezing us.

"For what?" Bella and I asked simultaneously, which caused everyone at the table to laugh.

"For sticking up for us," Jasper clarified, "Not many people would do that after meeting someone for the first time a few minutes earlier. But, Edward, it seemed like you had read their minds when you mentioned Alice and I, were you?" I shook my head.

"Nah, mom said I could read people really well. I just watched their body language," I replied, after taking a sip of my coke.

"Edward, what class do we have next?" Bella asked me and I glared at her.

"I am not having this conversation again! We have Biology then PE," I said, annoyed, causing the rest of them to chuckle. Bella frowned at me, and took a huge bite of pizza.

"The bell's gonna ring soon," Rosalie said, and it rang a few minutes after she said that. Alice took ours trays and dumped them for us.

"You guys mind if I come over tonight?" Alice asked, and Bella shook her head.

"No, you can. I doubt Charlie will mind. Come over after school,"

Bella said. Alice nodded.

"Bella, we'd better get to class," I said and we left, with one last

wave at the Cullen family.

**Yah! Another chapter done! Thanks go out to my reviewers and BellyGnomes for being my beta! Okay, expect the next chapter up soon, and once again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**


	4. 4: Bio, PE, and Dinner?

**Hey! I'm sorry it took awhile to update. But, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it, don't own theses guys!**

**BPOV**

As soon as we walked into Biology, I noticed there was one empty table, and everyone else had partners. I smiled slightly; I was going to like this class. We walked up to the teacher, Mr. Banner, and he gave us our textbooks.

Once he surveyed the room, he said, "Well, it looks like you two are going to have to be lab partners. That table please, Ms. Swan, Mr. Masen." We nodded and went to sit at the table. I noticed Mike Newton from lunch staring at me with jealous eyes. I looked at Edward and shrugged. Whatever it was, I didn't think I really wanted to know. I listened to the lecture, half-interested. It was cellular anatomy and I had already studied that subject.

I looked over at Edward and saw the same bored face. Evidently he had already studied this too. But, I took detailed notes anyway. Once the bell rang, I turned to Edward to ask what class we had, but he beat me to the punch.

"Bella, were you listening to me during lunch? We have PE next," Edward said, turning to me, a tiny smile on his face. I groaned; PE was a klutz's worst nightmare. He laughed and Mike Newton came up.

"Bella, what class do you have next?" He asked, his face eager.

"I have to go to the gym. I'm pretty sure I can find it easily," I replied, and Mike's face lit up.

"That's my next class too. Let's go," He said, leading me off, leaving Edward standing there. I broke away from him, and tripped. Once again, I braced myself for the cold ground; and once again, warm arms circled my waist. I expected to see Mike, but emerald green eyes sparkled down at me. I blushed and he set my on my feet. He looked at me, and shook his head.

"Are you trying to get more stitches or something?" He asked me as we walked to PE.

"No. I'm a klutz! I can help but trip over my own feet!" I exclaimed, exasperated. We had reached the gym by now and Mike was standing there, waiting and looking around for me.

"Hey, Bella! I was wondering where you had gone." He stopped when he noticed Edward was with me. I smiled slightly.

"I nearly met the floor, again. But, I was saved at the last moment," I replied, walking through the gym doors and up to the coach. I gave him my slip and he told my I got to sit out this class. Edward sat next to me and helped me with my Trig homework.

"I hate Trig!" I exclaimed after Edward tried to explain a problem to me, for the fifth time.

"Just relax, Bella. It'll come in time with practice," He said, taking the book and showing me one solution.

When he told me to find another solution, I groaned.

"But, Edward! If that's a solution, why can't I just use that one?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'Give a man a fish, he'll be fed for a day. Teach a man to fish, he'll be fed for life.'" I nodded.

"Mom used to use it a lot. But I don't think she really knew what it meant."

"It means if you do something for someone, instead of teaching them, they'll never be able to do it for themselves. They'll need help again and again. If you teach them, they'll be able to do it for themselves and be able to pass the teachings along," He said, "That's why I showed you one way, but am making you find another." I nodded, and looked at the problem again.

"Okay, guys! Go change!" Coach Clapp yelled and I groaned.

"I'll help you when we get home," Edward promised. I believed him completely. Little did I know I was in for far more than just Trig homework, more like a heck of a lot more!

**EPOV**

I told Bella to get the truck while I turned in our slips. She agreed reluctantly, only because of Mike, I guess. But, as I was walking towards the front office, Jessica caught up with me.

"Edward? Are you walking home?" She asked me, and I shook my head.

"No, I'm turning in our slips then Bella's picking me up. So, I'll see you later. Jessica," I said, turning back towards the office.

"Oh, wait! I heard you're good at Biology. Do you mind coming over to my house tonight to help me?" She asked and I turned back to her.

"I can't Jessica. I have to help Bella with her Trig homework and we have a guest coming over," I said, and she hung her head.

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow!" She called as she ran back to her old white Mercury. I continued on towards the office.

I left the office quickly once I had turned in our slips. Bella's rusty old truck was sitting by the curb, the passenger door open.

"I saw Jessica walking towards the front office. Did you run into her?" Bella asked me, as I shut the door and buckled my seatbelt.

"Yeah. She wanted to know if I was walking home, and if I could come over tonight and help her with her Biology homework. I told her I couldn't because I had to help you and we have a guest coming over," I replied, and Bella hit herself in the head.

"Shoot! I completely forgot about Alice!" Bella cried as she revved the engine and drove off. We reached the house quickly, and saw Alice standing on the porch. Bella shut off the truck and hopped out.

"I'm so sorry, Alice! Were you waiting long?" Bella asked; eyeing the bags Alice had with her. Alice shook her head.

"No, I haven't been waiting long. Besides, I had to run home and grab some stuff," She said, hoisting the bags slightly.

"What, exactly, did you have to get?" Bella asked, nervous. Alice smirked slightly.

"A few things. Oh, and you are invited to have dinner with my family tonight. So, I'm here to help you, Bella, get ready. Edward doesn't need my help, unless he wants make-up on." She looked at me, and I shook my head.

"No thanks, Alice."

"Good! Now, Bella go into the bathroom and I'll be up in a bit, after I talk to Edward," Alice said, and Bella walked into the house, shoulders slightly slumped. I motioned for Alice to go inside, and she did, sliding gracefully on the couch.

"What can I do for you, Alice?" I asked and she looked up.

"It's not what you can do for me. It's what you can do for Bella. I bet you noticed the way some guys were staring at her?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I noticed. I'm worried about her though. Who knows what boys will do to get a date with her."

"Right. Just keep a close eye on her, okay? I've only known her for a day, and she's already a good friend of mine. Please, take care of her," Alice said, staring into my eyes with her tawny ones. I nodded.

"I would be a horrible brother if I didn't."

"Go change into something nice while I help Bella. Preferably some clean slacks and a nice shirt." I nodded and went up stairs to change. When I reached my bedroom, I walked over to the closet and sifted through it for a pair of slacks and a dressier shirt.

Eventually, I found my pants and decided on my mom's favorite button-down green shirt. She told me it brought out my eyes, and it helped me remember my parents.

Still thinking on that page, I sat down at my keyboard and began playing. I played my mom's favorite song first, and then it changed to the lullaby I played for Bella last night. There was a knock on the door and I turned to see Alice standing there,

"First, wow! I can't believe you play that well, Edward. Did you write those pieces?" She asked and I nodded. "Second, go down stairs. My family will be here soon and Bella will be down in a bit." I turned off my keyboard and stood. I jumped off the staircase three stairs from the bottom. I noticed the book I had been reading in the living room and sat down on the couch, the book in my hands. The doorbell rang, and I stood. When I opened the door, I was looking at Carlisle Cullen and the rest of his family.

"Hello, Carlisle. If you're wondering where Alice is, she's still helping Bella get ready. Though," I said, thinking about it. "Alice did say she'd be down soon. But, forgive my rudeness. Come in," I said moving out of the way. Carlisle smiled and walked in, a caramel-haired woman followed, then the rest of the Cullen family. I motioned for them to sit, and they did. The sound of footsteps on the stairs made us look up and Alice appeared, Bella following her.

"Hey, guys!" Alice said as she pranced over to Jasper, kissing his cheek. "Bella will be down in a minute, then we can go!" Carlisle nodded and looked at me.

"Since Bella isn't here, I was wondering if you could answer some questions for me about her leg. One, how was she doing with the pain?" He asked, sounding professional.

"I didn't see her cringing from pain today. We didn't have to participate in PE because we don't have uniforms yet, but I'm worried about what'll happen when we do have to play."

"Okay. Two, has she taken any Tylenol for the pain?"

"She took some yesterday when she woke up, and she took some this morning."

"She didn't take any during the day?"

"No. I had them in my bag, and I told her on the way here to tell me if she needed any. She didn't ask, and I didn't want to force her to take any," I replied, and Alice beamed at me.

"You really are a considerate brother, Edward. Most siblings would have forced her to take some at lunch," Alice remarked. Now Carlisle turned to his daughter.

"They sat with you at lunch?" He asked, looking from her to me. I nodded.

"Yeah, they sat with us at first, and then they went to talk to Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. Once they finished, they came back and finished eating," Alice stated, and suddenly squealed. "Bella! I told you that you'd look amazing!" I turned and felt my jaw nearly drop. She was wearing a sapphire blue dress that stopped mid-calf and had darker blue swirls on the bodice and skirt; it had mid-quarter length sleeve, adorned with the same designs.

Ballet flats served as her shoes and her make-up was light; just some lip-gloss and barely any eyeliner, but it was there. I stood and offered her my arm when she had finished ascending the stairs. She blushed slightly when she noticed me staring, but took my arm nonetheless. Carlisle led us to a group of cars: a black Mercedes and a Vanquish.

"Bella, Edward? You guys are riding with Jasper and I in the Vanquish, everyone else is taking the Mercedes," Alice said, as she slid into the passenger seat of the Vanquish, Jasper getting in the driver's seat. I held the door open for Bella, and she got in. I followed her, after shutting the door. Once we were all buckled in, Jasper drove towards Port Angeles. As we drove, I was trying not to stare at the amazing angel next to me. She was amazing in her dress, and I couldn't believe an angel like her was here in the dreary town of Forks. She should be in the sun, but she was here.

**BPOV**

I looked out the window, staring at nothing in particular, and trying not to stare at the amazing creature sitting next to me. He looked amazing, even though he always looked amazing, in the beige slacks he wore and the green button down. I felt his gaze on me, and I turned to talk to him, not at all ready for his response. He looked at me again, his eyes glazing over slightly. I waved a hand in his face.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Bella," He said, blushing slightly when Alice and Jasper began laughing in the front seat. I started laughing, and Edward glared at me, until he smirked and began tickling me. I started laughing, while begging him to stop. He only did when Jasper announced that we were there. I sat up and glared at Edward. He smiled at me, and I laughed. There was no way I could stay mad at him for long.

"My lady." I hadn't even noticed when Edward had gotten out of the car and opened my door for me. His hand was extended towards mine and I took it gratefully. When he lifted me out, our bodies were close, so close if I reached up on my toes, our lips would meet.

"Come on, Bella, Edward! Stop staring at each other like you're the only people left and come on!" Alice exclaimed, exasperated. I blushed and Edward took my hand, escorting me to the restaurant's entrance. Carlisle was helping a caramel-haired woman out of the passenger side of the Mercedes while Emmett was helping Rosalie.

"Oh, Edward, Bella. I'm sorry, but I forgot some introductions. This is Esme, my wife," Carlisle said as we entered the restaurant. I smiled and nodded to her. Edward, being the gentleman he is, bowed to her and she smiled at him. When we entered the restaurant, all eyes were on us, and I noticed all the lusty stares Edward and the rest of the men were getting.

"Table for eight?" The hostess asked and Carlisle nodded.

"We have reservations under 'Cullen' C-U-L-L-E-N," Carlisle replied and the woman nodded.

"Aha! Yes, very well. Right this way, then." With that she lead us to a balcony with a large table there. I gasped at the view and immediately ran over to the edge. Edward laughed and I turned to stick my tongue out at him. Alice laughed her bell-like laugh and told me to come sit down.

"You're sitting next to me and Edward," She said, her tone leaving no room for argument. I nodded meekly and sat closest to the balcony's edge. Edward sat at my right and with Alice at my left. Jasper was next to her, then Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme sitting next to Edward on his other side.

"Hello and welcome. My name is Emily, and I'll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?" She asked, starting with Edward.

"A coke, please," He replied, and she turned to Alice.

"You, ma'am?"

"Just water," She said coolly, as she placed her hand on Jasper's arm. When she asked the rest of the Cullen's, they too took water.

"Okay, I'll go get those," She said as she turned to leave.

"What about Bella?" Alice said, and Emily turned to me.

"I'm sorry. What about you?" She asked eyeing me with distaste. Edward took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Coke, please," I said, holding Edward's hand tightly. She nodded and left.

"Well, that was amusing," Alice said, causing Cullen's to laugh.

"So, Bella. What do you like about Forks so far?" Carlisle asked me, turning all attention my way.

"Well, some of the people I've met here are nice. I got to meet you guys and Edward, so I'm thankful for that. Charlie's been nice too," I replied, looking at the scenery.

"Bella, Edward?" It was Esme. I turned and she smiled. "I just want to thank you for sticking up for my children earlier today," She said it with the utmost sincerity; I just had to smile.

"It's fine, Esme. They were some of the nicest people at school today," Edward said, as Emily came back with our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked after she'd set our drinks in front of us. We were at an Italian place, so I got the mushroom ravioli and Edward got a chicken Parmesan pasta, everyone else got something to share. We, Edward and I, got asked a lot of questions about what our lives were like before Forks, what our friends were like, et cetera. It was actually fun. By the time our food came, everyone was in a good mood. I ignored Emily as she stared at Edward while placing our food down. I ate in silence, the exhaustion from my full day finally hitting me. Edward looked tired too, but didn't show it when we got up to leave.

"Bella, you okay? You seem kind of tired," Edward said as we got in the car. I didn't say anything; I just closed my eyes and felt my body leaning towards Edward. Something warm and kind of soft met my head and I fell asleep.

I woke up a while later. We were still in the car, and Edward's arm was around me, his head lying on his left shoulder. When I looked, I saw my head was resting on his chest. Not wanting to dwell on this fact, I closed my eyes again and returned to sleep.

The next time I woke up was when we were pulling into Charlie's driveway. I shook Edward's shoulder, and he opened his eyes slowly. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Hello. Have a nice nap?" He asked, his green eyes tired. I nodded.

"I had a nice pillow," I replied, poking him in the chest. He rubbed where I poked him and turned to Alice and Jasper.

"Thank you for taking us out tonight. Will you thank Carlisle and Esme for us?" Edward asked, and Alice nodded.

"We'll see you tomorrow and I'll save you seats at the table at lunch, okay?" She said, and I nodded smiling.

"See ya tomorrow, Alice, Jasper." With that said, Edward pulled me to the porch, and inside. Charlie wasn't home yet. So, after tugging off my ballet flats, I collapsed on the couch, exhausted. Edward laughed as he untied his own shoes. He, too, ended up collapsing but in Charlie's recliner. I looked at him.

"Did you have a nice evening?" I asked, and he looked at me, his eyes soft.

"Yes, I enjoyed myself. Alice and the other Cullen's were nice. I liked Esme a lot," He said, looking at me. I yawned again and stood.

"I'm heading to bed. 'Night, Edward," I said as I trudged up the stairs. As soon as I had striped out of my dress, changed into my pajamas, and hung up the dress, I flopped on my bed, falling asleep almost instantaneously as my head touched the pillow.

The next week went well. Aside from me being asked out by Mike, everything was okay. My first weekend went well too; Edward and I finished up any homework we had and Alice came over. Monday came and it was Edward's turn to drive.

"Edward! Hurry up! I'll leave with out you!" I threatened from my spot by the front door. I heard a crash, and Edward came bounding downstairs.

"Okay! I'm here!" Edward said, out of breath. I looked at him and smiled.

"Um, Edward? Your shirt isn't buttoned," I said, and he looked down.

"Oh man!" He cried, buttoning up his shirt, while I laughed. I tossed him the keys once he finished and we headed out.

Once we got to school, Alice hugged the life out of me, as was customary. I was only saved from her suffocating hug by Jasper, who pulled her off of me.

"Alice, you can't go kill Bella. Chief Swan would want you in jail for life and it's just not polite," He said, holding her in his arms. She nodded, resting her head against his chest. I smiled; they were perfect for each other. Edward came up behind me and poked my sides, making me squeak. I turned and glared at him.

"Come on, we're going to be late," I stated, and walked off with a quick good-bye to Alice and Jasper. Edward trailed after me, after saying bye to the Cullen siblings behind us. All the way to English, he stayed silent; he was also completely silent until lunch.

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica said, coming toward me. Until, Emmett came up and slapped Edward's shoulder.

"Did class get out late or something, Edward?" He asked, ignoring me.

"Yeah," Edward replied.

"How long have you been treating Bella with the silent treatment?" Emmett asked, eyeing the way we weren't talking to each other.

"Eh, from first period," He replied, and then turned to me. "Bella, I'm sorry for acting like an idiot. Forgive me?" He asked, his emerald eyes looking into mine. I sighed.

"Fine. But, you're doing the dishes tonight," I stated, poking him in the chest. He nodded, and I smiled.

"Emmett! What's taking so long?" Alice complained as she appeared by my side and began dragging me to the Cullen table. He shrugged, and followed Alice leaving Edward to deal with Jessica. She said something to him and he shook his head, backing away as he did. When he joined us at the table, he looked at me.

"What just happened with you and Jessica?" Jasper asked, tugging Alice away from me.

"Just to go to the movies this week-end. I told her I couldn't, seeing as I have some homework I have to finish up," Edward replied, spinning his bottle cap like a top. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"She seems to be asking that a lot," I remarked. He looked up at me, his makeshift top stopping.

"I don't know why!" He said, throwing his arms up. I stood and sat next to him.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything, Edward. I was pointing out the fact she asks that nearly every week. Relax," I said, taking his wrists in my hands and bringing them down to the table. He looked over at me, his emerald eyes piercing into my brown ones. His face relaxed and I released his wrists. The bell rang, startling me. I looked down and noticed that Alice had dumped my tray; I paused for a second, grabbed Edward's wrist and pulled him to Biology, yelling thank you to Alice over my shoulder.

"Aren't we doing a lab today?" Edward asked me and I shrugged.

"Not sure. You know Mr. Banner doesn't tell us what we're doing," I replied, turning my attention to not tripping over my own two feet.

I sighed in relief when I made it to Biology, completely safe. When I sat down, I noticed a microscope and a box of slides on the table. As Mr. Banner explained the lab, I couldn't help but smile. I had already done this lab, back in Phoenix.

"Get started!" Mr. Banner said, and Edward turned to me, a smiled on his face, his green eyes sparkling.

**Okay, that's the chapter!**

**Please drop a review!**

**Arear.**


	5. 5: Vision and Dates

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

I turned to Bella, excitement, I'm sure, in my eyes.

"Ladies first, partner?" I asked, and Bella looked into my eyes for a moment. I was completely captivated by the emotion betrayed in her deep chocolate brown eyes. I started at the sound of the microscope being scraped across the table. Bella had grabbed the first slide and slid it into place.

"Prophase," She declared after a few seconds assessment and was taking the slide out when I stopped her. I grabbed my hand in hers, and it felt like it fit there, but static electricity shot through my hand and I dropped hers. She jerked back, nearly dropping the slide.

"Sorry, Bella," I said, still reaching for the microscope. I peered through the scope's lens and saw she was right. She was right, and I looked up briefly to write it in the first space on the worksheet. Slipping the second slide in, I glanced at it, and smiled slightly.

"Anaphase," I said, writing the word in the second space.

"May I?" She asked, voice indifferent. I smirked at her, but passed the microscope over to her. She looked at it and held up her hand for the third slide.

"Slide three?" She asked and I passed it to her. Her look was fleeting before she declared, "Interphase." She passed me the microscope before I could ask and I checked her answer. We finished before anyone was close, and I looked over at Bella. She was doodling on her notebook, sitting uneasily.

"Whose turn is it to cook dinner tonight?" I asked, and she looked at me.

"Mine, I think…" She trailed off as Mr. Banner came over. He peered over our shoulders, and then looked closer to check our answers.

"Edward? Didn't you think Isabella should have a chance at the microscope?" He asked, and Bella bristled slightly.

"Bella," I corrected automatically. "Actually, she identified three of the five slides." Mr. Banner turned to her then.'

"Have you done this lab before?" She nodded.

"Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yes."

"Were you in an advanced program in Phoenix?"

"Yeah." He looked at her, and then turned to me.

"Have you done this lab before too, Edward?" He asked and I nodded.

"With whitefish blastula as well," I replied. "I was also in an advanced program in Chicago." He nodded.

"Evidently you two are good partners for one another." Then the biology teacher walked off. I sighed and looked over at Bella.

"What are you gonna make for dinner?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"Whatever's there," She replied, and then Mr. Banner began to show what we had seen with no problem on the slides. The bell rang after his explanation, and I looked over at Bella.

"I'll see you in P.E. Bella. I forgot something in the lunchroom," I told her as I jogged toward the building. I watched her nod sadly, but left, Newton hanging at her elbow.

When I reached the cafeteria, I saw the jacket I'd left on the chair I had been sitting at. I grabbed it as I passed and hurried back to the gym. I got there just in time and went to change. We were playing volleyball again, and Mike was on Bella's team. I had a bit of trouble keeping my eyes on my own game, but I managed. When I wasn't doing anything, I watched Mike take Bella's position as she stood there, keeping her hands behind her back.

"Okay! Go change!" Coach Clapp called. Everyone retreated into the locker rooms and once I changed, I stood near the gym's exit, waiting for Bella. She walked toward me, Mike in toe.

"Hey, Edward," Bella said, walking up to me. Mike glared at me. I looked down at her.

"Hi, Bella. Are you going to talk to Alice later?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah. Knowing her, she'll ambush me after school," Bella replied, walking toward the truck as the bell rang. I smiled slightly and followed her. When I saw Alice squeezing the life out of Bella I had to laugh, until I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you laughing at, Edward?" I turned to see Jessica standing behind me.

"Nothing," I replied as I continued to walk towards Bella and Alice. "Alice! Will you please stop squeezing the life out of Bella?" I asked as I walked up to them. Alice released Bella and Bella fell back into my arms as I walked up.

"Thanks, Edward!" She said as I set her on her feet. I laughed as Alice pouted. Jasper came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Now Alice. Don't pout," He chided her gently. Rosalie walked up to our small group with Emmett following her.

"Hey! I just thought of something!" Alice exclaimed, and Bella backed away slowly.

"If this involves me being your Barbie doll, you can forget it!" She said, and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, it doesn't. At least, not much of it does. Why don't you guys come over to our house. I doubt Chief Swan would mind, but, it's your choice." Bella turned to me.

"Do you want to?" She asked me, and I was about to answer, when Alice's phone rang. She put it to her ear and listened.

"What? Now…. I understand, but…. Right, yeah. What? But that's impossible…. Okay, we'll be right over," Alice said, and she snapped the phone shut. Bella looked at her, and I noticed Alice's face was livid.

"I'm sorry guys, something's come up at home. Carlisle and Esme need us home. We'll see you tomorrow," Alice called as she and the rest of the Cullens.

"I wonder what's wrong," Bella said as we got into the truck. I shrugged as I started the truck with its usual roar.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

**Alice POV**

I growled slightly as Jasper started the car. This was not good; the vision might become a reality before we could stop it.

"Jasper, can you hurry? I need to talk to Carlisle," I told him, tapping my fingers restlessly against the glass.

"What's it about?" He asked, and I turned to look at him.

"My vision." That was all I needed to say to get him driving faster. I felt Emmett and Rosalie stare at the back of my head. I could tell, without reading their minds that they wanted to know what was going on. Jasper pressed down on the breaks, and I jumped out, forgetting to shut the door in my haste.

"Alice, dear?" Esme called, and I nodded, Caramel hair passed my sight line as I ran straight on to Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle--" I broke off after that as my sight went black. A vision began to form.

_Bella was standing on the porch of the Cullen house, dressed all in black. Tears streamed from her eyes as she stared into the sunset, watching the orb fall beyond the horizon. A woman appeared next to her, evidently her mother. She wrapped her arms around Bella's shoulder._

_"Bella, sweetie. I'm so sorry. I can't believe Charlie…" She stopped when Bella bowed her head, her hand going to her heart. She began to shake her head in denial. "Bella?" Her mother asked as she shook her head more and more violently._

_"No!" Bella cried, collapsing to the floor, rocking and crying. Her mother was frantic._

_"Bella! Bella!" She called, and Edward appeared. His green eyes and bronze hair shown in the setting sun making him look like an angel._

_"Renée? Is something wrong?" He asked, and then he saw Bella in a fetal position rocking slightly. "Bella?" He whispered, and in a few seconds he was kneeling next to Bella, then whom he lifted on to his lap. He started rubbing her back in soothing circles._

_"Shh, Bella. I'm here," he murmured, and Bella stiffened slightly._

_"Edward?" She asked, her hand clutching his pants. He smiled slightly, and continued to rub her back gently._

_"Yes, Bella. It's me," He replied, and she relaxed._

_"Stay with me, please?" She asked, whimpering. He nodded, and bent his head so it was next to hers._

_"I will. I won't let you be alone. I promise," He whispered in her ear, ignoring the fact that Renée was watching the proceedings with careful eyes. Soon Bella stopped shaking, but she stayed curled in Edward's lap. Her arms unwound themselves from her body, only to wrap around Edward's torso, hiding her face in his chest. Black then pulled itself over the scene and the vision ended._

"Alice!" Jasper's voice brought me back to reality, and I looked into his worried face.

"I'm fine. I just had a vision. It was about Edward and Bella," I said, looking at Carlisle.

"Will you explain it to me?" My "father" asked, and I nodded. I grasped Jasper's hand in my own as I explained everything. Carlisle just stood there and listened, not expressing anything.

"This was after the funeral?" He asked and I nodded.

"It _would_ explain why Renée is here. It'd also explain why Bella was in black and why she was heartbroken," Jasper said, and I looked at him. He smiled at me and I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I smiled at him and he took it as my silent "thank you". Carlisle turned to me again.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, and I remembered why I had wanted to get home faster.

"Remember my first vision? It's getting closer. It's going to happen sooner than I thought!" I said, and Carlisle stiffened.

"How soon?" He asked, and I thought about it briefly.

"My guess, but the time the girl's choice dance comes. It might be sooner, but that's my best guess," I replied, and Carlisle's shoulders dropped.

"Charlie's a good friend. I just can't believe he's leaving so soon," He said as he sat down in the chair behind his desk.

"Yeah," I said, and the room lapsed into silence.

(Time Skip: Beginning of March, close to the girl's choice dance, a few weeks before)

**BPOV**

"I can't get it!" I cried as I dropped my pencil and began to rub my temples. "It's just too confusing!" It was after dinner, and Edward and I were sitting up in his room, and I was struggling with my Trig. Edward sat at the head of the bed, finishing up his Government homework.

"You still having trouble, Bella?" He asked and I nodded. "What with?" He asked, looking over his own Trig homework.

"Um, two and five," I replied. "I got one, three, four, and six without any trouble, but two and five are confusing." Edward got off the bed and walked over so he was standing behind me. His green eyes ran over the problems.

"Actually, you have two right, and you're close to finishing five," He told me and I looked up at him, smiling.

"Really?" I asked, and he nodded. The shrill ring of the phone went off, and Charlie answered it. I turned back to my homework and looked at it. "Wait, I think I get it!" I said, and I wrote down what I thought was the answer. Edward looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"Great! That's the answer," He told me and I smiled.

"Bella! Phone!" Charlie called, and I looked up. Edward shrugged his shoulders, and I walked down stairs to answer it.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Bella!" Jessica's voice answered mine. I wasn't really the best of friends with her, but I got along.

"Hey, Jess. What's up?" I asked

"I was just wondering if I could ask if I could ask Mike to the girl's choice dance that's coming up," She said fast, and I thought about it for all of two seconds.

"Sure. I'm not going."

"What? Why not?" She asked.

"I'm not really much of a dancer," I replied, not wanting to talk about how "me plus dancing equals me and a lot of people around me getting hurt".

"Are you sure?"

"You have fun with Mike," I said, and she thanked me for allowing her to ask. We hung up then, and I returned to Edward's room. He was playing his keyboard, and I sat on his bed, letting the soothingly music wash over me.

"What did Jessica want?" Edward asked, stopping his playing and turning to me.

"She wanted my permission to ask Mike to the girl's choice dance," I replied and Edward nodded.

"Are you going?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Are you crazy? You've seen how I am during gym. Try imagining me in high heels while trying to stay on my feet," I told him and he winced.

"I can see why you aren't going," He said and turned back to the keyboard.

"Are you going?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Nah, not worth it," He said, still playing. The music was so sweet and calming, I felt my eyelids drooping and I fell asleep.

**Okay! Here's the chapter. Next chapter: Blood Typing, Dance Dates, and an announcement that leaves Bella and Edward cold. Can you guess it? If so, leave it in a review! Thanks a bunch!**

**Arear**


	6. 6: Nightmare, Blood Testing, and News

**Yes! It's an update! Blame my sister, I would have had this up earlier, but she kicked me off the computer. :( **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Except for Sabrina, whom you will meet, well kind of meet, this chapter. She's MINE!!!**

**EPOV**

I turned to see Bella asleep on my bed. She was curled in a ball, her head pillowed by her arms. Her face was peaceful as she slept; her mouth was curved slightly in a smile, and I chuckled softly at the sight. Once I'd stood, I walked over to Bella and lifted her into my arms. She turned towards me and held my shirt in her hands, not letting it go.

"Um, Bella?" I murmured, and she didn't do anything. I carried her to her room, and when I tried to set her down, she refused to release my shirt. Sighing, I sat down on her bed with my back to the wall, and covered us with her quilt. She sighed happily, snuggling her head into my chest. I closed my eyes and felt myself falling into unconsciousness.

I woke up when Bella shifted slightly. My eyes opened, and I saw her sitting up, still on my lap. She yawned and looked at me, her chocolate eyes shocked.

"Did I fall asleep on you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No. When I was carrying you to your room, you held on to me and wouldn't let go. I decided this solution was easier than prying your hands from my shirt when it probably would've woken you up," I replied as she stood and motioned for me to leave. I left, and returned to my own room. As I got my clothes and went to the bathroom to shower, I thought about things. I loved Bella, as a little sister, but I couldn't help but wonder if I loved her more than that. Now that I was thinking about that, I just wasn't sure.

"Edward! Get out of the shower!" Bella called, and I turned it off, toweling down, and stepping out of the shower. I tugged my clothes on and got out of the bathroom. Bella stood outside the door, clothes in her hands. I returned to my room and got my bag ready for the day.

"Shoot! Edward! Look at the time!" Bella yelled as she dashed out of the bathroom, not tripping surprisingly, and into her own room. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, and groaned.

"Aw, man!" I said as I ran down stairs, grabbing two granola bars as I passed in the kitchen. If we didn't hurry, we'd be late for school. Bella was waiting for me at the door and I tossed her the keys. She caught them, surprisingly, and we ran for the truck.

We made it just in time for the final bell. Bella sat in her seat with a sigh, and I just _plopp_ed down in mine, taking out my school stuff. The day went relatively normal surprisingly. But, Jessica wasn't acting like she normally did. Bella brought up the subject as we walked over to sit with the Cullen's and Hale's.

"Did you notice that Jess wasn't acting normal earlier?" She asked as she sat, and I nodded as I opened my soda.

"Yeah, she wasn't as bubbly as normal." I sipped my soda causally as I answered. Alice glanced over at us, smiling sadly at us. Bella opened her lemonade carefully.

"I think it's because of me. She wanted to ask Mike to the girl's choice dance. But, he probably wants to ask me." Alice shook her head, and Bella looked up.

"I don't think it's that, Bella. I'm not sure why, but you'll probably end up finding out. Don't worry about it until you have to," Alice told her. She nodded, and began to eat slowly and carefully. I ended up just staring off into space as I waited for the bell to ring; I'd already eaten my food and threw out the trash. I hadn't noticed Lauren come up, until I heard Alice.

"Hello, Lauren. What can we do for you?" She had asked, and I finally turned to the blonde girl standing near the table.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to Edward momentarily," She said, eyeing Alice, Rosalie, and Bella with distain. I glanced over at Bella, and nodded.

"Sure Lauren." She smiled at me, and led me to the hallway. I leaned casually against the lockers and she stood before me.

"So, what's up?" I asked, and she looked at me searchingly.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to the dance that's coming up. Will you?" I was shocked, but was careful not to show it on my face. I remembered Bella asking me if I was going and I had said no.

"Sorry, Lauren. I can't go," I told her, and her eyes narrowed. I could tell she thought I was going with someone else.

"Did someone already invite you?" She asked, or rather near demanded.

"No, I have some homework, and I was planning on going to Seattle," I replied, and I'd have to talk to Bella to see if I could borrow the truck.

"Oh, okay," Lauren said, and she turned around and left. I returned to the table, and Bella looked at me.

"What did Lauren want?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Just to ask me to the dance," I replied. "I got out of it though, by saying I was going to Seattle that weekend. May I use your truck for the day?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Actually, I might come with you. There's some stuff I need, seeing as Forks is pretty limited, Before you ask Alice, no I am not going to let you buy my things," She said, turning to her. Alice's smiling face turned into a pout.

"Why not?" I had to laugh at the look on her face. Alice turned to glare at me, and I smiled at her. She scowled at me, and then Bella spoke.

"You _know_ I hate it when people spend unnecessary amounts of money on me." Bella replied. "And buying me things when I have money counts." Alice had already forced Bella to go shopping with her, and I had been with Emmett and Jasper, loosing at video games.

**BPOV**

I have to admit, when Lauren was talking to Edward in the hallway, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy in the pit of my stomach. But when he turned her down, I felt better. I hadn't been lying when I told him I needed to go to Seattle. I did need to go, but I also wanted to spend time with him. Only, in a different environment than at school or at home under the watchful eyes of Charlie, one more secluded than that.

I mentally groaned; my emotions were too confusing at the moment. I felt Edward's eyes on me, and I looked up and stared into his beautiful emerald eyes. The mere sight of them could leave me breathless, and I could feel my heart pumping faster than it normally did. I noticed Jasper looking away from me, a smile curling the corners of his lips.

"Bella? Earth to Bella!" I turned to Alice and she smiled. "Hello, again. Did you have a nice nap?" She asked, and I flushed scarlet. Edward laughed, and I turned to glared at him. The bell sounded, and I stood, collecting my stuff, and thoughts, and went to Biology, completely ignoring Edward as I went. That's when I noticed Mike being unusually quiet. When I was in the classroom, and was seated, Mike came up to my table and sat on the edge.

"Hey, Bella?" He said, and I turned to him, smiling slightly. Edward had come in and had sat down by this time, but I ignored him.

"Hi, Mike. What's up?" I asked, and I heard Edward tapping his pencil slightly.

"So, Jessica asked me to the dance that's coming up," He told me, looking forward.

"That's great!" I could hear the fake enthusiasm in my voice. "You'll have a great time with her!" He frowned slightly, obviously not pleased by my reaction.

"I told her I had to think about it."

"Why would you do that?" He flinched, probably because of the disapproval in my tone.

"Well, I was hoping you were gonna ask me." He blushed as he said it. I mentally groaned, and glanced at Edward out of the corner of my eye, silently asking if I should use the Seattle excuse. He nodded slightly, and I looked back at Mike who was looking at me eagerly.

"I can't go, Mike," I told him, and his eyes narrowed.

"Did someone already ask you?" He asked, and I noticed that he now glared toward Edward. _That_ peeved me. I didn't want to go out with my adopted brother… I think.

"No, I'm not going to be in town. I'm going to Seattle that weekend," I told him.

"Can't you go another weekend?" He asked in a last-ditch effort.

"Sorry, no. So, you shouldn't keep Jess waiting, it's rude," I told him, trying to be gentle.

"Yeah, okay," Mike said as he walked back to his seat. **(A/N: Did that sound too much like the book?) **I sighed and rubbed my temples, trying to calm my headache before it turned into a migraine. I could feel Edward's gaze on me, and I looked up as Mr. Banner began to lecture us. The period passed quickly, and Gym was as brutal as ever, but that wasn't new news. We played badminton, I think. I'm not entirely sure, seeing as I was zoning out for most of it.

The bell rang, and I nearly ran to the lockers to change. I was faster than Edward, for a first. As I walked to the truck, my mind was wandering, thinking about Mike and Jessica, their relationship, my worry about Mike's feelings toward me, and Lauren asking Edward out. I was so into my thoughts, that I nearly had a stroke when I saw the tall, black figure leaning against the truck. I thought it was Edward, but my erratically beating heart slowed when I realized it was just Eric leaning against the bed.

"Hey, Eric," I said as I dug around in my jacket pocket for the key.

"Bella, will you go to the dance with me?" His voice broke twice as he asked, and I turned, shocked.

"I thought it was girl's choice," I said, and he hung his head, nodded. I smiled slightly. "Thank you for asking, but I'm not going to be in town that day." He sighed, and looked up.

"Well, maybe next time."

"Maybe," I said, and he left. I climbed into the drivers seat and sat there, waiting for Edward to come. I reached into my bag and pulled out my homework. I was half way through my Government, when a knocking on the passenger's side window. I turned and saw Tyler Crowley from my Government class at the window. Reaching over, I unrolled the window as best I could, but stopped half way.

"Hey Tyler. What do you need?" I asked, and he smiled. I did _not_ like that smile.

"I was just wondering…." I knew what he was going to ask before he even finished saying it.

"Will you ask me to go to the dance with you?" He continued, and I groaned mentally.

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler," I said sharply, and he nodded.

"I know. Mike told me."

"Then why…." I started, by stopped when I saw him smirk.

"I just thought you were letting him down easy," He replied, and I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, but I am going to be out of town."

"That's cool, we still have prom." With that said, he turned and walked away. I groaned, and saw Edward walking to the truck, his eyes darting back and forth, watching for something or someone.

"Took you long enough," I told him as he got in the passenger's seat, and he glanced at me.

"Yeah, well, almost every turn I took, I was caught by girls wanting to go to the dance with me. Fortunately, or unfortunately, only two girls got the nerve to ask me," He told me as I started the truck with a roar. As I drove back to Charlie's, I broke the silence that had fallen over us.

"You're not the only one who got asked out. Both Tyler and Eric asked me, but I used the Seattle excuse," I told him as we pulled into the driveway. "Oh, and it's your turn to cook tonight. I did the cooking last night." I opened the door and hopped out. Edward was already at the front door and unlocking it. I went straight to my room and sat on my bed. Reaching under my bed, my fingers found my shoebox of CDs. My flicked through the choices until I found one Phil had given me. I put it in the CD player, put my headphone jack in, and put the CD on a loop. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes, trying to figure out the beats and lyrics. Before I realized it, I was asleep.

**(Dream)**

_I found myself walking in the forest near Charlie's house. For once, it wasn't raining, and the sun could be seen on the edges of the forest. Edward appeared, running towards me, his bronze hair falling before his emerald green eyes. He stopped in front of me and embraced me, my own arms going of their own accord around his waist. He held me to his chest tightly, as if he was afraid that if he let me go for a second, I'd disappear._

_"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked him, and he looked down. A tortured look in his eyes, and I felt fear lace through my veins. One of his hands reached up and gently stroked my cheek, his thumb gliding across my cheekbone as he stared into my eyes._

_"I won't let them get you, Bella. Maybe, they'll only take me…." He murmured in my ear, and I looked at him in horror._

_"What are you…" My voice died as I realized that whatever he was scared of was after both of us and… he was planning on sacrificing himself for me! "No! You can't! I won't let you!" I cried as I realized what he planned on doing._

_His eyes held a haunted look as he spoke. "It's the only way. We tried running; it doesn't work. And… I can't bare to loose you like that!" He said, panic now flooding his features. The hand that was on my face left, and it began to stroke my hair gently, as tears welled up in my eyes. Edward looked at me, and I clutched his shirt in my fists. The tears fell, leaving trails down my cheeks. Edward's thumb wiped them away, and his other hand stroked my hair soothingly._

_"Hush, Bella. Everything will be alright," He told me, and I shook my head._

_"No! No it won't! Nothing will be the same if you die! I'll be alone, and I couldn't bare that! Charlie's already dead, and if you died, I don't know what I'd do!" I sobbed into his chest. His arms encircled me again, and pulled me so that my head was buried in his chest. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear, but still I cried._

_"Having a last goodbye?" A wicked voice asked, and Edward turned toward it. I looked up at Edward, and saw his face was… defiant? I turned in his arms and saw three people, a man and two women. The man had brown hair, which fell all over the place. The rest of this face was perfect, but it was his eyes that scared me. They, along with the eyes of one of the women, were red, a dull crimson. The other woman, who had vivid red hair, had ruby eyes that shown in the darkness. Her posture was like a feline, and every feature of her face was perfect._

_The last woman, however, was watching Edward and Edward alone, while the man had his eyes on me, and the red haired woman was watching the man. Her hair was a white blonde, long, and she looked a lot like Rosalie. Their body structures were the same, and their faces were similar. Her eyes were hungry, but when she looked at me, they filled with disgust._

_"Still alive, little human? And still clinging to _my _Edward." Her voice was beautiful; it was undeniable, like a chorus of angels, yet cold and bleak. I cringed against Edward and the man spoke._

_"Now, Sabrina. Don't be so cruel. After all, soon darling little Bella won't be able to see her precious Edward. We should give them time." His voice matched the one that had spoken first. Edward looked at him._

"_Let Bella go. I'll stay in her place, and I won't fight. Please, just let her go," He said, holding me to his chest tighter. The red-haired woman spoke; her voice was full of scorn._

_"You think we are here to bargain that girl's life for yours? Not likely." Edward scowled, but looked down into my eyes. He bent his head to my ear._

_"I promise everything will be alright," He whispered, so low that the people across from us had no chance of hearing. Then he pushed me behind him, and the blonde woman, Sabrina, smirked._

_"You think that you'll be able to protect her like that?" She demanded, and Edward's hand reached around and pushed me farther into the woods._

_"Run, Bella!" He cried, and I ran. Unfortunately, I had gotten no more than a few feet, when I was slammed against a tree by a strong and invisible force. When my sight cleared, the brown haired man was to my right, his fingernails, which I now noticed were more like daggers than anything else, were against my throat, constricting my movements._

_"Well, well. Look carefully, Edward, for this will be the last you see of your precious little Bella," He snarled, and the red haired woman spoke, her voice now less scornful._

_"Now, James. Won't it taste sweeter with fear and sorrow laced through it?" She asked, and James paused momentarily._

_"You're right, Victoria. But, then how would we…" He trailed off, and Victoria and Sabrina smiled._

_"Kill the boy first," Victoria replied, her smirk getting wider. "She'll be dealing with the knowledge of his death _and_ the fear of what's about to happen to her." James nodded, and turned to Sabrina, who was standing away from Edward._

_"Okay. Sabrina, you can go ahead." She smiled maliciously and then… she raced toward Edward, pinning him to a tree. She began to bring her lips to his throat, and his eyes looked to mine. Fear for me, not for him, was there, so was sorrow, and another emotion. Tears began to fall again as I finally identified that other emotion. Her lips had nearly connected to his throat._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

I shot upright in bed, yanking my CD player from the bedside, screaming "No". Thumping could be heard, and my door was suddenly opened. Edward stood there, framed in the doorway.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked, as he walked carefully over to me. As soon as he was sitting on the bed, I was in his arms, sobbing my eyes out. I just them realized that my cheeks had already been damp, as if I was crying in my sleep **(A/N: That is possible. I've done it myself… not a very good dream.)**. Edward's hand began to rub my back as I cried into his chest. He didn't care that his shirt was getting wet. When I finished, Edward led me downstairs, and made me sit in a kitchen chair while he got me some dinner; which happened to be chicken enchiladas. Charlie chose that moment to come in, and he seemed a little suspicious of the smell of green peppers, thinking I had done the cooking. When he saw me sitting and Edward dishing up the food, he relaxed slightly. We ate in silence, and Edward didn't bring up my nightmare, the images still vivid in my mind,

"Well, I'm going to shower before I head to bed," I said as I put my dishes in the sink; whoever cooked dinner had to do the dishes afterward. I climbed up the stairs, completely tired. When I got to my bedroom, I had forgotten about taking a shower and got straight into my pajamas. I put my CD player inside my desk drawer, along with the headphones. Then, too tired to care about the light, I collapsed on my bed, falling asleep the instant my head hit the pillow. Images plagued my sleep, but I didn't wake up. Most of them were from my earlier dream, and I'm positive I started crying again.

**EPOV**

When I was finished doing the dishes, I listened for the shower, but didn't hear it. But, as I walked to my bedroom, I saw Bella's light on. Looking in her room, I saw she was fast asleep, with her hair still dry. I smiled slightly as I turned off the light, feeling like a parent of a young child. As I turned to leave, Bella whimpered.

"No! You can't! I won't let you!" She cried, tears starting to pour from her closed eyes. I walked towards her, sitting on the edge of her bed. She rolled over, and I saw tears falling from her eyes.

"Edward…" She murmured as she tossed and turned. "No… No!" She whispered. "You can't, Edward…" I was startled. She was dreaming about me, and something bad, evidently. By the time she quieted, it was well past midnight. So, I returned to my room, making sure my alarm was set. I changed quickly out of my clothes and into some pajama pants. I lay awake for a time, trying to figure out what this all meant, but I wasn't sure.

I woke up to my alarm blaring at me. I groaned as I stood up, and trudged to my closet. I'd shower tonight, I decided as I pulled on a clean shirt and jeans. I walked down stairs to see Bella sitting at the table, completely dressed and showered.

"Morning, Bella," I said as I sat down at the table, a bowl of cereal in front of me. I looked at Bella; she must have given it to me, seeing as I hadn't had time to get it. She smiled.

"As a thank you for last night, both times," She said. "I know you came in and turned off the light." I nodded as I chewed the cereal. She took that as my silent "You're Welcome". Once I finished my cereal, I put my dishes in the sink and quickly washed the two bowls and spoons. Bella put them away and tossed me the keys.

"Thanks, Bella," I said as I caught the keys and headed out the door with my bag on my back. Bella locked up and slipped in the passenger seat. The drive was normal, until Bella shivered slightly, and when I looked over at her, she just shook her head.

"It's nothing, I promise," She told me as we got out of the truck, having arrived at school. We started walking to English, when… Bella tripped. My arms shot out automatically and encircled her waist, pulling her up. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Edward," She told me as we continued to English, with me keeping an eye on her incase she fell again. We made it to English with little incident, and I noticed Mike wasn't sitting next to Bella like he normally did. But, both he and Eric met us at the door, so I figured she was forgiven for turning them down, if only slightly. The day passed normally, with whispered rumors of blood-typing in Biology. Bella was more klutzy than normal today, tripping during every passing time. I was beginning to think catching her was a full-time job.

"Bella, are you sure you are okay?" I asked her for the thousandth time as we walked to the Cullen table.

"I'm positive," She replied, sipping her lemonade, the only thing she got today. "I guess it's just that dream." I remembered what happened yesterday, and that she never told me it.

"Speaking of which, you never told me what happened in that nightmare," I told her, and Alice perked. She had been moping slightly, and Jasper had been working on cheering her up.

"What nightmare?" She asked.

"The nightmare I had yesterday afternoon, while Edward was cooking dinner," Bella said, laying her head on the table. Her tiny hand reached for mine, and I took her hand, rubbing circles on her palm. She turned her head toward me, gratefully smiling.

"I'm not sure what to make of it, though," She said, her voice muffled slightly by the table. "It was so strange. I'm not sure I'm ready to tell people about it," She admitted, and Alice looked at her, a gentle sisterly look in her eyes. She moved so she was sitting next to Bella and rubbed her back gently.

"Was it that bad?" She murmured, and Bella nodded.

"Yes," She chocked out, and I felt my heart squeeze and clench uncomfortably. She shouldn't be like this. She should be happy and smiling, not in pain as she was now. Jasper looked at me, and I saw him smile. Alice looked up at him, and he bent to whisper in her ear. Her face broke into a smile. But, before either Bella or I could ask, the bell rang. I stood and held my hand out; Bella took it and pulled herself up, colliding with my chest. Alice squealed, and Bella stepped back, releasing my hand.

"Come on, Edward. We have to get to Biology," She said, and I nodded. Mike walked ahead of us, and I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and real soon.

Mr. Banner wasn't in class yet, so people were just chatting. Bella laid her head down on the desk as she waited. I just sat there, tapping my fingers against the desk. Mr. Banner chose that moment to come in, and Bella straightened. As he explained what we were doing, I noticed Bella slump slightly, and then the scent of blood filled the room.

_Oh, god!_ I thought as the scent made my head whirl. I noticed Bella laid her head on the table, trying to breath through her mouth. I put my head between my hands, also breathing through my mouth, and focusing my thoughts elsewhere.

"Bella, Edward?" Mr. Banner asked, and I turned my head, still cradled in my hands, toward him.

"I already know my blood type Mr. Banner," Bella murmured, and he looked at me.

"I do too," I said, and he looked back at Bella.

"Do you feel dizzy?" He asked, and I think she nodded her head. "What about you, Edward?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I can take her to the nurse, Mr. Banner," I said, and I noticed Mike glaring at me. He nodded.

"Can you walk Bella?"

"Yes," She whispered, and l helped her to her feet. She weakly wrapped her arm around my waist. I supported her out of the classroom and outside, breathing in the cool air.

"Thank god we're out of there!" I exclaimed, and Bella nodded weakly. I looked down at her, and she looked half-dead. _I hope she doesn't hate me for this!_ I thought as I picked her up, holding her bridal-style. Her eyes flew open, and she looked at me.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice a weak croak.

"I'm getting you to the nurse. Now, please don't complain," I told her as I walked carefully to the nurse's office.

"It's the smell more than the sight, right?" I asked as I walked, gingerly carrying Bella in my arms. She nodded, and I managed to curl her under one arm –_ Thank Goodness she's light!_ – and opened the door, before I repositioned her properly in my arms. Ms. Cope looked up, saw us, and gasped.

"Oh, my!"

"She fainted in Biology," I explained, and Ms. Cope rushed to open the nurse's door. The grandmotherly nurse looked up as I set Bella on the brown cot.

"We were blood typing in Biology," I said, and she nodded sagely.

"There's always one. Stay still for a bit, honey. It'll pass," She told Bella.

"I know," She said, nearly moaning. The nurse looked at me.

"You can go back to class," She told me and I shook my head.

"I can't. I'd just have to come back down here. I can't stand the scent of blood," I replied, and she nodded, pursing her lips. She left to get Bella a cool compress, and she lay there for a time.

"We had to do blood typing today?" She moaned, and I nodded.

"I guess we did," I said, and she sat up. The nurse came back with the compress, but Bella shook her head.

"I'm okay now," She said, as Ms. Cope poked her head through the door.

"We've got another one." Then Mike came in supporting Lee. Evidently, he needed to see his _own_ blood. Then, a salty, rusty odor hit my nose, and I looked down at Bella.

"Let's go in the office," I said, and she wheeled around and caught the door with her hand. We left the nurse's, and Mike came out.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"Just keep your hand in your pocket," She warned.

"It's not bleeding anymore," He muttered, and then looked at her.

"What are you doing this weekend?" He asked, and Bella shrugged.

"Catching up on homework, chores, the usual," She replied, and Mike nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you in gym," He said as he left the office. Once he was gone, she groaned.

"Gym, ugh." I smiled. Maybe I could get us out of gym.

"I can handle that. Go sit and look pale," I murmured in her ear, and she glared at me, but sat down all the same.

"Ms. Cope?" I asked as I walked up to the desk. She turned to look at me.

"Yes, Edward?" She asked, and I could have sworn her heart was beating out of her chest.

"Bella has PE next period, and I don't think she'd up to it. Is it alright if I take her home?" I asked, hoping it'd be okay. She nodded.

"Do you need a pass too, Edward?" She flustered, and I shook my head.

"I have the same class as Bella. So, I don't think Coach Clapp will mind," I said, and she nodded.

"Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better Bella," She called over to her. I turned enough to Bella, who nodded weakly.

"Come on, Bella. Do you need me to carry you again?" I teased and she glared at me, standing on her own and walking out the door.  
We got to the truck. Once we were both in, I started driving home. Bella sat staring out the window while I concentrated on driving. Unfortunately, we didn't know the bombshell we'd have to deal with back at home.

**BPOV**

When we got home, I put my stuff up in my room and began to make dinner. I made something simple, pasta, chicken and a salad. I was halfway done making dinner when the phone rang. I reached over and plucked it from its cradle, placing it to my ear.

"Hello?"  
"Bella?" Carlisle's voice asked.

"Oh, hello Carlisle. What can I do for you?" I asked politely.

"You need to come down to the hospital," He replied, and his tone was serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and I noticed Edward leaning against the door, listening to my side of the conversation.

"It's your father. He was shot on the job… I'm afraid he's not going to make it." 

**Cliffhanger! I know I know, you guys are probably going to get mad at me, and you have full rights, just don't kill me!**

**And, we have a bit of light shed on the future. What was the emotion Bella identified in Edward's eyes in her dream? Take a guess! Any questions? Message me, and I'll put up a Q&A.**

**Thanks a bunch!  
Arear (14 pages! WOOT!!!)**


	7. 7: Charlie's Death

**I'm so sorry this took so long! But, here it is!**

**This chapter is going to be mostly Bella's POV with a little Edward here and there. The reason I'm doing this is because we need to see how Bella is feeling from her perspective after her father dies. Okay? Glad everyone understands:) Oh! And there's going to be a bit of Carlisle's POV too.**

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella dropped the phone. I picked it up and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"  
"Edward!"  
"Carlisle? What happened?"  
"It's Charlie. You two need to come down to the hospital, now! He was shot when he was trying to stop a hit-n-run. He's not going to make it, so please come down now!" Carlisle said, and my voice shook as I answered.

"We'll come down right away." I heard him murmured agreement, and I hung up the phone. Bella was still standing next to the stove, and I took her arm as I turned off the stove. She followed me, and then collapsed on my back as we were walking to the car, her tears wetting my shirt. I reached around and held her in my arms, letting her sob.

"Come on, Bella. We have to get to the hospital." She nodded slightly at my words, and wrapped her arms around my torso as I walked to the truck. She only let go so she and I could get in the truck; otherwise her arms remained around my torso. Her grip tightened as we got to the hospital, and this time she refused to release me.

**BPOV**

I couldn't, didn't want to, believe Charlie was going to die; I was afraid. Edward was a rock; he was my rock. I was afraid that if I let go of him, he'd disappear too. I only let go of him so he, and I, could get in the truck. Then my arms were back around his torso, clutching him like the life preserver he was.

When we got to the hospital, my mind shut down. My arms refused to move from where they were. Edward didn't mind, I think, he just rubbed my arm soothingly as we got closer to Charlie's room. The Cullen family was standing near the room, and Alice rushed forward, encasing both Edward and me in hugs. She kissed my cheek, and had a sympathetic look in her tawny eyes.

"Oh, Bella!" She cried, and Jasper took her and held her to his chest. Esme looked into the room, and then turned to us.

"Carlisle says it's okay for you to come in," She said, and Edward nodded. We entered the room, and I wailed when I saw Charlie lying on the hospital bed, wires attached everywhere. Carlisle looked up when we entered, and his expression softened, especially when he saw me, clinging to Edward like there was no tomorrow. He motioned for us to join him next to the bed. Edward gently led us there, and I stood in front of him. Charlie's eyes flickered open, and when he saw us, he smiled. I took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I shouldn't--" He broken off by coughing, and I shook my head.

"Shush. Don't talk dad," I said, tears welling in my eyes. Charlie shook his head.

"I love you Bella. Even if I'm gone, never forget that," He whispered, before turning to Edward. "Take good care of her, Edward. Take good care of my Bella," He whispered, and I let go of his hand.

**Carlisle POV**

I watched the last moments between the Chief and the children. True, they aren't really children but Bella looked like a child does when she is lost and her parents are gone. I turned back to them when I heard the beeping of Charlie's heart monitor slow. Bella was clutching Edward's shirt in a fist, refusing to let it go. Charlie's chest rose for the final time as he breathed his last. The room was silent as the heart monitor stopped beeping.

"No!" Bella wailed as tears fell from her eyes and she hid her face in Edward's chest. Edward looked down at her, a tear falling on the top of her head. His arms held her to his chest; I assumed that he was calming her with his presence, I can't tell.

"Well, according to your father's will, Edward, Bella, you're going to live with my family until someone else comes," I told them gently, and I waited for Bella's reaction. I heard her gasp, and she looked at me fearfully.

"But, what about my mother? I can't leave with her. I can't leave Edward here alone! He's my brother!" She looked up into his eyes, and he smiled sadly down at her.

"But Bella, what about you? You can't just leave your mother to live here. Are you sure you want to live here in Forks when your father has died?" He asked gently, and Bella nodded, burying her head back into Edward's chest. I put my hand gently on Edward's shoulder, and he looked down, pain etched on his face.

"Excuse me for a moment, Edward. I need to go call Bella's mother. I'm sure you'd like some time alone with Bella, correct?" I asked, and Edward nodded.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle. For everything you've done. I don't think Bella could have handled calling her mother." He looked down at Bella, then said, "Scratch that, I _know_ she wouldn't be able to handle it." I nodded to him and left the room. Out in the hall, I addressed my family.

"Please don't go in there just yet. Bella and Edward, especially Bella, needs some time just with each other." Everyone nodded, and I went to go call Bella's mother, Renée. This was one conversation I was not looking forward to.

The phone rang a few times before a woman answered the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Hello, is this Renée?" I asked politely.

"Yes, that's me. What can I do for you?" She asked, puzzled.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. I work for the hospital at Forks." I waited for the next question.

"Bella! Oh, no! What happened to her?" She demanded, panic evident in her voice.

"Bella is perfectly fine. But, something did happen to Charlie."  
"What happened?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"He was shot on the job, and there was nothing we could do to save him. He's dead." I waited for her outburst.

"Oh my… Bella! How's she taking it?"  
"She's taking it pretty hard. She's refusing to let go of Edward."

"Edward? Who's he?" _So she doesn't know about Edward… _I thought.

"He's a young man Charlie was taking care of after his parents died from pneumonia. He and Bella are good friends from what I've seen," I told her, and it was true from what I heard Edward say at the dinner a while ago and from what Alice said when they were at lunch. I heard Renée sigh.

"I'll come down as soon as I can." She replied.

"Thank you, Renée," I said.

"Who is Bella and Edward going to live with for the time being?"

"They'll be living with my family and I."  
"Thank you." We said our good-byes, and I hung up the phone. I returned to the hallway, and I saw Edward sitting in a chair, Bella curled in his lap. Alice looked at me.

"They've been like that since you left. Bella collapsed and Edward picked her up into his arms. He got a chair and has been holding her ever since. I can smell the salt from all their tears from here!" She said, and Jasper sent a calming wave to her and the rest of the family. I nodded to him, and I returned to Charlie's room.

**BPOV**

I barely noticed when I fell to the floor, but I _did_ notice Edward pick me up and hold me in his arms as I cried. I didn't notice Carlisle enter the room either until he spoke.

"Edward, would you and Bella like to come to our house?" He asked, and I held on to Edward tighter.

"Yeah. I don't think Bella can be here much longer," He said, and I felt him stand up, and I was still encased in his arms. I felt us walking, and I felt the cool air of outside when we exited the room. Edward kept me in his arms, and I felt safe. But my mind wouldn't, refuse to, to work properly. I heard Alice speaking to me; her tone gentle but my mind didn't comprehend what she was staying. I just wanted to stay in Edward's arms, where I was safe, and where the only thing that plagued my mind, besides Charlie's death, was images and scenes from my nightmare.

"Bella." I looked up and saw Edward looking down at me. His eyes were gentle and calm, but I could see the pain he hid. That one look begged me to return to the world, but I couldn't, not yet.

"Edward, this is her room." I heard Alice say, and I felt him start walking again. He set me down on the bed, and then sat down next to me. More pressure on the bed alerted me to the fact someone else was sitting next to me.

"Bella? C'mon, you're stronger than this. Everyone is worried about you. Please, Charlie wouldn't want you to be like this." Alice's soft voice spoke on my left, and I felt Edward wrap his arms around me again. Feelings began to return to me, and I felt the tears coursing down my cheeks. I let out a sob. My mind began to work again, and I curled into a ball, sobbing.

"Is she awake?" A gentle voice asked, and I heard Alice speak as I was lifted from the bed and set on something warm.

"She's back to the conscious world. But, she's taking it hard." I heard Alice say from my left. I looked up, and saw Edward, his face slightly tear-streaked.

"I'm sorry," I said, and I looked down. I felt his gentle fingers raise my head, and I looked into his sparkling emerald eyes.

"Don't be. Anyone would be like that if their father or parent died. I'd know. I was unresponsive for a week before I could actually do stuff," Edward said, and I hid my face in his chest again. Finally, I felt my eyelids droop, and I fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, I woke up tucked into a warm bed with my quit draped over me. I looked at the clock, and sighed. It was Friday today, and that meant I had to go to school. I did _not _want to deal with all the sympathies and condolences. I got out of bed, and walked over to the closet, only to snap it shut again. It was full of designer clothes, but I saw some normal jeans and a shirt.

"Alice, one of these days," I murmured as I walked out of my room and down the stairs. When I found the kitchen, a warm meal was already sitting there for me, and I sat down to eat. Edward appeared from the backyard, with Emmett and Alice trailing after him. Edward smiled at me.

"Morning, Bella," He said, and I smiled at him. Alice walked over and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She said and I continued to eat.

"If there's one thing I'm not looking forward to, it's today. I don't think I can bare all the sympathy and condolences that are bound to come Edward and mine's way!" I said as I finished up. Alice took the bowl and washed it for me.

"Come on! Let's get going! Bella and Edward, you're taking the Volvo with me, while Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper take the Mercedes. Not the M3!" She called to Rosalie as she left.

"Humph!" She said, and I laughed. Alice smiled at me and grabbed my hand. She tugged me to the garage, where my bag sat in the passenger seat. I got in and heard Edward slide in behind me. As we started to drive off, I felt an ominous feeling hit my gut. Something was going to happen. Something big.

**I'm sorry this chapter wasn't that long! I wanted to get this out to all my faithful readers, including those who don't review. The next chapter will, and I promise this, be longer. And I won't take as long!**

**So, drop a review, and if you have any questions, PM me or leave them in a review!**

**Thanks!**

**Arear**


	8. 8: School, Secret, and Fear

**Hello all! As promised, here is a longer chapter, to make up for the short one, and the horribly long wait. (Once again, I'm terribly sorry about that!)**

**And I'm also very sorry about the long wait on this chapter. School is a drag, and a pain, especially algebra class!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the ****Twilight**** Series. However, once I finish my novel, I'll own the characters from that! Whee! **

**BPOV**

Alice drove slightly like a maniac. My fingers never let go of the armrests until we reached school. I climbed out, my legs wobbly, and Edward caught me as I slipped.

"Thanks," I said, and he nodded.

"No problem," He told me as we walked to class. On the way, we got a ton of sympathetic looks, from students and teachers alike. When we go to class, our teacher looked at us.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Edward, Bella," He told us as we took our seats. Mike looked at me with sympathy in his eyes, as did Eric and every other student we came across. Even Jessica was kinder to me today.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" She said when we sat down. I looked out the window as she said it.

_In a way, I'm not. As much as I love Charlie, I'd rather him be dead than in pain. But, I wish people would stop! It's getting annoying, and I really don't want to think about it._ I thought as Mr. Varner began the lesson.

All during lunch, people came up to the Cullen table and gave us, Edward and I, their sympathies. It took all my self-control _not_ to yell at them. But, I did it, how I did, though, I don't think I'll ever know. _That_ was when Mike approached me. I glanced at him.

"Hi, Mike," I said, with as much of my normal tone as I could. He looked at me, and I could see the sympathy in his eyes. I know I already mentioned it, but I was _not_ _in the mood for sympathy!_ I hated it when people felt bad for me. It irked me, a lot!

"Hey, Bella. Look, I'm sorry about Chief Swan. It must be really hard on you," He said, and I nodded slightly. I hadn't noticed Edward walk up behind me until I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I turned and he smiled at me. His emerald eyes sparkled tiredly at me, and I felt something tug at my heart. The look in his eyes, the pain and sadness, tugged at my heart viciously. I shouldn't see that look. He should be happier, but it would be impossible to be happy when someone who's been taking care of you has pasted on. We went to gym, and finally the day was over.

It was a relief, and a worry to get in Alice's Volvo at the end of the day. I wasn't in the mood of super-fast driving, but Alice drove that way, and I was relived to return to the Cullen Mansion. While Esme prepared dinner- "Bella, dear! I can't imagine you cooking in my house! Just relax while I do it."- I had gone outside to stare at the sunset. I hadn't heard the footsteps until Edward sat down next to me. His hand touched mine, and I looked at him.

"What's up, Bella?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Not much, I guess. Though, I had a hard time not yelling at people today. I didn't like all the condolences and sympathies," I told him, and he nodded. His eyes took on that weary look again, and my hand went on its own accord to rest against Edward's cheek, stroking it gently. Edward smiled slightly at me, his own hand ghosting up my arm, to rest on my shoulder. We leaned toward one another, and our lips were inches apart… when Esme called.

"Edward! Bella! Dinner!" She called, causing us to break apart. I felt my face turn crimson, as I ran toward the house. Only to almost fall flat on my face. I felt warm arms around my waist, and I knew Edward had kept me from falling. I looked up, and his eyes were sparkling with humor.

"Jeez, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" He asked, and I shrugged.

_Dunno. Love me maybe?_ I thought, then immediately banished the thought.

**EPOV**

Dang it! If Esme hadn't yelled for us, I would've…. No! She's my sister! I can't think that way about her! No matter how much I want to… NO! Bad Edward! Bad! **(A/N: O.o Edward, are you okay? I would know; I'm the writer person!) **I sighed heavily as I walked into the kitchen. I perked slightly when I smelled the meal Emse had prepared. We ate in silence, then Carlisle cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"Edward, Bella. We, the family and I, need to speak with you, if you don't mind. Once you've finished, please join us in the living room."

**And that's the chapter!**

**(Ha! I'm not that mean. It continues below…)**

I glanced over at Bella. She looked just as confused I felt. I picked up her plate, glass, and silver wear and placed them it the sink. I reached my hand out to Bella, and she took it. We walked into the living room, and I noticed that the rest of the family had taken places in their respective pairs. Bella and I sat down on the couch and Carlisle turned to us.

"I'm afraid we haven't been completely… honest… with you guys," Carlisle said, and Bella looked at him, confusion on her face.

"What do you mean, Carlisle? You guys have been completely honest with us!" She said, and Alice shook her head.

"As much as I wish it were true, Bella, it isn't. Have you noticed anything… abnormal about us?" She asked her and Bella thought for a minute.

"You always seem cold. Your eyes change color; they'll go from topaz to ocher and back to topaz," She stated slowly, and Alice nodded, sadness on her face.

"The reason we're always cold, and why our eyes change colors is because we're vampire." As soon as Carlisle said that, the room became as silent as the grave, so quiet you could've heard a _pin_ drop. Bella looked at them, amazement on her chocolate eyes.

"Well, I can't say it isn't strange," I said, and Rosalie turned to me.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and I smiled.

"There were subtle hints. One only had to pay attention to them. Like how you guys never seem to eat during lunch. I bet you skipped Biology on the day we did blood-typing, right?" I asked and Emmett nodded.

"But, you guys aren't running and screaming from us. Why?" Emmett asked, and I shrugged.

"In my opinion, it doesn't matter _what_ you are. What matters is _who_ you are. You guys are vampires, but did that stop you from being kind to us when we needed it?" I asked, and Alice smiled.

"Thank you, Edward," She said, then looked at us. "I guess you have some questions. Thankfully, Carlisle has the answers." Then Carlisle spoke.

"Well, I guess the easiest place to start are the myths. None of the myths are true. We don't incinerate in the sunlight; we don't sleep in coffins, actually, we _can't_ sleep; and we can't turn into bats. However, we _do_ drink blood, and we _will_ stay the way you see us forever. Before you ask, no we don't drink _human_ blood."

"Then how can you be here? If you don't drink human blood, what other blood is there?" Bella asked, and Carlisle smiled gently at her.

"We call ourselves 'vegetarians' as an inside joke. We've found we can survive on animal blood. That's why we have topaz eyes. Human drinkers have red eyes." Bella shivered, and I looked over at her.

"What's up, Bella?" I asked, and she looked at me.

"Remember my nightmare? Well, there were three people in it, and they were human drinkers," She said, and I wrapped my arms around her, gently holding her as she shook slightly.

"What other features did they have?" Carlisle asked, and Bella looked up at him.

"They were fast. One minute they were one place, the next they were another. They were strong, one of them managed to throw Edward… into… a tree," She said, and I rubbed her back gently. Carlisle watched Bella carefully before continuing.

"Bella brought up some important… feature… if you will. Vampires are strong, much stronger than humans. Our speed takes place of flying, and when we are changed, our features become perfect," Carlisle said, and Jasper took up the explanation.

"Each vampire has a certain strength. Carlisle's theory is that we take our strongest point, I guess, that we had when we were human; Carlisle brought his compassion, Esme her ability to love passionately, Rosalie brought her tenacity, and Emmett his strength. However, Alice and I, have… powers of sorts. I am an empath, and Alice can see the future, but only limitedly. But, I should warn you, even though we drink animal blood, human blood does still affect us. Even if we are careful, we still can slip," Jasper told us, seriously

"If you _do_ want to leave, you may. All we ask is that you keep our secret," Esme said, and Bella shook her head.

"Edward's right. It's who you are. I like being around you, even it there is a chance you'll drink my blood," Bella said, and Carlisle looked at us and smiled.

"I should tell you about the Volturi next, then. The Volturi are like vampire royalty. They are the largest coven in the world, and they keep the balance, if you will. If a human finds out, or a vampire goes crazy, or anything else that would admit our presence to the human world, the Volturi will send out some of their guard. Aro, Markus, and Caius, the leaders, have been around for thousands of years, many more than I. They are not lenient about humans finding out our secret, so please be careful," Carlisle said, and we nodded. Bella turned to Alice.

"Oh! Bella, you have to come with me for a second!" She cried as she grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her into Alice's room, and her _giant_ closet. Jasper and I laughed, and I left to work on my homework. Most of it was simple, but I had a hard time focusing on it. I kept rereading a problem again and again. Finally, I abandoned the work and went down to the piano I'd seen in the huge living room. No one was there, and I assumed that it would be okay for me to play.

Glancing around again, I sat on the bench and opened the lid. The ivory keys were in perfect condition; the black still gleaming obsidian and the white sparkling like snow. Placing my hands on the keys, I let my fingers dance across the keys, allowing myself to get lost in the melody that flew from my fingers. As I played, I thought about Charlie, Bella, and the secret the Cullens had shared with us. As a result, the music was strange, riding across melancholy and pain, but also a bitter happiness. I don't know how long I played, but it seemed like hours. I let my fingers stop, and I lifted them off the keys. As I stopped, I heard clapping, and I turned to see the _entire_ Cullen family and Bella standing there.

"Wow! Edward, I didn't know you could play," Esme said, which caused Emmett to speak up.

"Who knew you'd be good at something like that," Emmett said, and Rosalie hit him on the back of the head. "Ow! Rose," He whined. Rosalie ignored him.

"That was amazing, Edward. There was just so much emotion in the music," Rosalie said, and Jasper nodded calmly. I blushed slightly and nodded.

"Thank you," I told him as I closed the lid and put the bench back. As I stepped away from the piano, Bella walked up to me and smiled.

"I knew you were good, Edward, but I didn't know you were _that_ good! There was just so much emotion in the music…" She told me, and I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Bella," I replied, and I looked around to notice that the rest of the family had gone off. Bella tugged the hem of my sleeve, and I looked down at her, and she smiled at me.

"Can you help me with my Trig homework, Edward?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Sure Bella, but I won't do every problem for you," I told her, and she nodded.

"Of course." And we went up to her room, where I helped her with the math. It was near eleven when I finally finished my homework and had finished helping Bella. I changed and fell asleep once I had gotten comfortable.

**(Dream)**

_I looked up at the setting sun. This was it. The last day of my life; and possibly the last day of the life of Bella. I shuddered as I remembered what James and Sabrina had told me. Bella didn't know anything about this, and I wanted to keep it like that. My mind replayed the warnings James and Sabrina had left to haunt my mind._

"We know where you are, Edward. We will get you and Bella." _James's voice echoed in my head until Sabrina's voice took its place._

"Oh, don't worry Edward. I won't kill you. I'll just _change_ you and then you'll be mine for eternity. However, Bella will die."_ The voices faded and I shook my head._

_"Can't think about that now," I muttered as I looked into the forest next to me. "Gotta get to Bella." I began to walk into the forest, keeping my pace normal, until my heart was beating out of my chest, scaring me. I was worried about her; I didn't know whether or not James and Sabrina had caught her yet. My legs began to move faster, running at top speed, until I reached a slight clearing. I saw Bella, walking around, and then she turned towards me. I ran towards her until I was in front of her. I pulled her gently to my chest and her arms wrapped around my waist, tightly for I was afraid that James and Sabrina would appear and take her from me._

_"Edward, what's wrong?" She asked me and I looked down into her chocolate brown eyes. Fear flashed in her gaze, probably from the look in my own eyes. A hand reached up and began to gently stroke her cheek, my thumb gliding across her cheekbone as I looked into her expressive eyes._

_"I won't let them get you, Bella. Maybe they'll only take me…." I murmured in her ear, and she looked at me, horror evident on her face._

_"What are you…" Her voice trailed off as she realized that I was going to sacrifice myself to James and Sabrina, just to keep her safe. "No! You can't! I won't let you!" She cried after she realized it. My heart began sinking more as I spoke._

_"It's the only way. We tried running; it doesn't work. And… I can't bare to loose you like that," I told her, knowing the panic that would show on my face. My hand left her face and began to stroke her hair instead. I looked at her, and tears began to pour from her eyes, as she clutched my shirt in her fists. My thumb began to wipe away the tears, my other hand continuing to stork her hair soothingly._

_"Hush, Bella. Everything will be alright," I told her gently and she shook her head._

_"No! No, it won't! Nothing will be the same if you die! I'll be alone and I couldn't bare that! Charlie's already dead, and if you died, I don't know what I'd do!" She sobbed into my chest. My arms wrapped around her and I pulled her so her head was buried in my chest. I whispered gentle, sweet nothings in her ear, but the tears continued to fall._

_"Having a last good-bye?" A somewhat familiar voice asked, and I turned toward it, defiance in my gaze. I felt Bella turn in my arms to look at them, as I watched them myself. The three people, if you could call them that, were two women and a man. James, the male, had brown hair that fell all over the place. His eyes were a dull crimson, until they blackened around the pupil. That was not good. The first woman was red-haired, Victoria, and her posture, and nearly everything about her, was feline. Her eyes, a vividly bright ruby, didn't scare me… much._

_It was the last woman I hated the most. Her long white-blonde hair fell past her waist, the way she carried her was like Rosalie. In fact, they would look like they were cousins or something if they were standing next to one another. Her own dull crimson irises were fixed on me. Suddenly, her eyes flashed to Bella._

_"Still alive, little human? And still clinging to _my_ Edward?" Her voice was like a chorus of angels; it made shivers run up my spine as the words left her mouth. Bella cringed against me as James spoke._

_"Now, Sabrina. Don't be so cruel. After all, soon darling little Bella won't be able to see her precious Edward. We should give them time." I knew Bella had now realized his voice matched the first one. I looked at James._

_"Let Bella go. I'll stay in her place, and I won't fight. Please, just let her go," I pleaded, holding her tighter to my chest. Victoria spoke, and her voice was full of scorn._

_"You think we are here to bargain that girl's life for yours? Not likely." I scowled, but looked down into Bella's eyes. I bent my head down to her ear._

_"I promise everything will be alright," I whispered, so low that James, Victoria, and Sabrina had no chance of hearing. I then pushed her behind me, and Sabrina smirked._

_"You think that you'll be able to protect her like that?" She demanded, and my hand reached around and pushed her farther into the woods._

_"Run, Bella!" I told her, and she ran. I kept my eyes fixed on Sabrina and Victoria, until I heard a gasp and I turned around to see Bella, with her back to a tree, James at her right shoulder, his dagger-like fingernails at her throat._

_"Well, well. Look carefully, Edward, for this will be the last time you see your precious little Bella," He snarled, and Victoria spoke, her voice less scornful. My breath caught in my throat as she spoke, her words gliding out like honey._

_"Now, James. Won't it taste sweeter with fear and sorrow laced through it?" She asked, and James paused momentarily._

"_You're right, Victoria. But, then how would we…" He trailed off, and Victoria and Sabrina smiled._

_"Kill the boy first," Victoria replied, her smirk getting wider, and my blood froze in my veins. "She'll be dealing with the knowledge of his death, _and_ the fear of what's about to happen to her." James nodded, and turned to Sabrina, who was standing away from me._

_"Okay. Sabrina, you can go ahead." She smiled maliciously and then… she raced towards me, pinning me to a tree. She began to bring her lips to my throat, and my eyes locked into Bella's eyes. I saw the fear in them, the fear for me. She must have seen the emotion I was trying to hide from her, because tears fell from her beautiful eyes. I could feel her lips nearly connect to my throat._

_""NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Bella's scream._

I bolted upright in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. My breathing was raspy as I looked around. I wasn't in a forest; there was no tree against my back, no lips nearly meeting my throat, and no Bella against a tree, a man standing over her. I wiped off my face with a corner of the sheet, and looked at the clock… it was 2:25, in the morning. I looked out the window, and saw the moon shining above me, its pockmarked face illuminating the forest slightly.

I stared out at the forest and the moon for what seemed like forever. I didn't know what that dream meant, but it could _not_ be a good thing.

**Yeah! Here you go. Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the wait. As I mentioned, school is a pain, especially algebra.**

**Please review!**

**Arear.**


	9. 9: Renee and Music

**BPOV**

I woke up to a normal-looking day out, cloudy and gray. That's when I remembered what day it was. It was the day before the funeral. Today was the day I was going to go get mom from the airport. She was staying for the funeral, and she was probably going to try and talk me into leaving Forks, and Edward. Edward. Just the thought of his name sent my heart racing. Someone knocked on the door, and before I could say anything, Alice ran into the room.

"Morning, Bella!" She chirped at me, and I smiled.

"Morning, Alice," I replied and she grabbed my hand. _Uh-oh. I have a bad feeling about this,_ I thought as she dumped me unceremoniously on her giant bathroom. She ran out, and in seconds she was back. In her hand, she had a bag, which she handed to me.

"Put these on. Before you say anything, and I know you were going to, no I am not going to be putting on make-up just yet. That'll be tomorrow," She stated, and at the mention of tomorrow, I felt my smile slowly vanish. Alice looked at me, and then realized what she'd said wrong. "Oh, Bella! I'm sorry for bringing that up," She said as she seized my in a hug. I hugged her back, feeling her cold skin against my warm skin. She let me go, gently wiping the stray tears that had fallen during our hug. I smiled at her and then went to change.

"Okay, Alice. I'm done," I told her a few minutes later. "But I am not wearing heels." I walked out in my socks, holding up a pair of strappy heels on my index finger. Otherwise what I was wearing was fine. A pair of jeans, slightly flared at the bottom, that I think were designers, but I'm not sure. The shirt was dark in color, a navy blue color. It was a long sleeve shirt; the cuffs also slightly flared. The neck was a V-neck, but it was modest, not showing off too much. She pouted at me, but I glared and shook my head.

"Please, Bella," She begged and I shook my head again.

"No way! You've seen me walk in normal, flat shoes. How long do you will think it'll be until I have a broken leg, or two, if I wear these things?" I asked her, and she sighed.

"You're right. You'd probably end up dead in those, and Edward would blame me," Alice stated factually as she took the shoes and handed me ballet flats instead. I could feel my face heat up slightly as she said Edward's name. A smile curved her lips as she saw my blush. I glared at her slightly and walked out of the room once I pulled on my shoes.

"Morning, Bella. There's some breakfast on the table for you," Esme told me as I entered the kitchen. "Oh, and are you bringing Edward with when you go to pick up your mother?" She asked, and I looked at her.

"If he wants to come, he can come," I replied, and almost immediately after I'd said that, I heard Edward speak.

"Sure I'll come. I want to meet your mom." I whirled around as he finished speaking and smiled at him.

"You positive? My mom is a bit eccentric," I told him, and he smiled.

"Yeah well, my mom was a total neat freak. Everything had to be clean…" He trailed off, and I looked up at his face. I saw to my horror that tears were slightly welling in his emerald eyes. I glanced quickly around the room. Esme had left them alone, so I felt it was safer. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I now know how you feel: to have a loved one die. But, I still have my mom," I whispered into his chest and I felt his arms wrap around me, hugging me securely to his chest as I felt tears landing on my head. We stayed that way for a while, until Alice came in to tell us we needed to go pick up my mom.

**EPOV**

I yawned as I sat in the Volvo. Alice had lent it to Bella and I so we could go pick up her mother. I looked over at her from the corner of my eye. She was relaxing in the passenger seat; she'd let me drive. Clair de Lune was playing and Bella seemed to be nodding off to the soothing music.

"Bella," I said as I pulled the keys out of the ignition. She jerked her head off the window, and turned to look at me.

"Yeah, Edward?" she said, looking at me, confused, no doubt, to why the car was stopped.

"We're at the airport," I told her, and she sighed.

"Okay," Bella said and she opened the door and got out. I unbuckled my own seatbelt and climbed out as well. Together, we walked to the terminal that Bella's mom's plane would be arriving at. We had gotten there just in time. The plane had just landed, and Bella stood slightly on her toes to look for her mother. As I watched, a young-looking woman with short brown hair came out and Bella smiled. The woman looked around, before spotting Bella and she walked over.

"Oh, Bella honey! How are you?" she asked as she hugged Bella. She hugged her mother back, smiling.

"I'm fine, mom. The Cullens have been really helpful, and so has Edward," Bella said, and Renee raised her eyebrow.

"I've heard about this Edward quite a lot. Who is he, exactly?" she asked, and Bella turned around and grabbed my hand, pulling me forward to meet her mother.

"Mom, this is Edward. Edward, this is my mom, Renée," Bella introduced us, and I held out my hand for her to shake it.

"Hello, I'm Edward Masen," I said and Bella's mother smiled at me. She took my hand and we shook.

"I'm Renée," she said. **((A/N: I don't know Renée's last name. If you could tell me, please do so!)) **I smiled, and Bella grabbed her mother's bag.

"Come on, Mom. Carlisle and Esme are expecting us back soon," she said, and her mother looked confused.

"Carlisle? Esme?" she asked as we led her out to the Volvo. I opened the trunk and Bella put the bag in before shutting it.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," Bella said once we'd gotten in the car. "They're the people we're staying with. They live in a big house with their adopted children: Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie," Bella said as I started the engine and pulled out smoothly. "They're extremely kind, and some of the most amazing people ever. They've given us so much, and helped us a lot," Bella said, and Renée smiled.

"They seem like good people. Now, Edward?"

"Yes?" I said as I kept my eyes on the road.

"Dr. Cullen told me that you lived with Charlie after your parents died. How did they die, may I ask?" Her question made my throat freeze, and it took a while for it to unfreeze. But, I finally managed to answer.

"They died of pneumonia," I answered shortly, and Renée looked at me sympathetically through the mirror.

"I'm so sorry about that," she murmured, but I shrugged.

"Don't be. They both lived full lives, and they were able to raise me in the way they wanted," I told her, my eyes fixed on the road.

"Where did you live before Forks?" she asked, and Bella sighed.

"Mom-" she started to say, but I cut in front of her.

"It's fine, Bella. I don't mind answering," I said, and Bella looked at me, worry in her eyes.

"I lived in Chicago," I told her, and that's how the entire car ride went: Renée asking me questions, and I answered them. She occasionally asked Bella questions about school, but she mainly wanted to know about me.

When we pulled up to the house, Renée's mouth dropped open in amazement. Esme was sitting on the porch, reading a book. She looked up when the Volvo drove up. Smiling, she stood and walked down the steps to greet us.

"Edward, Bella, welcome home. Is this your mother, Bella?" Esme asked, and Bella nodded.

"Hello, I'm Renée," her mother said, holding her hand out for Esme. Esme smiled and took her hand.

"And I am Esme. I'm sorry you had to come because of such grim and tragic circumstances," she said as she led us in. Bella's mom looked around the room in amazement.

"Wow." Was the only word she said before Alice came running down the stairs, stopping in front of me.

"Edward!" She cried, and her eyes had a pleading look in them. Jasper came down a second later, watching us with scrutiny in his gaze.

"What, Alice?" I asked and she smiled brightly up at me.

"Well, I just found this piece of music in Carlisle's study while I was getting something for him, and I want to know what it sounds like. Would you play it please?" she asked, and I sighed.

"Let me see it," I told her, and she squeaked in happiness.

"Thanks, Edward!" She cried as she gave me a crumpled piece of browning paper. I looked it over, and then flipped it so I was looking at the back. It seemed like there was more than just this page.

"Alice, I might not be able to," I told her, and her smiled vanished.

"It isn't that I don't want to, but there's more to this piece that just this sheet," I explained, and she brightened.

"Oh! I know!" she cried and she turned and ran back up the stairs. Renée looked at us, confused, and Esme laughed lightly.

"That was our daughter Alice. She's quite the little ball of energy," Esme said as Alice came back down the stair, with at least four more sheets of the same crumpled, brown paper.

"Ha! Found them!" she exclaimed as she handed them to me. "All of them are double sided, and the last one has one of those things with one thin line in front of a thicker line!" she said, sounding proud of herself.

"You mean a double bar line?" I asked and looked. There it was, and when I looked at the top right corners of each page, I saw little numbers, and assumed that they were page numbers.

"So can you play it now?" Alice asked me eagerly, and I smiled at her.

"I guess so," I said as I walked over to the piano. I heard Renée ask what I was doing, and I heard Bella telling her to wait and see. I sat down on the bench and arranged the music sheets into their proper order. Then I took a deep breath, set my hand on the keys, and let the music flow.

I followed the sheet exactly, turning it over at the right times or switching sheets. But, never once did I make a mistake. _Odd,_ I thought, _Usually when I'm playing a new piece, I make a mistake or two, so why I haven't I yet?_ But I didn't dwell on that fact. I returned my focus to the sheets of music, and noticed I was on the last page, nearing the last measure. My fingers finished playing with a flourish, and then they rested on the keys. I heard clapping, and I turned around to see Renée clapping, along with Alice, Jasper, Esme and Bella.

"Wow, Edward! That was amazing!" Alice chirped as she rushed over to me. I smiled at her, then looked at Renée.

"That was beautiful! What's the title of the piece?" she asked, and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't have a title," I told her, but I was positive I'd heard the combination of notes before. But, where I wasn't sure.

"Carlisle's shift ends in a few minutes," Esme said. "Why don't we all relax until then? I'll start dinner." With that said, she went to the kitchen, but not before saying, "Alice, will you show Renée where she'll be staying please?"

"Sure Esme," Alice said, before turning and smiling at Bella's mom. "Come with me, please," she said politely, and led her upstairs. Bella collapsed on one of the couches, and I sat next to her. Jasper smiled at us, and then went to his study. We sat in silence for a time, and we waited for Carlisle to come home.

**There you go! Okay, so, this was mostly a filler chapter, but I needed them to pick up Renée, and I couldn't get into the funeral yet. So, please review if you want. Be on the look out for Chapter 10, and if you want, go read my song fic "I Need You"**

**Thanks!**

**Arear.**


	10. 10: Funeral and Vision

**Hey, guys! Okay, first: I'm really sorry about the lateness of this update! There's been a lot going on, and my birthday is coming up next week, or this week depending on when you read it. Also, there's been a ton of schoolwork piling up on me, but that's nothing new! Second, the details of the funeral will be sketchy because I haven't been to a funeral in eight years, so bare with me.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Twilight, Stephanie Meyer would be jobless, and I wouldn't be on here, now would I? Unfortunately, or fortunately, I don't own Twilight. **

**Another Note! This chapter is taking place the next day, because I don't know how else to end the day!**

**Okay, with that said, on with the chapter!**

**EPOV**

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock. Nothing new... until I looked at the date. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Today was Charlie's funeral. I rolled out of bed, only to land on the floor… hard.

"Ouch!" I muttered as I got up, trying to untangle myself from the sheets. The door suddenly opened, and Bella ran in.

"Edward! Are you okay?" she asked me when she saw me lying on the floor, wrapped in a cocoon of sheets.

"Yeah… just a little stuck," I told her, and she laughed. I love her laugh. It's so bright, and I just love it, end of story.

"Here, let me help you," she told me, as she walked over and tried to untangle me from the sheets. However, as we were trying to untangle ourselves, Bella got tangled in the sheets as well. We looked at each other, and started laughing. Alice walked in, looked us over, and smiled.

"I knew I'd find you guys like this," she said as she reached over to a loose end of the sheet, and tugged. The sheet unraveled, leaving Bella on top of me and me still on the floor. We looked at each other, and started laughing again. Bella got up, and reached down to me. I took her hand, and she pulled. But, just as I got up, she tripped and fell headlong into me, and we both ended up on the floor again, laughing. Alice smiled and walked over to us, pulling Bella up, then pulling me up.

"Bella! Come with me!" Alice cried, grabbing Bella's hand and running away with her.

"Help! Edward!" Bella cried, and I just laughed.

"Sorry Bella! I don't really think I want an angry Alice on my tail!" I called and she yelled at me.

"You traitor!" Then it was silent; probably Alice had effectively locked Bella in her bathroom. I chuckled to myself, as I got dressed, after I'd shut the door. I opened my closet and pulled out the clothing Alice had gotten me for the funeral. As I tugged off my pajamas, I thought passively about what would happen after today. No doubt, Renée would try to talk Bella into moving in with her. The thought of it made me feel extremely sad, and I had no idea why. **(A/N: Three guesses why Edward is sad at the thought, and the first two don't count… hehe, I'm evil at times… Anyway… sorry for this. I'll go bye-bye now)** I finished pulling on the black pants, black dress shirt, and the black socks and shoes, and walked out of my room. Walking down to the dining room, I heard a door open up, and saw someone being pushed out of a room. As I was walking, that person tripped, and began to fall. My arms shot out automatically and I caught the person. The person looked up, and I was met with brown eyes. It was Bella.

"Thanks, Edward! Alice just pushed me out of her room. I bet she did it know I would trip!" Bella muttered as we walked down the stairs. I chuckled, and she looked back at me.

"Oh, it's nothing, Bella," I told her, and she watched me until she was sure.

**BPOV**

After breakfast, we went down to the cemetery that was where the funeral would be held. We all piled into two cars: Alice, Jasper, mom, Edward and I in the Vanquish, while Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie went in the Mercedes. I sat in between Edward and mom, with my head resting on Edward's shoulder.

As we pulled up, I clutched Edward's hand tightly, scared of what would happen. Almost all of Forks had come, since Charlie was their former Police Chief. Many people from the town came up and spoke about how safe Charlie made Forks, and what an amazing father and friend he was. Edward and I didn't have to speak, thankfully; otherwise, I'm afraid I might have cried then and there. Finally, it was time for the coffin to be buried. But, before that, people were allowed to go up and put their hands on the coffin. Edward and I went up together, placing our hands next to each other's. Mom watched us carefully, noticing everything we did.

The coffin was finally lowered into the grave, and was buried. Slowly, the people left, until it was only the Cullens, mom, Edward, and I standing by the grave. I'm not sure how long we stayed, but when we finally left, the sun was trying to peak through the clouds, showing the colors of the setting sun.

"I'm glad that's over," I whispered as I stood next to the car, waiting for my mother go get in. I felt Edward standing next to me and felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," he said as I slipped in after my mother. The car ride was a silent as when we were coming: not a word was said. Once we had gotten back to the Cullen house, the Cullens and Edward went inside while I stayed outside, my hand on the railing, looking at the sunset. I could feel tears streaming down my face as I watched the sun. I felt someone wrap his or her arms around my shoulders, and I knew it was my mom.

"Bella, sweetie. I'm so sorry. I can't believe Charlie…" she stopped when my head bowed. My hand moved to my heart, and I clutched the fabric there, my head shaking in denial. "Bella?" I heard my mom ask, but I didn't respond. I couldn't, my voice wouldn't work. My head shook even more violently.

"No!" I cried as I fell to the floor, curling up in a fetal position.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard my mother call, but I didn't respond. I didn't notice when Edward appeared until I heard his voice.

"Renée? Is something wrong?" I heard him ask. I bet that's when he saw me, curled in a tight ball, rocking slightly. "Bella?" he whispered, then there were footsteps and someone was kneeling next to me. I was lifted into the air, and placed on someone's warm lap. The same person began to rub soothing circles into my back,

"Shh, Bella. I'm here," Edward's voice murmured, and I stiffened.

"Edward?" I asked, my hands clutching at the black fabric beneath me.

"Yes, Bella. It's me," Edward replied, and I felt my body being to relax.

"Stay with me, please?" I whimpered. Edward nodded, and he bent his head so his mouth was level with my ear.

"I will. I won't let you be alone. I promise," he whispered in my ear. I knew my mom was watching what was going on with careful eyes. I stopped shaking, but I stayed curled up on his lap. My arms unwound themselves from my body and wrapped them tightly around Edward's torso, hiding my face in his chest. His arms wrapped around my as he stood up, with my arms still wrapped around his waist. He carried me inside and up to my room. He sat on the bed and I stayed in his arms, sad and afraid.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, clutching him tighter. Edward looked down at me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he told me, holding me tighter to his chest. "I know what you're going through, and I want to help. I'll be here when and if you need me, I promise." I smiled slightly and snuggled deeper into his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, could feel his chest rising, and could hear the sound of his breath.

"Mmh… Edward?" I asked sleepily, and Edward shifted slightly to let me know he was listening.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked me, his voice soft and smooth like silk and velvet.

"Will you play that lullaby for me, please?" I asked, my voice already groggy as I began to sleep. A quiet laugh came from somewhere above me.

"Sure, Bella," Edward said, his voice rolling off me like a blanket. He began to hum then, a gentle smooth melody. I faintly recognized it from when he played it for me. I smiled and dug my fingers into his black shirt, not wanting to let him go.

"Thank you… Edward?" I murmured before sleep claimed me. I heard Edward shift and something warm was draped over my.

"Yeah?" he asked, and I curled closer to him.

"I love you," I managed to whisper before sleep fell over me. I heard Edward's slight in take of breath and heard him reply to me.

"I love you too, Bella." Was the last thing I heard.

**EPOV**

I stared down at Bella. She loves me? No, she only loves me as a brother, nothing more. I can't let my heart believe something that can never be. The door opened and I looked up to see Renee standing there.

"Is she asleep?" she asked me as she shut the door and walked in. I nodded.

"Yes. But, she won't let go of me," I answered, and Renee looked over me with speculative eyes.

"Hm. Edward, do you care for Bella?" she asked me, and I felt my heart speed up a little bit.

"Of course. She's like my baby sister. I can't just not care about her," I replied, feeling Bella shift on my chest.

"How _much_ do you care about her?" Renee asked me now, and I opened my mouth to answer, but found I couldn't.

"She means a lot to me, I'm just not sure how much," I replied, and Renee nodded. She watched Bella for a minute and watched as she snuggled, once again, into my chest. She nodded slightly and left.

"Well, good night, Edward," she said as she left, turning off the light as she did. I sat in the dark, wondering what Renee meant by asking me that.

**There you guys go! Thank you for being so patient with me! Okay, so it isn't as long as I would've like, but I wanted to get this up to you guys ASAP! Any comments, questions? Leave them in a review, and if I get enough questions, I'll put up a Q&A. Any suggestions on stuff, put in review or a PM.**

**Thanks a ton!**

**Arear**


	11. 11: Trip, Talk and Danger

**First of all, I'm soooo sorry that this update is so late. I lost the notebook that this was in so I have to redo everything from my head. If this is not up to par with my normal writing, please for give me. I will try to find the notebook and redo it if you'd like me to. So just let me know! Also, to make it up to you, this chapter is extra long and is going to have a very special ending that isn't supposed to happen until next chapter.**

**Second, I'd like to advertise something. I'm working on an original piece called "The Pain They Share" and it's not getting very much love. If you want to check it out, alright and drop a review if you want. Here's the summary: **Dana was just another author trying to make a name for herself, with her secret dark past haunting her every day. That is, until she meets Aidan, a teen trying to hide his pain. Will Dana be able to help Aidan, or is he too far out of reach? What happens when her own past makes a surprising comeback? Can the author and the teen finally be free? Family love between Dana and Aidan.

**There you go. If you want to read it, PM me and I'll send you the link. Or go to FictionPress(.)com and look up "MageGirlKay" and you'll find me.**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Twilight, however I do own the character of "Sorcyana", my novel! –glomps characters- I love you guys so much!! :-) And I love my reviewers too! –glomps every reviewer ever-**

**-returns to clinging to Kay and Valandil, the main characters-**

**And thank you, bibliocrazed, for the purple dancing monkeys!**

**Okay! On with the show!**

**BPOV**

I woke up extremely warm, comfortable, and, for some odd reason, embarrassed. I felt something on my back, something warm pressed against me, and something wrapped around my waist. I groggily moved my head to see a black expanse of something before my nose. The black thing is moving up and down, and it sounds like something was beating in it. I looked up to see… the sleeping face of Edward Masen. His bronze hair was falling into his eyes, rising slightly with each breath.

"Edward?" I whispered, looking at his sleeping face. He looked like an angel; his bronze hair seemed to brighten the skin on his face. ((A/N: Did that sound awkward or strange?)) His face was more relaxed now than when he was awake, I decided as I examined his features. His eyelids fluttered and I watched as emerald green eyes opened slowly. He looked around before looking down at me.

"Morning, Bella," he said, and I smiled.

"Good Morning, Edward," I replied as I settled back against his chest. He chuckled and I could feel the vibrations through his chest.

"So I take it I'm a good pillow then?" he asked me and I nodded, my eyes slipping closed.

"Mmm." Was all I said. Edward laughed again, and I looked up at him, once I'd forced my eyes open. His emerald green eyes sparkled as he looked at me, a smile playing across his lips.

"Bella!" I shot upright, my hands on his chest, and looked toward the door worried.

"Yes?" I asked, getting off Edward, no matter how reluctantly. I slipped off his lap and he stood as well, the black pants and shirt he was wearing wrinkled.

"Can I come in?" My mother's voice asked me, and I sighed quietly before answering.

"Yeah, mom. Just a second," I replied, looking over at Edward. He just smiled at me, that breathtakingly beautiful crooked smile that made my heart thump out a disjointed rhythm. The door opened and my mom came in, startling me out of my glance.

**Renee POV**

I opened the door to see Bella, still dressed in the clothes she wore yesterday, looking at Edward with a strange look on her face. I was immediately on guard. I'd never seen her with that kind of face before, as if she had fallen head-over-heels for someone. She turned to look at me at the same time Edward did. He had the same look in his eyes that she did, but he covered it out of what fear, shame? I wasn't sure.

"Edward, can you leave for a while, please? I need to talk to Bella about some stuff," I told him, and he nodded.

"Of course, Renee," he said as he walked toward the door. He looked back at Bella, and I noticed that his emerald eyes seemed to be hiding something in his gaze. He shut the door as he left, and as he did the look of something akin to longing in Bella's eyes vanished. She sat down on the bed, and looked at me curiously.

"What is it mom?" she asked me and I sighed as I sat next to her. I looked her in the eye, and she seemed worried about something.

"I want you to come back to live with me in Phoenix," I told her, and she stared at me.

"I can't," Bella told me, shifting her gaze.

"Why not?" I asked her, and her gaze drifted to the window.

"Well, I'm already settled in at school, and I'm happy here. Forks isn't so bad," she told me, but her words seemed transparent.

"Honey, I thought you hated Forks. Besides, you can meet new people in Phoenix," I told her, but she shook her head.

"That's not the only reason. I can't leave Edward or the Cullens. They're like my family," Bella said, her gaze still on the cloudy treetops of the forest. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Then we'll just take him with us," I told her, but she shook her head quickly.

"No, we can't. Edward can't live in a big city. He loves living in places like that, but he just can't, not so soon after his parents' death," she told me. I nodded and looked at her more intently.

"How much do you care for him?" I asked her, and her head whipped around to look at me.

"What?" she asked, something marring her voice. I looked her straight in the eye as I repeated myself.

"How much do you care from him?" I told her and she looked at me. Conflict raged in her eyes as she debated.

"He's important to me. I'm just not sure how much," Bella finally admitted and I nodded. I had thought as much.

"There's nothing I can do to get you to come with me, is there?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, I love living here, and I love the Cullens and Edward." I sighed and stood.

"I just want you to be happy Bella. If that means staying here, so be it." Bella looked up at me with happiness and surprise.

"Really?" She asked, looking like a child on Christmas. I nodded as she hugged me. I felt a smile on my lips as she let me go and I left the room. I saw Edward standing there and looking innocent.

"Before you ask, yes Bella can stay." I left him standing there, eyes open wide and shining.

**EPOV**

I was anxious all the while Renee was talking to Bella, waiting to see what the verdict was. When Renee walked out, without a dejected Bella in tow, I felt my hopes rise. I held my breath when she looked at me, a motherly understanding in her eyes. "Before you ask, yes Bella can stay." I watched her walk to her room before I reentered my own. Bella was sitting on the bed, her legs dangling slightly as she swung them. As the door opened, she looked up; her facing brightening when she saw me. She ran at me.

"I can stay!" She cried, hugging me. I smiled, hugging her back jut as tightly. Bella looked up at me and I suddenly bent down and kissed her. I wasn't sure why I kissed her; I just did and I enjoyed it. We broke apart and I ran. I was running away, sliding down the banister and out into the forest. I heard her following me and when she tripped I turned back and found her walking toward me, her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Why did you run?" Bella asked and I found I couldn't answer.

"I...thought you'd be angry or mad," I answered quietly after a while. Bella looked at me and smiled a little.

"Let's not think about that right now, okay? Now, I believe we are supposed to go to Seattle for a shopping trip. You up for it?" She asked me and I smiled, grateful for the subject change. Nodding I began to lead her out of the forest to see Alice standing there with the keys to the Volvo in her hand. She tossed them to me and I caught then before they hit me in the face.

"Have fun you two," she told us, her alabaster brow furrowed a little bit. I nodded to her and Bella smiled.

"We will, Alice," Bella said as we got into the Volvo. As I began to drive away, I looked up to see Bella's mom watching us as we left.

The drive to Seattle was long, but not boring. Bella kept switching the stations and we discussed the pros and cons of each. I won some rounds and she won others. When we actually got into the city, I drove to the nearest mall with a Borders, Barns and Nobel and a good music store. We spent hours in there, just looking around and buying some things. When Bella offered to get us some food, I agreed, a bit warily though. But, had I known what was going to happen, I would not have let her go alone.

**BPOV**

For the whole trip, Edward's kiss was on my mind. I wasn't sure what to make of it... but I knew one thing: I had liked it. When I offered to get some food, I wasn't thinking straight. As I walked out in the streets, I didn't realize where I was going. In a few minutes, I was hopelessly lost. As I looked around for the way I came, four men began to walk toward me. My heart was pounding like mad as they got closer.

"Hey there!" One of them called and I looked up, my eyes widening a little when I noticed how close they were to me. I didn't respond as I walked around them, silently begging Edward to come and help me. As soon as I was alone, I nearly broke into a run... before I remembered how horrible I was at running. I heard footsteps behind me and I glanced back momentarily to see two of the four men following me. I hurried along, listening for the telltale sounds of traffic but there was none. I looked back again, only to see them farther away from me. Straining my ears, I could hear the sounds of cars and honking and I felt my feet automatically move faster. A corner was a few yards ahead of me and as I went around it I let out a sigh... only to stop dead in my tracks. The other two men from the group were lounging against the building's backs and their eyes brightened when they saw me. My breathing was creeping toward hyperventilation as I walked a little closer. I risked a glance at the other side of the street, but there was nothing there that could help me.

"What took you so long?" A booming and loud voice called and I wanted to jump, but I held myself down as I walked forward, trying not to panic.

"We just had to take a little detour!" One of the men from behind me said from behind me and I took a deep breath to calm myself. As I got closer, I saw their eyes brighten and I felt a shiver race down my spine. I stopped when I was a good few feet away from the two before me. I wanted to glare at them, wanted to do something but fear seemingly held me tightly in place.

"Stay away from me," I ordered them, but I doubted that they'd listen to me. One of the men laughed a little.

"Don't be like that, sugar," he told me and I felt anger mixing with fear in my mind. I wanted to brace myself, wanted to remember my self-defense lessons but I couldn't. My mind was almost totally blank, only thoughts of Edward circling my battered brain. Would I ever see him again...? What would happen if...but I wasn't able to finish my thought. A car screeched down the street, nearly running down one of the men. I dove into the street, determined to make the car stop. However, it fishtailed around and the passenger was opened before me.

"In. Now, Bella." As soon as I heard the words, my heart slowed a little and my breathing even out as I jumped into the seat, slamming the door shut. The car shot forward, soon joining the traffic. "Buckle up," he told me as we stopped at a red light. My hands were shaking as I did so, my eyes flashed to his face, barely illuminated by the car and street lights. From what I could see, he was angry but there was relief and worry etched into his handsome features. The car was totally silent for a time before it was broken by Edward.

"Are you alright, Bella?" He asked as he pulled over to the shoulder. I turned to look at him.

"I'm fine," I told him, my voice scratchy. Edward nodded and turned to me, cupping my face in his palm. My eyes met his and I felt the lids slid closed a little. "Edward... what I said last night, before I fell asleep, I meant it." His emerald eyes widened as he smiled a little and bent his head, kissing me gently again. It was sweet and gentle, nothing but reassurance that everything was going to be okay. He pulled back after a while, his thumb smoothing against my cheekbone.

"Let's go home," he murmured, moving his hand to hold mine on the seat. The ride was quiet and we made it home rather late. When we got out, Alice tackled me, checking to see if I was okay. Esme wasn't that far behind her and I backed away into Edward.

"I'm fine. No shock, no nothing. Edward saved me in time." Alice looked at me, then at Edward and smiled at us.

"Congratulations," she told us quietly, and I felt myself blush. Edward laughed nervously before taking my hand and pulling me up the porch and into the house.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella do her homework, smiling a little as she struggled over some Trig homework. As she did, I was tinkering with another song. None of the notes seemed to fit. I felt arms slide around my waist and I turned a little to see Bella, her homework abandoned on the couch.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"I can't find the right..." I trailed off and I touched a white key. The sound rang out clear and as it faded, my fingers began to dance over the ivory as the notes became etched into my memory. As the final notes finished, Bella clapped a little.

"That was amazing Edward," she told me, letting her arms dropped. She sat next to me on the bench, her fingers touching the ivory. "How do you play?" Bella asked, touching a note delicately with her finger. It played out gently and I smiled.

"You want me to teach you?" I asked her and she looked at me and nodded.

"If it's no trouble." I smiled and we began. As we practiced, we didn't noticed the six pairs of topaz eyes watching us as we played. Bella got it easily, actually. She made a few mistakes at times, but nothing major. A while later, I yawned and Esme appeared and told us it was time for bed. I nodded and walked up stairs with Bella.

"Night, Bella," I said, yawning as I did. She laughed, her brown eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Good night, Edward," she told me as she hugged me. I went into my room and changed out of the clothing I had been wearing at the funeral. I was a little surprised at myself, but it was understandable. I fell onto my bed, curling under my blankets. My arms were crossed behind my head as I looked out the window. As I drifted off to sleep, something that felt like lips touched my ear.

_"You're mine, Edward. Forget about the human girl, she will die very soon. You will always belong to me." _I shot up in bed, looking around for the source of the voice. I knew it from the dream I'd had a while ago. A shiver jumped down my spine and for the second time tonight...I was afraid. However, the fear was not for me. It was for Bella. As images from my dreams forced themselves back into my mind, the image that haunted me the most being the one of Bella against the tree with that man's sharp nails at her neck. Another shiver shot down my spine as I fell back in my bed again. But this time I couldn't fall back to sleep. I didn't want to really; not with those images dancing around my head. During my sleepless night, I vowed I would protect Bella no matter what... even at the cost of my life.

**Wow... did I just write that? I think I did. What is it with me and tormenting my characters? I mean, I was tormenting Dustin (the main male character for "Pirate's Crest") and now I'm tormenting Edward and Bella. Jeez, aren't I a nice author? Ah well, I promise there will be more fluff in the future. Probably next chapter or the chapter after that will be a very memorable scene that many Twilight fans adore. Can you guess which one?**

**Well, see ya next time!**

**Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me!**

**Arear**


	12. Author's Note: Ending Poll

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I had to make this an author's note, but I need your help on something.**

**I've been thinking over my idea for the ending, and after watching a completed scene from "Twilight" the movie, I think I might've come up with a better idea. So, this is where you guys come in! I want you guys to PM me, leave a review, email-me, send me a Gaia PM (EarthGirl) anything to help me choose. Do you want:**

**Option one: Bella and Edward are cornered by James and Sabrina at the same time and are so horribly hurt that Carlisle has to change them.**

**Option two: Bella is changed early while Edward is in Sabrina's grasp. Bella has to go save him causing a huge battle scene between the two females.**

**Option three: Two endings, one of option one and the other of option two.**

**Option four: You surprise me and give me your own idea of how you want it to end.**

**Now, I don't plan on having it end within two or three chapters. But the end of HT is coming closer and I want to know so I can start plotting out the rest of the story. And yes, there is going to be a sequel, and again you guys have a say. I need help with the title. I don't plan on having Edward leave like in New Moon, but the Volturi do come in. So, any ideas, tell me, okay?**

**And again I'm sorry about this being an author's note. Expect the next chapter up within the next few days.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Arear**


	13. 12: Meadow and Trouble

**Hi guys! I'm really, really sorry about this being so late! But, it's up now. So, because it's so late, it's longer than I was originally going to make it.**

**Okay, so I bet you guys want the poll results, huh? Course, I could be a meanie butt and make you wait, but I'm not that mean. So, I've decided to have option 2 be the true ending in a way, however, I will add the other ending as an alternate ending. However, it'll take sometime for me to get that one up because the chapters will have to change for option 1 to work, but I'll get it because quite a few people want option 1 so this way I get to appease all parties!**

**Oh! And I noticed that this fic has reached it's first birthday! Yay! Humans Together is now 1 year and 15 days old.**

**Alright, now that that stuff is out of the way, on with chapter twelve!**

**BPOV**

I glanced over at the clock. It was 2:35 in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I knew the Cullens were still up and that my mom was asleep, but I didn't want to be with them at the moment. I got out of bed slowly, padding quietly to the door and across the hall where Edward's room was. Looking around, I opened the door, before my eyes widened when I saw the scene before me. It looked like there was some strange woman hovering at his head, her head lowered and her mouth opened. Her eyes flicked over to me and I was frozen by the dark crimson. She smirked and sauntered toward me. Once she was in front of me, her hand came up and lazily touched my cheek. I flinched away from the cold touch.

_"He is mine, little human. If you value your life, you will realize this and leave him alone,"_ she whispered as her eyes bore into mine. My eyes flicked over to where he lay, sleeping peacefully. Bravery welled up inside of me and I met her gaze again.

"He doesn't belong to anyone," I murmured, watching her glare at me. "Especially not to some apparition." Her hand raised and she smacked me. I went flying across the room, colliding with the closet door. The loud noise made Edward wake up, bolting out of bed. His emerald eyes met mine, before they fell on the strange woman. They widened a little and glazed over a little in fear.

"Sabrina," he whispered and Sabrina smirked.

_"You're mine." _Edward shook his head and got up, walking over to me. He placed his hand on my head and kissed the top of my head gently. I clutched at his night shirt, not wanting to let go. Sabrina's eyes narrowed in disgust.

"I never belonged to you, nor will I ever," Edward said, looking away from me to meet the other woman's eyes. He held me tighter as her gaze met mine again. I fought the urge to whimper and hide myself in his chest, not wanting the cruel woman to have another reason to hate me and want me dead. A hand came down and soothingly stroked my hair as the door burst open to reveal Alice and Jasper. Alice's eyes turned to jet black as Jasper leaped toward the woman as Alice hurried over to us. She scooped us into her tiny pixie arms and bolted from the room, leaving Jasper to deal with the other vampire. We were in the living room in less than a second. She set up on the couch as Emmet hurried up the stairs to help Jasper. Alice set us on the couch and I immediately crawled into Edward's lap again, this time burying my face in his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed it gently, and I looked up at him, my eyes fearful. Emerald eyes smiled down at me and he kissed my forehead.

"What happened?" Esme asked as she sat down next to Edward, rubbing my back gently. I looked over at her.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went over to Edward's room. When I walked in, this woman was standing over him. I'm not sure what she was going to do, but she saw me and she walked over. She touched my cheek and said 'He is mine, little human. If you value your life, you will realize this and leave him alone.' I said something alone the lines that he doesn't belong to anyone, especially not apparitions. She smacked me and I went flying. That's when you woke up, Edward," I said, snuggling against him.

"Right. I saw you, then I saw her. I knew her name, which is Sabrina, and she said I was hers," Edward said, holding me close. Esme watched us tenderly, smiling at our actions. We told Esme the rest just as Emmet and Jasper came down.

"She got away," Jasper said as he leaned up against the wall. My heart stuttered in my chest. She was still going to be able to get him? I gulped inaudibly and held on to Edward. He stroked my hair gently and hummed the lullaby he'd played for me before. My eyelids drooped and before I knew it, I was sleeping peacefully.

I woke up in Edward's arms again, my head resting on his shoulder. My nose nuzzled gently into his neck and he moved a little, wrapping me more securely in his arms. I looked around as best I could and saw that we were in the living room. Obviously once we'd fallen asleep the Cullens had decided against moving us. I looked around for a clock, but couldn't find one.

"Esme?" I called quietly and she poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Aha! Good morning Bella. I have breakfast made, whenever you're ready for it," she said, smiling motherly at me. I smiled in return.

"Thanks. But, um... what time is it?" I asked and she smiled again.

"It's a little after eight. Your mother's plane leaves at ten thirty, so you'd better get moving," Esme said and I nodded, yawning again. I tried to stand, however, Edward was an amazing obstacle in that quest.

"Edward. I have to get up," I said, poking him on the nose. He groaned and hid his face in my neck. I laughed as he nuzzled my neck and pushed at him. "Edward! Let me up!" I cried, and he groaned.

"I don't want you to get up yet," he said, opening his eyes. I glared pitifully at him and Edward just laughed at me. I pouted and crossed my arms as best I could.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh at my expense why don't you?" I demanded and he chuckled.

"That, my dear Bella, is exactly what I plan on doing," Edward whispered, kissing my cheek. I felt blood warm up my face and I glared at him. He laughed again before letting me go. I scrambled out of his arms, hurrying to the kitchen. However, as I was going, I tripped and just as the floor came up to meet my face, warm arms caught me. I sighed in relief and looked back at Edward. His emerald eyes sparkled with mischief. "Why is it that I'm always catching you?" He asked as he set me on my feet. I smiled sheepishly and he laughed again. Esme poked her head out of the kitchen again and smiled.

"Oh, Edward you're coming to eat too? Then I'd better get another plate out," she said, disappearing into the kitchen again. We exchanged a glance as we walked in to find freshly baked muffins... just out of the oven. My mouth watered as I looked at the blueberry and chocolate chip muffins **((A/N: I'm eating a choco chip muffin while I'm writing this Haha!))** and I heard Edward's stomach growl. Esme laughed a little and motioned to the muffins. "Please, take one," Esme urged and I picked up a blueberry one while Edward snagged a chocolate chip one. I bit into it, humming in delight as the taste of the blueberries washed over my taste buds.

"Esme, these are delicious!" Edward exclaimed once he finished his bite. I nodded in agreement. Esme smiled and Emmett walked in. He saw us and he smiled hugely.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite two humans!" He exclaimed, as he ruffled my hair. I smiled.

"Morning Emmett," I said, once I'd finished my bite. He smelled the muffins and wrinkled his nose.

"Smells weird. Not my thing anymore," Emmett declared, stealing my muffin. I glared at him.

"Emmett! Give that back!" I said, a little annoyed. Emmett just smiled, tossing the muffin up and down catching it each time. He was just about to throw it up again, when a hand came down and smacked the back of his head. He dropped the muffin and another hand swept and caught it. Rosalie glared at him as she hand me the muffin.

"Emmett..." she said, and he pouted at her, throwing himself at her feet. "You shouldn't have done that. I swear... I'm going to make you sleep on the couch one of these days," Rosalie said exasperatedly.

"NOOOO! NOT THE COUCH!!" Emmett wailed, and Edward and I ended up bursting into laughter. Rosalie watched Emmett impassively before sighing.

"Oh, I was just kidding you big baby," she said, and Emmett jumped to his feet. He tackled her, sweeping her into a passionate kiss. I turned red as I looked away and Edward coughed a little, his face red too as he returned to his muffin. Esme sighed and cleared her throat.

"Ahem." They didn't move. "Emmett! Rosalie!" They jumped apart and looked at Esme.

"Yes?" She gave them the patented "exasperated mother" look and they shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry Esme," they chorused and she smiled at them.

"Thank you. Now, go get ready. You two, Carlisle and Jasper are going hunting tonight," she told them and they nodded, returning to their bedroom. I looked at Esme and saw that her eyes were quite dark.

"Aren't going to go?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"Alice and I will go when they come back. But, we thought it'd be easier for you two if someone was here," Esme replied and I nodded. I was happy that Alice and Esme would be there... but why did I have the feeling that something huge was going to happen in the next few hours?

**EPOV**

We dropped Bella's mom off at the airport, and just before she got on the plane she hugged me. As she did, she whispered in my ear.

"I know how much you love her, and how much she loves you. All I ask is that you make her happy," she murmured and I nodded. Satisfied, she let me go and hugged Bella tightly. She waved to us, and we waved back and then she was gone, on a plane bound for her home. Bella sighed beside me and I looked at her.

"What's up?" I asked her as we walked back to the Volvo. She didn't answer right away, rather she waited until we were driving home.

"I'm worried about last night," she admitted, touching her cheek. "She couldn't have been an apparition. I felt her cold touch, and she hit me hard enough to throw me into the closet door. She had to have been real. But, that raises the question: What does she want with you...? And why?" I took one hand off the steering wheel and she grabbed it in hers. She squeezed it tightly before placing it on her cheek, holding it there. I turned to look at her, letting my thumb smooth across her cheekbone.

"It'll be okay Bella, she won't get me," I murmured, and her eyes were full of worry and fear.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I won't let her take me." She seemed to calm down at my words, relaxing a little bit but refusing to let go of my hand. The rest of the drive was in silence, the only sound being the gentle hum of the engine. When we got back to the Cullen place, I took her hand. "I want to take you somewhere," I told her, leading her into the forest. I'd heard from Alice that it was supposed to get sunny later in the afternoon and I had somewhere I had to show her. I led her through the forest carefully, lifting her over upraised tree roots and rocks and holding branched and spiderwebs aside for her. Again, we walked in the eerie quiet, and as we did, I took in the forest sights and sounds. Finally, we nearly reached the destination. I held the low branches away again and let her walk into the meadow. Her eyes widened as she looked around the small meadow. The sunlight streamed down from the sky in golden rays, lighting up patches of the grass and wildflowers. In the distance a stream bubbled happily and she turned to look at me.

"Edward, this place is amazing! How did you find it?" She asked and I just smiled as I walked into the sunlight. I heard her breath catch in her throat and I looked around, trying to see what had startled her. When I turned back to her, her chocolate eyes were soft, happy.

"That's my secret Bella," I told her as I sat down in the grass. "However, you can come here whenever you wish." As I spoke, her eyes lit up happily and I smiled at her. I let myself fall back into the grass as the sun played around my form. We sat in silence again and I looked over at her. The light touched her hair gently, making red appear. She stayed curled up, watching me. Her hand touched mine and I laced our fingers together.

"It feels like we're the only two people," she murmured, her thumb rubbing against the skin between my thumb and forefinger. I nodded.

"Yeah." I looked over at her, and I sat up. She watched me as I raised a hand and set it against her cheek. The sun had warmed her soft skin and I let my eyes meet hers. Bella held my gaze, her brown eyes sparkling with happiness and suddenly, I bent gently capturing her lips with mine. She froze for a moment, but soon melted into the kiss, scooting closer to me. My free hand came up and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. When my lungs fought for air, I broke away from her, pulling back enough so that our foreheads touched. Her hands came and gripped my shirt, moving and hiding her face in the soft fabric. "Bella?" I asked, looking down at the top of her head. She didn't respond, but her shoulders began shaking. I froze, feeling something dampen my shirt. I gently raised her head, and was shocked to see tears falling from her gentle eyes. I bent again, kissing her tears away. That only made her cry more. "Bella, I'm so sorry for upsetting you," I said, moving away from her but she held me tight.

"No, you didn't upset me," she murmured. "I'm more worried about her... what she'll do if she finds out." I sighed and held her close.

"If you mean Sabrina, you don't need to worry. She won't do a thing to me."

"But you don't know that!" Bella cried, looking up at me again, her brown eyes meeting my green ones. "You can't know that! The dream-" She suddenly stopped herself, clinging to me more.

"Bella... what dream?" I asked slowly, fear creeping into my veins. She couldn't have.

"The dream where you nearly _die_ at the hands of that woman from early this morning!" She broke into sobs. "The one where you offer to give yourself up for me!" I held her tighter to my chest.

"I'd do that in real life too," I murmured, and she froze mid-sob.

"Why?! Why would you give up your life for someone like me?!" She asked, crying again. I sighed a little.

"Silly Bella. I would give myself up for you no matter what. I love you so much, so completely that I would die for you if I had to," I said and a hand came down over my mouth. She was looking at me with anger and fear in her eyes.

"No. I will never forgive you if you die for me," she said, tears falling occasionally. I gently removed her hand and kissed her palm. My eyes met and held hers.

"If if saves your life, I'd do whatever it takes," I told her, wiping her tears. She curled against my chest and I held her. As the sun began to set, Bella finally raised her head from my chest and looked at me. Her hand came up and rested against my cheek for a moment before brushing bronze locks behind my ear. Reaching up, she placed a delicate kiss on my lips.

"I love you," she whispered against my lips and I held her close again before standing, drawing her with me.

"Come on. Let's go home," I told her as we began to walk back to the house. Bella stayed close to me, her hand in mine as we walked. Just as we exited the woods, Alice came bounding out of the house, tackling Bella.

"Are you two alright?!" She demanded, dragging us inside. She literally threw us on the couch, Bella landed in my lap as Esme came in with some food. She saw us and the worried look in her eyes vanished.

"Thank goodness you're alright," she said, setting the food down in front of us. "Here's some dinner. Please eat." I nodded and ate some of the sandwiches. Alice sat across from us, looking surprisingly grim.

"How long are they going to be gone?" Alice asked and Esme looked at her.

"They should be back tomorrow night at the earliest. Monday at the latest," Esme replied and Alice sigh in frustration.

"Why? What's wrong?" Bella asked, and Alice sighed, before meeting our eyes.

"Sabrina got away last night and joined her coven. They're coming here. They want you and Edward." The words hung in the air and Bella held me tighter.

"Last night was no illusion. She was real," Bella whimpered and Alice nodded sadly. The pixie-like vampire stood and walked over, hugging Bella.

"We don't know what she wants from Edward. But, no matter what it is, she won't hurt him or get him. We're all here to protect him Bella, I promise," Alice said, letting her hair gently comb through Bella's hair. She nodded shakily before looking at me.

"Edward, will you play the lullaby for me on the piano?" She asked and I nodded, standing and walking over to the grand piano. I sat down and opened the lid. The keys glinted in the artificial light and I placed my hands over the keys, playing the lullaby. The song hung in the air as I played, and I hoped the familiar and soothing melody would calm Bella. When I finished, I turned around to see Bella sleeping peacefully. Smiling, I closed the lid and went to sit by her and Alice.

**Alright, this is **_**supposed**_** to be the ending. However, because you guys have had to wait for quite a while and I'm deeply sorry for that, I've decided to add something else in Bella's POV.**

**BPOV**

_I looked at Carlisle; his golden eyes were full of worry. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me. "It will be extremely painful." I nodded._

_"I have to save him," I told him, determination fueling my resolve. He nodded before bending down and biting my neck. It felt like fire was racing through my veins. I wanted to scream, to tell them to put the fire out, but I kept my mouth shut, refusing to speak. I had made this choice and I would not make the Cullens suffer because of it. I felt Carlisle bit the other side of my neck, then my wrists and ankles. The venom raced through my bloodstream, burning me. I thought of Edward, his emerald green eyes, his messy bronze hair, his crooked smile. All these things kept me from crying out. I waited for the transformation to stop. I could feel my body becoming hard at marble, my organs stopping one by one and hardening. My heart continued to pump the deadly venom and the pain hit me harder. I'm not sure how long it's been since Carlisle bit me, but I was sure that my heart was slowing down._

_"How much longer?" I heard Alice ask worriedly. "Sabrina isn't going to wait forever. She's going to stop toying with him soon."_

_"Soon, Alice. It's already been a few days," Carlisle soothed me and as he spoke, I felt my heart slow dramatically. I knew it wouldn't be long now. Finally, my heart gave one last feeble beat and the pain stopped. I was a vampire. Slowly, my eyes opened to take in the world with a whole new perspective._

My eyes opened as I stared up at the ceiling. What did the dream mean? Was I going to become a vampire? I heard quiet breathing and I turned my head a little to see Edward sleeping there peacfully. I raised my hand and stroked his cheek before running my fingers gently through his bronze hair. It felt like silk against my finger and I sighed a little before kissing his lips gently. He sighed as I pulled away and my fingers traced lovingly over his features.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect you," I whispered before kissing him again. Then I curled against him, my head resting over his beating heart and I fell asleep with his breathing and his beating heart as my natural lullaby.

**Okay, that's the end of chapter 12. Did you guys like it? Was it worth the wait? If it wasn't, please forgive me. My family is getting ready to go on a trip, so I've been busy. Not to mention this chapter was giving me trouble. But, I will work to updating weekly if I can. So, please stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Thanks!**

**Arear**


	14. 13: Confrontation and Awakening

**Hi guys! What's this? Another chapter in less that a month or a week! Hehe, yes I had the urge to write and this was born in a day. I'll try to get chapter fourteen up soon, but I'm going to the State Fair on Thursday and we're going out of town on Friday, so it'll be busy but I'm going to try. Edward doesn't have as much written in his point of view this chapter, which kinda makes me sad, but in the coming chapters, the spotlight will be on him a lot, I promise.**

**Okay, now let's get started!**

**Alice POV**

I watched them sleep. Bella had woken up momentarily, kissing Edward gently and tracing his features before she fell back to sleep, curled against his chest, her head against his heart. My long-dead heart twisted as I watched them. I did not want my vision to come true. But, even as I thought that, I had another vision.

_Edward backed up against the stone, fear evident in his gaze. The woman, Sabrina, stood before him. She smirked and his eyes flicked around, trying to find an opening. He feinted one way before lunging the other. Sabrina hissed in anger as she followed him, streaking past him in a blur. She stopped in front of him and he froze, skidding a few steps. Her hand went flying and so did he, crashing hard against the rocks. He let out a hiss of pain as he looked up at her. Sabrina moved forward gracefully._

_"Give in," she said in her beautiful voice. Edward shook his head and her face became murderous. She moved to attack him again but a loud roar sounded and Sabrina was tackled and pushed away from the human. She went flying, colliding with more of the stone and creating a Sabrina-sized crater. Edward looked at the person standing before him in amazement. They glanced at him and walked over. A cold hand touched his cheek and he looked up. A pair of icy lips touched his and Edward's green eyes widened before he met the eyes of the others._

_"--!" The figure smiled gently at him._

_"I'd do anything to protect you," they murmured before they turned to meet Sabrina._

I sighed as the vision faded away. I knew what it was -how could I not?- and I was afraid of how soon it was going to happen. I looked and saw the sun was beginning to rise. I walked outside and sat on the porch, watching the lightening sky.

"What are you doing out here alone?" A voice asked and my head whipped around to see Jasper leaning against the house. Sure enough, his eyes were a beautiful topaz. I gulped inaudibly and held my emotions tight. "Alice. What's going on?" A hand held my chin and tilted it up gently and I looked into his face, eyes worried.

"I had a vision," I murmured as he held me tight. "Sabrina returned to her coven and they're coming here. They want Bella and Edward. I just had another vision, Edward gets captured by Sabrina... and she nearly gets him, but someone saves him. I'm not a hundred percent sure who though." Jasper rubbed my back and kissed my forehead gently.

"So that's why Esme called to get us to come back," Jasper mused as I let him hold me. "She told us that something had happened, and that we were needed at home." I nodded.

"I'm glad she did. Esme and I aren't really the fighters of the family. You, Emmett and Carlisle are. Rosalie too, I guess, but..." He silenced me by pressing his lips against mine. I froze, before pressing back gently. He pulled back after a moment.

"Relax," he murmured, and I tried to. "When did you see them coming?" I looked at him and gulped.

"Tonight."

**EPOV**

I woke up before Bella, surprisingly. Her head rested against my chest and I couldn't move. I sighed a little bit as I ran my fingers through her hair. She made a soft sound before burying her face against my shirt again. I chuckled a little and she frowned, moving again. I shook my head and touched her shoulder gently. She rolled over, her back to me.

"Bella, you have to wake up," I murmured and she sighed before opening her eyes. She looked back and me and suddenly turned, tackling me and kissing me. I was startled, but kissed her back nonetheless. After a while, she pulled back, her eyes strangely fierce. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked and she sighed.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect you," she murmured before she got up, reaching a hand down to me. I took it and she helped me up. Like she usually did when she helped me, she fell into my chest. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she hugged me for a moment before going to the kitchen. I followed her, a little confused at the way she was acting. When we got into the kitchen, Esme was making what looked like pancakes. She turned when she saw us and smiled.

"Oh, good morning. Although tomorrow is Monday, Carlisle and I decided that you don't have to go. He told the school that you need time to adjust with both Charlie's death and moving in with us," she said as she turned off the stove and came over with some pancakes. Bella smiled sadly before pouring syrup over two or three pancakes. I watched her as I ate my own. Suddenly, my plate was gone and my fork was stabbed into the table. I looked to see Emmett holding the plate and smelling it.

"What are you humans eating?" He demanded, looking at it from all sides, and Esme sighed.

"Those are pancakes, Emmett. Now, can you give those back to Edward? I'm sure he wants to finish his breakfast," Esme said calmly and Emmett looked it over again before setting the plate down again. It was obvious that he didn't want Rosalie to threaten to make him "sleep" on the couch again. Bella finished first, standing and bringing her dishes over to the sink. Esme took them with a smiled as she kissed the top of Bella's head. Bella smiled and hugged Esme before retreating to the living room again. I watched her back as she left, and worry slid through my being. I finished quickly, giving my plate to Esme and kissing her on the cheek in thanks. She smiled as I left.

"Bella?" I asked, and saw her sitting on the porch. I walked out there and sat next to her. She rested her head on my arm and I raised my arm so that she was curled under my arm with her head against my chest. "What's wrong? Bella, please tell me," I nearly begged and she looked up into my eyes.

"If Sabrina somehow is able to capture you, I will do whatever it takes to protect you," she told me, her brown eyes serious. "I'd do anything to protect you, no matter what the cost." I was speechless as I held her tight against my body. I lifted her chin up gently and kissed her, softly and reassuringly. She clung to me, not trying to deepen the kiss, rather just to make sure I was there. When we broke apart, I just held her tight. Her breath tickled my neck as I suddenly pulled her up. "What?" She asked as I led her into the front room. I walked over to the piano and sat down, opening the lid and playing. The first song I played was Bella's lullaby, and when I looked over at her I saw her eyes shining. Once the song finished, it transformed into a slightly faster paced song, yet it was still slow and gentle. The music wove its way through the large room, echoing slightly at the emptiness. That song too changed once I finished it, but this one was more melancholy than any of the others. Pain and sadness was tinged through out the notes. I finished playing, and I looked over at Bella. Her eyes shown with some understanding that I didn't understand myself.

"How was it?" I asked, breaking the silence that had descended when the piano stopped playing. Bella smiled a brilliantly beautiful smile.

"Magical," she replied and I smiled. The rest of the day we spent in Emmett's company, as Alice and Esme went out for a quick hunt. Emmett sure was a goofball. He played video games against me and whenever he lost, which wasn't often, he usually threw a mock fit that made Bella, Rosalie and Jasper laugh. Carlisle came back from his shift and joined us. Although he didn't play the games, he sat with us and provided some humor. He sat with his book in an armchair and was reading for the most part but he did have a conversation about the transformation from human to vampire with Bella. When Alice and Esme came home, all of us sat in the living room, Emmett and I still playing video games and Alice predicting who would win. Suddenly, while we were playing, Alice stiffened and looked out the window.

"They're here," she said and Carlisle stood. He walked to the door, opened it and went outside. The rest of the Cullens following. I looked at Bella and we followed them. Nothing was outside, but I had the feeling it would change soon. Bella got on the porch railing and sat on it, her legs dangling over the edge facing the driveway. I stood behind her, my arms around her waist. Alice and Rosalie were standing on either side of Bella on the ground. Alice's head was resting gently against Bella's calf and knee and Rosalie's shoulder was touching Bella's leg as well. Carlisle stood before all of us, Esme at his side with Emmett and Jasper behind them a little ways. It seemed as if no one was coming, until the growth of the forest rustled. All eyes were trained on that spot as they emerged from the forest.

**BPOV**

There were four of them, two males and two females. A tall, black haired man walked forward first and the others, a man with light brown hair and very nondescript features, a woman with vibrant red hair and Sabrina, orienting themselves around him to show who was the leader of the tiny coven. They moved forward carefully, as if something would come and attack them. Sabrina, especially, seemed ready to bolt at anytime, probably because of Alice's harsh glare on her. Their eyes weren't gold or black, rather they were a deep burgundy, one that sent shivers up my spine. The leader stopped a few feet away from Carlisle.

"One of my coven thought she smelled others when she came through here," he said, his smooth voice had a trace of a French accent. "I'm Laurent. These are James, Victoria and Sabrina." I felt Edward stiffen at the names and I myself stiffened as well when I heard the names. They're the ones from my dream, I thought worriedly.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family: Esme, Jasper and Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Bella," Carlisle said smoothly and I noticed how he didn't point to who was who, and that made me extremely glad. "Where are you headed?" He asked.

"Farther north. But when Sabrina came back with word there were others here, we thought it would be a good idea to check it out. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitors like yourselves," Carlisle told them, and the tense atmosphere slowly broke. I knew it probably had something to do with Jasper's gift.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent wondered, and I thought I saw Jasper stiffen out of the corner of my eye.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. As you can see, we keep a permanent residence. There's another permanent like our up in Denali." Carlisle had ignored the assumption of their hunting habits. Laurent whistled.

"How you do manage permanent?" He asked, honest curiosity in his voice. Sabrina watched us, her eyes stopping when they rested on Edward and I. I narrowed my eyes at her and I wanted to prove that he was mine, but at the moment I knew better than to.

"We choose not to hunt humans," Esme said, wrapping her arm around Carlisle's waist. His arm went around her shoulders as he held her to his side. "Rather we hunt animals." James and Victoria's eyes widened and Laurent looked surprised.

"Animals? Is it as filling?" He asked and Carlisle shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. I've never fed of a human," he replied and the other coven looked at him in absolute amazement. "But yes, it is sufficient. And we ask for you not to hunt in this immediate area. Please don't take offense, but we must remain inconspicuous." Laurent nodded.

"Of course. We won't hunt in your territory, we just ate around Seattle anyway." I shivered at the implications.

"Why don't you come in? Alice was just about to take Emmett, Edward and Bella shopping so it will be less crowded," Carlisle invited and Laurent nodded in agreement. As they began to walk towards the house, the wind blew, causing strands of my hair to wave in Edward's face. James' head snapped toward us, his eyes narrowing and his nostrils flaring. Alice growled softly and when James slipped into a crouch, she slipped into her own crouch, growling menacingly. I was shocked that Alice could produce such a terrifying sound.

"What's this?!" Laurent exclaimed. James shifted to the side and Alice let out a growl as she followed him. Carlisle's golden eyes narrowed.

"They are with us." It was directed towards James, but the other vampire didn't move. My scent finally reached Laurent, mixed with Edward's and realization appeared on his face. He moved forward.

"You have snacks?" Laurent asked surprised. Alice growled more loudly, her lip curled above her glistening teeth. He took a step back in fear.

"I said they're with us," Carlisle said in a hard voice. I was surprised he hadn't started growling; his posture was extremely tense.

"They're _human_," Sabrina said, finally making herself known as she stepped forward as well. This time, Alice _and_ Rosalie growled, the sounds ripping from their chests.

"Yes." Emmett had stepped forward by now, his hard eyes fixed on James. The vampire rose slowly with Emmett watching him all the while. I slipped down from my seat, landing in between Alice and Rosalie. I touched Alice's back gently, and she too straightened, yet she straightened more slowly. I kept my hand on her back, warning her I was there. Edward landed behind me, his hand at my waist. Sabrina let out a hiss, moving forward again. Alice and Rosalie growled again, Rosalie bending in preparation for an attack.

"It seems we have much to learn about each other," Laurent said, his voice smooth. Carlisle nodded.

"Indeed." His voice was still cool, calm.

"But, we'd like to accept you're invitation." The ruby eyes flicked to me and Edward with Rosalie standing guard before us. "And we won't harm the humans. We won't hunt in your range, as I said." Sabrina and James looked at him incredulously. Sabrina hissed in outrage.

"That human is mine," she growled, pointing at Edward. Alice growled again, her lip curling. Rosalie's knees bent even more, ready to spring. I didn't see it coming; one minuted Sabrina was there, growling at Alice and Rosalie and the next she was gone... and so was Edward. Jasper started to run after them, but James saw an opening and began to dive towards me. Alice met him, snarling viciously. Jasper's course veered, leaping at James for attacking his mate. Esme was at my side immediately, picking me up and running inside with me. She set me on the couch as Laurent, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and James came in. Victoria had run it seems.

"We have to get Edward back!" I cried, standing up, ignoring James' snapping. Carlisle nodded.

"I know. But the question is how." Here he turned to Laurent. "You have a choice to make," he said, calm as ever and Laurent looked around.

"I'm intrigued by the life you have here. I believe I'm going to head up to Denali," he said, and Carlisle nodded.

"Go in peace," he replied formally, before turning to James. "Please go with him." James snarled in anger.

"She is mine!" My eyes closed before they snapped open.

"Carlisle!" He turned to me. "Change me," I said calmly and the vampires in the room stared at me incredulously.

"What?" Rosalie demanded and James struggled against Emmett.

"Change me," I repeated and he met my eyes. "I can go save Edward. You guys can keep him under control and if I'm changed, he won't be able to get my blood." Carlisle looked at me for a moment before nodding.

"Lie down on the couch."

**EPOV**

She threw me against something rock hard when we stopped. The wind was forced out of my lungs as I collided with the stone. I gasped for breath. When I could breath again, I looked around. We were near the ocean, surrounded by rocky cliffs. A cave was near by, and I had absolutely no clue where I was. Suddenly, she was above me, her cold hand forcing my to look at her.

"What do you want with me?" I asked and she smirked.

"To be my mate." I recoiled almost instantly when she said it. "I saw you in Chicago with your parents I believe. I had claimed you before you even met that girl," she hissed, and I looked up at her. Her red eyes were burning, and I shook my head.

"I'm not yours." Her hand came up and suddenly she stopped. Sabrina walked over to a bag and threw something at me. I caught it and saw it was a bottle of water and a sandwich.

"Stay here," she ordered as she ran off. I watched her before standing. Looking over the sea, I knew that if I followed the coast line, I would find First Beach. But something held me back. I had to stay in one place. If I left, the Cullens would never be able to find me. I sighed and sat down again, opening up the sandwich and biting into it. Turkey. But, the taste was off. Shrugging it off, I finished the sandwich before taking a swig of the water. But, as I recapped the bottle, my vision became blurry, and I knew why the sandwich had tasted funny. She had drugged me. The last thing I saw was Sabrina standing over me triumphantly.

**BPOV**

I looked at Carlisle; his golden eyes were full of worry. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me. "It will be extremely painful." I nodded.

"I have to save him," I told him, determination fueling my resolve. He nodded before bending down and biting my neck. It felt like fire was racing through my veins. I wanted to scream, to tell them to put the fire out, but I kept my mouth shut, refusing to speak. I had made this choice and I would not make the Cullens suffer because of it. I felt Carlisle bit the other side of my neck, then my wrists and ankles. The venom raced through my bloodstream, burning me. I thought of Edward, his emerald green eyes, his messy bronze hair, his crooked smile. All these things kept me from crying out. I waited for the transformation to stop. I could feel my body becoming hard at marble, my organs stopping one by one and hardening. My heart continued to pump the deadly venom and the pain hit me harder. I'm not sure how long it's been since Carlisle bit me, but I was sure that my heart was slowing down.

"How much longer?" I heard Alice ask worriedly. "Sabrina isn't going to wait forever. She's going to stop toying with him soon."

"Soon, Alice. It's already been a few days," Carlisle soothed me and as he spoke, I felt my heart slow dramatically. I knew it wouldn't be long now. Finally, my heart gave one last feeble beat and the pain stopped. I was a vampire. Slowly, my eyes opened to take in the world with a whole new perspective. Alice was sitting by my head.

"Bella! You have to hurry! Edward's been knocked out for the past three days" -_That's how long my change took?_- "and she's about change him!" I sat up and Esme held a cup out to me. I took it and drank the liquid, fully realizing that I was drinking blood. I stood.

"Has it rained recently?"

"No, the scent should be fresh." I nodded before running outside. I smiled the air, easily picking out the scents of Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Two other scents were woven in with theirs, and I recognized one of them as my own. The other's was Edwards. I raced off, running as fast as I could. I was not going to let her claim him. He was mine.

I could hear Emmett and Jasper racing behind me, and I pushed myself to go faster. Soon enough, Edward's scent got stronger and I slowed down.

"Give in," I heard Sabrina's voice say before something collided with the stone I was standing on. I saw red. My feet moved on their own as I came to the edge of a cliff. Looking down I saw Edward against the stone, Sabrina moving closer to him. I let out a roar of pure anger and hatred as I jumped down. No way was I going to let her _touch_ him. I collided with her and she went flying, smashing into the rock harder enough to leave a crater the size of her. I let out another soft growl before glancing over at Edward. I walked over and placed my hand on his cheek.

The warmth of his skin made my hand feel like it was human again, but I knew better. He looked up and I gently pressed my lips against him, conscious of the fact that he was extremely breakable right now. But the strange thing was, I could smell his blood, could feel it rushing through his veins, and yet I had no desire to drink from him. I pulled back and he stared at me with wide emerald eyes.

"Bella!" I smiled at him.

"I told you. I'd do anything to protect you, no matter what the cost," I murmured, and I turned to face Sabrina when his warm hand grabbed my wrist. I turned and he kissed me, hard. I pulled back, touching his cheek again. His hand fell from my wrist and I let my gaze meet Sabrina's murderous one.

"So, the human isn't a human anymore," she hissed and I smirked a little.

"I told you Sabrina, he doesn't belong to anyone, especially not to you. If he belongs to anyone, he's mine," I said, feeling his gaze on me and she growled. I snarled in return as my instinct took over. She had threatened my mate: that was not allowed. Sabrina dove at me, and I leaped to meet her. The fight had begun.

**Okay, it's finished. Now, just because Bella is now changed, doesn't mean this fic only has a few chapters left. Actually, I'm guessing that this has maybe up to twenty or so chapters in it because we haven't addressed the issue of James yet. And we have the alternate ending too, so that'll take up a few chapters. **

**The next chapter will be the last part in Edward's point of view. And then… the scene I'm looking forward to writing: the fight scene between Bella and Sabrina! Who will come out on top? What will happen to Edward? Why was I mean enough to leave it in a cliffhanger? Find out next chapter!**

**Thanks,**

**Arear.**


	15. 14: Fight, Pain and Reunion

**Peace! Here's the next chapter, including the fight scene between Bella and Sabrina. I must say, I had a lot of fun writing that. I think you'll enjoy it. You get to see Bella at one of her fiercest points. Now, I don't want to keep you guys in suspense, so I'm done with my ranting.**

**With that finished, let's get started!**

**EPOV**

I woke up groggy, not sure where I was. Blinking, I looked at the rock I was facing and everything came rushing back to me: meeting the other coven, the conversation that followed, James going after Bella; Sabrina kidnapping me and then... it was blank. My eyes moved around, trying to find Sabrina. They stopped on another sandwich and a bottle of water. I walked over warily, trying to make sure Sabrina wouldn't come.

"You can eat. That's why I left them there," her voice floated down to me from a tall tree, and my eyes shot to the tree she sat in. Her white hair and pale skin against the dark leaves and bark made her stand out amazingly.

"How do I know you didn't drug them?" I demanded and she laughed.

"You don't. But I give you my word; it's no fun when you're unconscious," she murmured, but I could hear her. I watched her carefully as I unwrapped the sandwich and bit into it. Nothing tasted off... but I knew I couldn't trust it. I drank the water slowly, letting it run down my throat. She watched me closely, jumping down like a cat when I finished. She sauntered over, standing before to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously, and he smirk widened considerably. I felt a shiver lace down my spine viciously.

"I mean, it's no fun changing you when there's no screaming." My eyes widened and Sabrina let out a laugh. Suddenly, the conversation from last night came back to me like a wrecking ball.

_"What do you want from me?"_ My voice demanded quietly.

_"To be my mate. I saw you in Chicago with your parents I believe. I claimed you before you even met that girl,"_ Sabrina's voice hissed and I realized what she'd meant. She was going to change me. I backed away from her, fear taking over my actions. She watched me with amusement dancing in her crimson irises. I scrambled away from her, backing against the stone. She walked forward, and I moved away, slipping to the side. She let me go, scrambling away to the other side of the rock face. Sabrina followed me slowly, letting me run. When I got close to escaping, she shot before me. I backed away, towards the other wall. She followed me, trapping me between her and the rock. I glanced back, trying to see if I could climb up the rock face; I couldn't. Turning back to her, my green eyes flicked around, trying to find an opening.

I took my chance. Feinting right before lunging left, I started running, hearing her hiss angrily before she was suddenly in front of me. Something cold hit me and I hit the rock hard. I landed, sprawling across the ground with my back against the stone. Sabrina stood in front of me, graceful as always.

"Give in," she said, watching me with crimson. I shook my head and she moved forward, looking at me murderously. She was about to strike me when a roar echoed through the enclosed area. The vampire was pushed away from me and went flying into the stone a few yards from us. I looked at who had come, and my mind froze. The other vampire, for no human could do that, looked like Bella. I looked over at Sabrina to see her in a crater... with a body indent she was fitted into. The other vampire turned and walked over to me and placed a hand on my cheek. Her skin was icy cold, just like the other Cullens. I looked up as she kissed my lips, the cool of her lips seemingly leeching the warmth from my own. My eyes widened as she pulled back.

"Bella!" Bella smiled somewhat sadly as she placed her hand against my cheek again.

"I told you I would do what ever it took to save you," she murmured as she moved her hand and turned back to Sabrina. As she walked away, I grabbed her wrist and she turned, which allowed me to kissed her hard. She froze for a moment, before kissing me back somewhat gently. I pulled back and she placed her hand on my cheek again before turning her back to me. I let my knees give out, letting me slide to the ground. I watched as the two females faced each other.

"So, the human isn't so human any more," Sabrina sneered and Bella watched her impassively.

"Give it up, Sabrina. He doesn't belong to you. If he belongs to anyone, he's mine," Bella said, and Sabrina growled. She growled in turned, bending her knees a little bit, ready to attack. All I could do was watch.

**BPOV**

She made the first move, lunging at me. I leaped to the side, as my instincts took over me. I could smell Edward's scent, but again I had no want to drink from him. I didn't know if it was a glitch in my brain or whether it was my power. A growl slid out of my mouth as I crouched. Sabrina leaped at me, and she rammed into me, making it sound like boulders were crashing against each other. I went flying, slamming into a tree. The force of the blow made it fall, nearly landing on Edward.

"SABRINA!" I shouted, and she appeared before me, smirking. "Leave him out of this," I growled, my lips curling over my shining white teeth. She didn't reply, and I didn't expect her to. This time, I was the one who attacked first. I became a blur, rushing past her to attack from behind. She hissed as I tackled her and we went flying. She clawed at me and I growled; that had hurt a little bit. But then I remembered. I was a newborn, stronger than a normal vampire if what Carlisle had told me was true. I smirked slightly before jumping up and flitting up to the top of a tree.

"Where did you go, newborn? Are you giving up?" Sabrina asked, looking around for me. "If you are... that means he's mine." I let out a hiss as I dove at her, much like I had when she was going to attack Edward. We collided with another crash and I vividly remembered what Carlisle had told me when I asked him how vampires could be killed.

"_There's only one way to make sure that we stay dead. Another vampire must rip the other to shreds and burn the pieces."_ I knew what I had to do. Even if I beat her and claimed Edward, though not necessarily changed him, she would come after him for the rest of his life. I had to make sure she would stay gone. I jumped at her, clawing at her shoulder. It didn't make a mark, but she did growl in pain. She snapped at my wrist, and I growled, biting at her in return.

"What do you plan on doing, _Bella_?" She demanded, hissing my name as she grabbed my neck. I knew I didn't have to breath, but it was hard. I couldn't smell anything... including Edward. She held me in the air, squeezing my granite neck. "I have no quarrels with killing you in front of him."

"You kill me and he'll never be yours," I growled, grappling with her hand. "Admit it, you need me alive to keep him near you." Her hand tightened.

"Then why haven't you already? Just admit it, Sabrina, you know as well as I do that he'll never be yours if you kill me. He'll leave you just as soon as you change him and return to the Cullens-" I broke off as she squeezed my neck more. I suddenly kicked out, making her fly back from me, landing near Edward. I tried to run over to her, but I was too late. She bit him, sending her venom through his veins. I snapped, flying at her. We began to roll, Edward's screams making me go wild. I tore at her skin, her perfect blond hair, making scratch marks all over the place. She tried to fight back, but she never landed a blow against me. We continued to roll, falling back to the edge. Sabrina rolled over with me, making my head smash against the stone. I growled in pain, biting her forearm. She yowled in pain, clawing at my face. I turned away, blocking it with me arm. Somebody pulled me off of Sabrina, throwing me back towards Edward. I landed on my feet, growling as Emmett and Jasper ran to take over.

"Bella!" Alice shouted, and I shot back to her. Edward was convulsing, screaming like mad. I touched his face and he stilled, quieting a little bit. I looked at Carlisle, who stood next to him.

"What's happening?" I asked, stroking his forehead gently.

"He's being changed," Carlisle murmured as Sabrina let out a final kneening sound before falling silent. I looked at Alice, then at Carlisle again.

"What do I have to do?" Both Cullens looked at me sharply before Carlisle sighed a little.

"You have to speed up the process. Bite him again. That will make the process go faster and your venom will override hers." I nodded, bending over the other side of his neck. I let my lips brush across the smooth skin of his neck and Edward's emerald eyes flickered open. His eyes met mine and they were soft, understanding. He wanted this. He wanted to be with me forever. With that in mind, I bit into his warm skin. The blood burst into my mouth, yet I didn't drink. It filled my mouth, and when my mouth was too full and spit it out.

"You didn't drink?" Alice asked, surprised as I wiped my mouth on my arm. The pale, marble-hard skin on my arm became stained red. I shook my head.

"No. I can smell human blood, but I don't want to drink it," I told her as I stroked Edward's forehead. I could smell smoke, and wrinkled my nose. I didn't like that smell. I watched as Emmett scooped Edward up into his arms, holding him gently.

"Hm... we'll have to investigate further. However, for now we must get Edward home," Carlisle said as Jasper appeared. We hurried back, with me hovering around him as Emmett set him on the couch. I moved his head into my lap, stroking his forehead and pressing kisses against his face. He quieted as I did, calling out for me occasionally. I answered him, telling him that I was here and that everything would be alright. A day passed. Edward would be quiet for a time before crying out in pain. I would hold him tightly and press more kisses into his hair and face, accepting the cup Alice passed to me. I passively glanced into it before drinking the red liquid. She poured more into it and I drank, the blood allowing me to control my thirst. Jasper held onto Edward's shoulder, wincing occasionally. I looked at him strangely, wondering what he was doing.

"I'm absorbing some of the pain. That's part of the reason he's not screaming. The other piece is you. He knows that you're here... and that everything will be alright," Jasper said, wincing again as I smiled and hugged him with one arms. He hugged me in return and we sat there, waiting for the change to finish.

Another day passed. He started screaming again, and there was nothing I could do. Jasper sat with me, wincing as the pain washed over him as well as Edward. Alice came to sit with us, curled in Jasper's lap. Each time a scream echoed through the living room, my dead heart tore a little more. I winced as I heard his heart beat faster before slowing. I wasn't sure if it was ending or not.

"How is everything?" Esme asked as she came in with a glass of fresh animal blood for me. I accepted it, taking a drink before downing the whole thing. She poured me another glass, while Jasper answered her.

"I think it's almost over. His heart slowed a little before beating faster," the blond vampire said, and Alice closed her eyes quickly.

"Soon. Some time tonight his change will end," she murmured, and I let out a sigh of relief. As the day wore on, his screaming got louder, his heart slowed even more. Jasper let go out his shoulder, holding on to Alice tightly. Edward screamed one last time and his heart stopped beating. I looked outside and saw that it was twilight. I looked down at myself. My right arm was streaked with blood, my hair had leaves and twigs in it and my clothes had dirt clinging to the material. A groan made me look over and I turned in time to see Edward open his eyes for the first time of his immortal life.

**EPOV**

When Sabrina bit me, it felt worse than the pain of loosing my parents, of loosing Charlie and the thought of loosing Bella _combined_. It felt like hellfire was scorching through my veins, setting my every cell on fire. I screamed, I wanted the fire gone. I could hear growling, hissing and roars. I knew it was Bella and Sabrina. A cold hand touched my face and I calmed before screaming again.

"Bella!" I heard Alice scream and someone else's hand touched my face. I quieted almost immediately. I heard her speak.

"What's happening?" She asked, stroking my forehead calmly.

"He's changing," Carlisle said and Sabrina let out a cry before falling silent.

"What do I have to do?" Bella asked, and Carlisle let out a sigh.

"You have to speed up the process. Bite him again. That will make the process go faster and your venom will override hers." I felt Bella's lips brush against the unbitten side of my neck. I forced my eyes open and looked at her. Her eyes were full of worry and a little fear. I tried to smile, but my lips just wouldn't let me. Her dark crimson eyes widened before she looked away and bit into my neck. More venom raced through my neck and I screamed again. Thrashing, I could vaguely hear Bella and Alice speak before someone lifted my into their arms. I continued to thrash, wanting the pain to end. Soon, all too soon, I was resting on softness, my head on something hard and cool. The fire continued to burn, and only the soft strokes on my forehead and the gentle kisses kept me quiet. Someone held me tightly, and I called out for Bella, afraid she would leave.

"Edward, I'm here. It's alright, I'll never leave you," Bella murmured, pressing her icy, perfect lips against my forehead. My writhing slowed, my screaming quieted and I thought I heard her sigh in relief.

The day wore on, the fire got worse. Time lost all meaning to me as my body started to change. My skin became rock hard, blood became replaced with venom slowly. My heart beat steadily faster, then slower. I heard Bella speak to Jasper and then I blacked out. However, even in the darkness, I felt my body continue to change. Organs hardened and I didn't feel the need to breath. I screamed again and again, not feeling my throat give in. I screamed silently, feeling some of the pain leave. I had the feeling it was Jasper.

My heart was slowing. I could tell. It sped up sporadically before slowing down again. I heard Esme ask something and Jasper spoke. I couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Soon. Some time tonight his change will end," Alice said, and I could hear her quite clearly before all sounds left. I was writhing again, pain assaulting my cells and nerves. My heart pounded the venom into my bloodstream, getting ever closer to my heart again. Twitching and shaking, I felt the venom enter my heart again, and I let out an earth-shattering scream. The pain had overcome me and I screamed and screamed. Cold arms held me tightly, not letting me go... and then my heart stopped beating. I lay there, glad to be free of the pain. Slowly, I let out a groan and I opened my eyes.

The world was so different. Everything was brighter, more clear than my humans eyes had ever seen anything. I could hear things in town, the bustle of the streets. Suddenly my nose was assaulted with the scents of the home and the forest. A warm, sweet, luscious scent hit my nose and my head snapped over to see Bella sitting there, her arm stained crimson... with my blood. I was on top of her in a second, pinning her to the hard wooden floor.

**HAHAHA!! Yes, that is the end of the chapter. I know, I know. I'm a very mean person, but I've decided that the chapter was getting on my nerves and I thought I should end it before I got into the major climax. But, I'm going to say this now: just because that both Edward and Bella are changed **_**does not**_** mean that the story is going to end soon. Actually, I have a few things that have to happen before Humans Together ends. Take a guess if you wish, but I'm not going to give anything away. I might tell you if you're right, close or totally off, but that's it.**

**Thanks!**

**Arear**


	16. 15: Powers, Hunt and Coven

**Honestly, this chapter is more like two or three combined. You guys are lucky I decided not to split this into more than one chapter. So, a lot happens in this chapter. I must admit, I had **_**so**_** much fun writing this first scene, and I hope you guys have just as much fun reading it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Edward and Bell are mine as much as Sophie and Josh are mine from the Alchymist. Both Edward and Bell and Sophie and Josh belong to their respective authors and the lyrics to "Kryptonite" belongs to Three Doors Down.**

**Oh and a note about the Alternative Ending: I will be working on it, but I'll mostly be focusing on the sequel for this, which is going to be title "The Dawning of Forever", so it won't be update that regularly, but I will get the chapters up as often as I can. I promise you all on my pride as an author. But I've decided I'm going to include the summary for The Dawning of Forever so here you go:**

A year or so after Humans Together ends, Edward and Bella are living happily with the Cullens now that all problems have been taken care of. However, a mysterious invitation ushers them to a place they have to experience in: the world of vampire politics. What does the Volturi want with Edward and Bella? Does it have anything to do with Bella and Edward's powers and their mysterious link? Or do they just want to see their old friend Carlisle again? One thing's for sure, Edward and Bella's world might end up changing forever.

**Now that I got that out of the way...Enjoy the chapter!**

**EPOV**

I looked down at Bella, her crimson eyes widened in surprise. Smirking, I lowered my head and licked at the blood on her arm. I felt her shiver as I kept my eyes on her as the tip of my tongue lapped at the blood on her arm. I didn't like the taste too much, it _was_ my blood after all. A breeze lazily blew through the window, causing her hair to flutter in her face. One of my hands raised and brushed the errant hair from her face, my fingertips accidentally running over her lips. A gossamer kiss was pressed against them and I continued to lap at the blood like a cat would at milk. Distantly, I heard Alice and Jasper leave and I smirked again.

"Edward...what are you doing?" Bella asked, her eyes trained on my face. I raised up, leaving the blood and going to her face. I pressed my face into her neck.

"'What am I doing?'" I murmured, my nose running up and down where her pulse used to be. "I'm just...well, for lack of a better word, _claiming_ what's mine for eternity." My head was suddenly yanked out from her neck and I was on my back with Bella sitting on my chest.

"What's yours?" She asked, her fingers tracing patterns on my chest. "I can't remember saying that I was yours..." She trailed off and I growled. She smiled angelically and I was frozen as I watched her.

Bella had changed. She, of course, had been a beautiful human...but now, she was absolutely _stunning_. Her hair had gotten a little longer, now resting at the small of her back. Her features had soften a little, her eyes changing from a chocolate brown to a crimson that I knew would become a golden topaz color.

Smiling, she bent and pressed her lips to mine. Our lips moved in sync and suddenly all teasing and chasteness was gone. I flipped her over, holding her down. Pulling back, I saw that she tried to glare and me, but I just smiled that favorite smile of hers and she froze.

That was when the voices started. All of a sudden, my head was full of voices that I couldn't understand. Crying out, I fell back off of Bella and my hands gripped the side of my head tightly. I couldn't hear what was going on in the real world, but hands were on my own, trying to pry them away.

_What's going on?_

_Why's he acting like this?_

_Was there a complication from the mix of venoms?_

_Dude...look at her._

_I hope nothing happens. Oh, Bella would be broken._

_Let's see. In three...two... one._

"Someone stop the voices!" I screamed and I heard Carlisle speak, both in my head and out loud.

_Edward, focus on my voice._

"Edward, focus on my voice," Carlisle said, his voice close to my ear.

"You... ah!...said that...already," I forced out, and Carlisle frowned.

"What?" He asked, but the Carlisle voice in my head was extremely anxious.

_How could I already have said that? Is he..._

"Edward...are you reading my thoughts?" He asked, and I tried to shrug. Bella's arms, I assume, clutched me tighter.

"I... I don't know. There are...voices that sound like you and the others..." I gasped out. Alice's thoughts were excited.

_I knew it! My vision was right!_

"Alice...what vision?" I asked, gulping.

"She...didn't say anything," Jasper murmured and my eyes opened wide.

"What's wrong with me?" I nearly whimpered, and Bella held me tight, her fingers combing through my hair.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Alice said, coming to sit by Bella and I. "It's your power, Edward. You can read minds."

"It makes sense," Bella murmured, and I looked at her, confusion in my gaze. "You were extremely perspective when we were human. It seemed like you could tell what people were thinking." I nodded, it did make sense.

_Edward?_ I turned almost immediately to who thought it. Carlisle.

_Hey, Eddie._ I glared at Emmett.

"Don't call me that," I hissed.

_Woah, dude. Calm down._ A wave of calm was sent with the thought. Jasper.

_So you can read thoughts now? That could be troublesome._ Rosalie.

_This means you can see my visions like I do! Awesome!_ Alice.

_I'm glad you and Bella are all right, Edward dear._ Esme.

I tried to listen to Bella's thoughts, but I could hear nothing. I tried harder, but still she was silent. "Bella ... are you blocking me?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"No, I'm being completely open with you," she replied, confusion marring her face. Then suddenly her face fell. "I guess I'm a freak, even as a vampire..." she murmured, so quietly I was positive I was the only one who heard that.

"No Bella," I whispered, holding her closely. "No, you're not a freak. That just makes you special, I promise. I still love you, even if I can't hear your thoughts." She hid her face in my chest as I held her.

"That's not the only thing. I don't want to drink human blood." I froze momentarily before continuing to rub her back.

"That makes sense too. You fainted at the scent of blood, remember? It's probably you're gift," I told her, before she froze. "Bella?" I asked. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her fists clenched. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and I looked to Carlisle. "What's going on?" I asked and Alice smiled.

_Her gift. Just wait._ She thought to me and I sighed.

"Show me?" I asked and she nodded. An image touched my mind. Bella was sitting in the meadow, Jasper and myself across from her. She closed her eyes and I looked like I was focusing on something. Opening her eyes, she looked at me and I shook my head, a little annoyed. She smiled.

_That's part of her power. Besides being immune to the scent of human blood._ I glanced over at Alice, still confused. She sighed exasperatedly.

_She's-I_ suddenly couldn't hear Alice. I tried to listen to Carlisle, but again nothing. I frowned, glancing at Alice. She too was frowning.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Alice asked. "I can't have any visions for some reason." Bella was shaking and I held her tighter. What was going on?

**BPOV**

"That makes sense too. You fainted at the scent of blood, remember? It's probably you're gift," Edward murmured to me. I suddenly froze. Something was trying to push its way from my mind. I shut my eyes and my fists closed. The thing seemed like a bubble of some kind, trying to stretch my mind and expand over everything. I fought to keep it down.

Suddenly, I couldn't see, regardless of my eyes being shut. I couldn't hear. With my eyes closed I could see a strange bubble surrounding me and I was confused at what it was. Suddenly, that strange bubble expanded and was surrounding my body. I couldn't see it, but I felt like I was encased in something. It got bigger, and I felt something else, an aura maybe, near me. I knew who it was. Edward. Alice. Carlisle. Esme. Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper. They were in the bubble with me. I heard Alice speak.

"Carlisle, what's going on? I can't have any visions for some reason," she said, and the Edward-aura seemed to get worried, anxious. I started shaking as I fought to control it. I started to pull at the bubble, trying to draw it closer to myself. It was at that point I knew.

Being immune to the scent of blood wasn't my only power.

My shaking stopped as the bubble shrunk so it only covered me. My fists loosened and my eyes opened. Edward was the first thing I saw, and again I was stunned by his beauty. He hadn't changed much, but he was more beautiful as a vampire than he'd been when he was a human.

"Bella! What happened?" He asked, slackening his grip on me. I smiled a little and looked at Carlisle.

"Being immune to human blood isn't my only power." His eyes widened. Edward glared at Emmett.

"Shut up," he said, holding me tighter. I sighed and leaned up, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. His grip loosened.

"What's your other gift?" Carlisle asked and I closed my eyes for a moment.

"I can't explain it very well. It's like there's this bubble around me. I can make that bubble grow and cover other people besides just myself. I think if you're in the bubble you can't use your power unless I allow it, and if you're in the bubble you can't be affected by other powers," I said.

"I thought so!" Alice said, squeezing my hand. "I had a vision about your powers. You, Edward and Jasper were in the meadow and Edward tried to read Jasper's mind but he couldn't. I'd guess your _other_ power is the ability to block other vampires from vampire powers."

"But that's not all, Alice." Alice's face fell a little. "I think I can choose who is protected by the bubble and who isn't. There were auras almost and the bubble covered the auras I acknowledged." Carlisle nodded.

"That's good to know. Now, what we need to do is go on a family hunting trip. You two will need to go hunting more often than the rest of us, mainly because you two are newborns and the thirst will be great. Bella, you won't have to deal with the temptation of human blood, but we'll have to help Edward with the call," Carlisle said. Emmett clapped his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Don't worry man. We'll help you. Let me teach you how to take down a grizzly," he said, his eyes shinning and getting darker at the thought. Alice shook her head and grabbed my hand.

"Emmett, you and Jasper get Edward some clothing that's more suitable for hunting," Alice ordered as she started dragging me upstairs. I followed, not tripping at all. She threw me into hers and Jasper's room and I flipped in the air and landed on my feet. She nodded, approving my reflexes.

She walked over to the giant walk-in closet and opened the door before looking around for some clothes for herself and me. After fifteen minutes of searching, she threw some clothes at me. I caught them and looked. A rugged looking pair of jeans and a dark red T-shirt and a flannel shirt to go over. I was about to go change when she threw a pair of shoes and something else at me. I caught the shoes and saw they were hiking boots. The last things she threw at me was a bra and underwear. I growled under my breath but went into the bathroom to change.

When I came out, Alice was already dressed in clothing similar to mine. She saw the outfit and nodded. "Good. Is the blood still on your arm?" She asked and I nodded. She threw me a wash cloth and I scrubbed the blood away. I felt a lot better now that Edward's blood was off of me. I heard Emmett call upstairs.

"Hurry up! I'm hungry and by the time we get there, all the bears will be sleeping!" He shouted and Alice sighed before throwing me a bag of what I assumed were extra clothes.

"You'll need that. Newborns aren't the cleanest of eaters," she said grimly and I nodded.

We were all sandwiched in Emmett's monster red Jeep. Carlisle and Esme were in the front; Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the middle with Rosalie half on Emmett's lap and half on her own seat and Alice, Edward and I were in the back. I was sitting on the floor with my head leaning up against Edward's leg. His fingers were playing with my hair.

"We're gonna have to move, aren't we?" Edward asked as I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Yes, We'll probably end up moving to Denali. There's less humans up there so the temptation will be smaller as well," Alice said. I opened my eyes and rested my chin on Edward's knee. He looked down at me in question.

"Edward, do you still remember how to play my lullaby?" I asked and he smiled and nodded.

"That's something I could never forget, Bella," he told me as I got off the floor and into his lap. His arms wrapped around my waist and I smiled.

"I love you," I murmured and he smiled my favorite crooked smiled at me.

"I love you too, Bella. For eternity," he whispered before kissing me gently. The Jeep suddenly stopped and I looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked and I heard the excitement in Emmett's voice when he answered.

"Goat Rocks at Mt. Rainier." Alice got out and I followed. Edward brought up the rear and wrapped his arms around my waist again. Carlisle nodded to us and Alice grabbed my hand again before running off. Edward followed me, keeping up with my speed. Suddenly, Alice froze, her eyes becoming obsidian.

"Deer herd," she hissed and Edward growled a little before zooming off like a bullet through the undergrowth. Alice followed him, and I raced after her.

**EPOV**

I raced after scent, venom spurting into my mouth. When I saw the herd, something in me snapped. I pounced on the herd, leaping on to one of the bucks. My hands snapped its neck and I lowered my head and began to drink.

It wasn't the best taste in the world, but it was better than being a murderer. I heard movement and snapped my head over to see Bella drinking from another deer, hers a doe. She looked over at me at the same time I looked at her. She raised her arm to wipe the excess blood on her arm, but I was there, licking the blood. She froze, allowing me to. When I finished, she took my face in her hands and licked all the blood away too.

"Bella," I murmured when she finished and she smiled at me before running off. I stood there, dumbfounded as I heard tickling laughter before growling and chasing after them. Emmett cornered me though as he was racing after a grizzly bear. I watched for a moment before attacking the bear myself. I was the one who brought it down though. After taking a drink from the bear, I realized that predator blood tasted better than prey blood.

When I finished, Emmett growled at me. "That was mine," he groused and I sighed.

"Emmett, there are a ton of bears in the forest. Can you blame me?" I asked and he rolled his eyes before shaking his head.

"No, I suppose I can't but still! Chase your own bear next time," he ordered before turning.

"Have you seen Bella and Alice?" I asked.

_Yeah, they were just heading over to the lake. I'm not sure why though._ I nodded in response to his thought and raced away. However, as I was running, I caught the scent of a strange animal. My instincts took over and I darted after it. It was a mountain lion.

I chased after it, ending up cornering it between the cliff face. I leaped at it, latching myself on to its neck. It struggled for a moment before lying limp in my jaws. I drank it quickly, relishing in the taste. When I finished it, I buried it, not know what else to do. Then I raced to the lake. **((A/N: Okay, so I don't know if Goat Rocks actually **_**has**_** a lake, but work with me here, okay?))**

It took me a while, even running at my top speed. When I reached it, the sun broke free from the clouds and shone momentarily over the lake, reflecting its light and beauty. The four women were all at the lakeside, each doing something different. Esme was sitting on a rock dipping her toes into the water, Rosalie was tinkering with something mechanical, Alice was sitting on a tree branch watching Bella, who was standing nearly knee-deep in the blue-gray water.

The sun hit their skin, causing them to sparkle. I froze, amazed. They looked like angels, resting before returning to Heaven. I didn't even notice my own skin, transfixed on the shimmering beings beside me. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle appeared next to me.

_See why we can't go outside in the sun?_ Jasper asked, his ocher eyes fixed on Alice's form in the trees. I nodded, still spellbound.

_You better not be ogling Rosalie!_ Emmett thought, glaring at me. Shaking my head, I turned to watch Bella. Words couldn't describe the vision I saw, I knew. Suddenly, as if she knew I was watching, Bella turned to looked at me, her lovely face shocked as she looked at me. I couldn't hear what she was thinking, which bugged me, but I thought I could guess.

Suddenly, a warm scent blew towards me and suddenly, my rational mind was gone. All that was left was an animalistic need; I had to have that. I started moving, but Alice was faster.

"Carlisle! Don't let him go!" She shouted and I was suddenly buried under the three male vampires, snapping and snarling. I fought, trying to get away. A pair of hands touched my face, making me look up. Someone's lips touched mine, gently then more forcefully as thoughts battered my mind.

_Edward! Stop!_

_Don't do this. You told us you didn't want to be a monster!_

_Please, control yourself!_

_Damn, he's strong. I bet he'll prove more of a challenge than Jasper._

_He's getting out of control! We've got to calm him somehow._

_Edward's gonna break free soon! Bella better know what she's doing!_

_EDWARD!!_ It was a mind I'd never heard before, but I knew it as well as my own voice. Bella. _Please Edward, fight it. I know you can. Please, please, please!_ I felt myself calm as I gave into the lips against mine. I felt the weight on top of me leave slowly as arms wrapped around my body. I broke away from her lips and buried my face in her neck. My arms wrapped around her waist and tearless sobs ripped out of my body. Bella held me tightly, her hands petting my hair. Eventually, my sobs stopped, but I didn't looked up.

"I'm a monster," I whispered, and suddenly I was pulled from Bella's neck, her eyes, black from anger, boring into mine.

"Edward Anthony Masen," she whispered, anger coloring her tone. "You are not a monster. Did you attack that human?" I shook my head. "Would you have if we hadn't restrained you? Probably. But that is what our nature is as newborns. Would I have attacked if I wasn't immune to the smell? Yes, I would have. But we are not monsters." She fiercely held my gaze, her thoughts suddenly flowing into my mind.

_Would I love you if you _were_ a monster? Of course I would. I would love you regardless of your choices. I might not _like_ your choices or you sometimes, but I will always love you._

"I...can hear your thoughts..." I murmured, and she smiled.

"I know. I'm guessing it's like a link between us. I guess you're the only one welcome in my mind," she whispered, smiling. "I'm not sure exactly what it is, but I know you can hear my thoughts when I direct them at you...and I can hear your thoughts when you direct them at me." I smiled before holding her tightly. We sat there for a while before Alice grabbed us by the hand and dragged us back into the woods for more hunting.

Night came, and we settled down near the lake. A fire was cracking merrily near us as we sat in pairs, usually consisting of Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice and Bella and I. We listened to stories, not necessarily ghost stories, but history. Carlisle explained how he was created and how he met Esme. The others explained about their histories...all but Alice. All she said was "I'm not sure about my human life. All I know is my name and I woke up wearing a strange dress and a bracelet."

We stayed in Goat Rocks for three days, Bella and I getting a ton of hunting done. We were driving back to Forks, sitting in the same places as before, when Carlisle brought something up.

"We have to leave Forks," he said, looked at us in the rearview mirror. Alice nodded.

"Soon. We should move back to Denali until Edward has perfected his control. It'll also be a good time for them to practice their powers," she replied, looking at Jasper. He looked back at her, leaning over the seat back to kiss her cheek gently.

"Within the next few weeks. Probably next week, actually. It'll give us enough time to pack what we need. I'll need to tell the hospital I'm leaving and Esme has to pull you all out of school." The others nodded. I didn't speak, just held Bella tighter.

**BPOV**

We started packing when we got home. Edward and I were told not to bring any clothes, because Alice said that they wouldn't fit us at all. She was right, of course. So, Edward and I worked together to pack up our CDs, books and anything else we needed. I made sure to bring a picture of Charlie, Edward and I, to remind me of my human life. Alice lent me some clothes, while Carlisle and Jasper lent Edward his.

"Hey, Edward! Can you come here?" Rosalie asked him one day while I was lounging on the black leather couch that was in Edward's room. My head was hanging off the front of the couch, my legs over the back of it. I was reading an original copy of Jane Austin's complete works, and Edward was tinkering around with his keyboard. He nodded and stood, pausing to kiss my cheek before leaving with her. I scowled a little but returned to reading Pride and Prejudice again for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Hey Bella! Are you all packed?" Alice asked as she glided into the room. I nodded, looking up from my book again. "Good. We're leaving in twenty minutes." I flipped over so I was standing in front of her.

"What? Twenty minutes-! Alice, how come you didn't come tell me that ten minutes ago?" I demanded as I began rushing around the room, trying to pick up after my messy boyfriend/mate. She laughed her wind chime laugh.

"Because then it would've been half an hour," she replied in a matter-of-fact way and I leveled a glared at her. Smiling, she started to help me. Sighing, I picked up a pair of his pants and folded them quickly.

"I'd never pin his as a slob, but this _has_ gotten messier than usual," I told Alice as we finished cleaning. She nodded empathically as Edward came into the room. I glared at him and threw the pair of pants at them. He caught them.

"What?" He asked, looking around the room. I didn't answer and Alice sighed.

"Bella is angry because a) you didn't pick up your own mess and b) she thinks you've been spending too much time with Rosalie and too little with her," Alice stated and I pounced on her. We scuffled for a moment, her winning by pinning me to the carpet.

"Oh. I can take over from here, Alice," Edward said as he took Alice's place. She stood and walked to the door.

"Fifteen minutes til we leave. You two better be downstairs and ready by then." And then she was gone. Edward's attention returned to me. His dark eyes smoldered at me.

"Let me up, Edward," I demanded, glaring at him. He just smirked.

"Now," he said, bending down to place his lips at the base of my throat. "Why are you so angry?" His breath sent shivers across my spine. I fought to speak coherently.

"Alice...already told...you," I managed and he sighed, sending his breath across my face. My head started swimming.

"Cooperate, Bella, please," Edward murmured and I managed to get a look at the clock.

"We have five minutes to finish packing and get down there," I said, pushing him off me and standing. Once I was upright, I straightened my clothes, grabbed my book and walked out of the room. Edward's thoughts reached me as I walked down the hall.

_That was hardly fair, Bella!_ He complained, and I giggled a little bit. He came out after a little while, holding a backpack. My stuff was already down. He caught up to me and glared a little. I smiled and he paused, running into a door that opened up in front of him. Carlisle looked around the door to see Edward there.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward. I didn't know you were there," he said before continuing downstairs. I looked at him and then I blinked. Was he pouting?

"Are you pouting?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No," he said, but he still was.

"You are!" I exclaimed and he shook his head.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ha ha! You were pouting. You just admitted it," I said and he froze before glaring at me.

"Not fair!"

"So fair."

"Not."

"It is so. And I'm not getting into this kind of argument again," I told him as I walked downstairs. He followed me, sulking like a child. The rest of the Cullens were waiting for us.

"Everybody ready?" Carlisle asked as Esme took one last look around the room. He put his arms around her. "We'll be back one day, Esme. Don't worry." She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

Edward led me over to the silver Volvo; Alice and Jasper were driving another one of the cars. I watched as he placed his bag in the trunk, taking out a few of his favorite CDs. I slid into the passenger seat, holding on to my book. I ignored him as he started the car, revving the engine. I gulped, grabbing the door handle. He let out a laugh.

"The reason I was around Rosalie a lot more than usual was because I was helping her tune up the Volvo. Apparently it's mine now," he said, leaning over and kissing my cheek. "There's also a reason my room has been more messy than usual, but I can't tell you that yet." I pouted a little and he laughed, ruffling my hair. Sighing, I pushed hair out of my eyes as we started driving.

As we sped along the highway after Carlisle's Mercedes and in front of Rosalie's M3, I looked at the speedometer.

"Holy crow!" I cried. But strangely, I didn't feel the need to slow him down. I...liked the speed for some reason. Edward glanced at me before looking back at the road. I settled back into my seat, continuing where I'd left of in my book. Edward began playing around with the CDs before stopping on a song. He began to sing quietly to the lyrics.

"_**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with all my superhuman might, Kryptonite**_." I smiled as I listened. I'd never heard him sing before, but it was beautiful. Setting my book aside for the moment, I just sat there listening to his beautiful voice. "_**You called me strong, you called me weak but still your secrets I will keep. You took for granted all the times I never let you down. You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me you'd be dead. I picked you up and put you back on solid ground**_." Smiling, I recognized the lyrics and was tempted to sing with him, but decided not to because I knew I would end up ruining the beautiful music.

**((A/N: The song is actually on the E/B mix I have on my computer and iPod. If you want the full list, ask me and I'll send it to you with the reasons for the songs.))**

We sat there, listening to the music for a rather long time. Soon enough, the landscape became white with snow, towns and cities became rare and forests became more plentiful. Finally, a beautiful four story house came into view and the Mercedes came to a stop before it. Carlisle got out, followed by Esme and the front door opened to reveal three very beautiful women. They looked like sisters.

"Ah, Carlisle. It's been too long," one of them said as she walked forward and embraced him.

"It has Tanya. But it's good to see you, Kate and Irina are doing well," he said as he nodded to the other women. The other Cullens had arrived by this time and Tanya turned and smiled at them.

"I'm glad to see you all look well," she said, nodding to them. They nodded back, and I was partially relieved that no one noticed us. But I spoke too soon. Tanya turned and saw us, her eyes lighting up when she saw Edward. "A new member of your coven, Carlisle? He must be very young... or a recent human drinker before now," she murmured, walking forward and holding her hand out. "I am Tanya."

"Edward Masen," Edward said and she looked him up and down. I narrowed my eyes; I did not like how she was eyeing him. It reminded me of Sabrina.

"Why don't you all come in? Carmen and her mate are out hunting but should return soon," one of the other women said and Carlisle nodded.

"Thank you so much for the invitation, Kate," he said as he and Esme walked forward. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind Alice and Jasper.

The living room was huge, with three couches, two love seats and a few beanbag chairs scattered around. Alice immediately grabbed one of the beanbag chairs and Jasper sighed as he sat next to where she was sitting, Rosalie and Emmett sat in one of the love seats, Carlisle and Esme sat on one of the couches and Edward snagged the last love seat for us. Grateful, I sat down, secretly smiling when Tanya glared a little as she sat next to her sisters.

"Carlisle, I must ask, what brought you here?" Irina asked and Carlisle glanced at us and, at our nods, began to speak.

"Well, we had two humans living with us after their guardian died. We ended up telling them the truth and another coven ended up coming and threatening the two humans. One of the coven managed to take on of them and the other asked me to change her so she could go save him. I did as she asked and I changed her. She ended up going, once she was changed, to save him.

"She made it in time. The other had not changed him, but the two females ended up in a huge fight, over him. At some point during the fight, the other female managed to change him. We came in time and she ending up biting him again to make her venom override the others. Both changes were successful, but we couldn't stay in Forks. The temptation for human blood would've been too great for him so we chose to come here, where there is less humans and less temptation," Carlisle finished, his eyes still on the sisters.

"The girl, as a newborn, _bit_ a human and did not drink him dry?" Kate demanded, surprised. Carlisle nodded.

"How is that possible?! We all remember the temptation, yet she was able to bit him without wanting more after the taste," Tanya muttered and I finally spoke up.

"Because she didn't drink a drop of his blood." All eyes were on me now, and I knew there would be some curious ones. "She let the blood gather in her mouth and then spit it out so she wouldn't have to drink it." Tanya watched me.

"Why didn't she go crazy once she smelled the scent?" Tanya demanded, her eyes on mine.

"She smells human blood, yet she has no desire to drink it. That's how." Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and she nearly sneered.

"And how do _you_ know?"

"Because I was the human girl. I'm the one who changed him, the one who's immune to the scent of blood," I told her, meeting her gaze squarely. Edward's grip tightened on me.

"Then you're the one she changed," Irina said, looking at Edward. He nodded and Tanya watched us.

"Realize this Tanya: if Emmett and Jasper had not pulled me off, I would have finished Sabrina without a second thought. I've fought for him once and I'll do it again. He's mine," I told her, and she bristled. I didn't need Edward's gift in order to know what she was thinking.

_We'll see._

Kate sighed before turning to us. "I'm glad to see you two are settling in well to the life of a vampire...um..." she trailed off and I smiled.

"I'm Bella and he's Edward," I said, elbowing him in ribs. He glared at me and began to tickle me. Unfortunately, I was still ticklish. I let out a shriek of laughter as he tickled me mercilessly, stopping only when I stopped breathing. As I fought to get my breath back, Kate smiled at us.

"Come, I'll show you to your rooms. We'll let you get settled in before we start hunting and working on your gifts...if you have any, that is," she said as she led us and the Cullens upstairs. "We already have another vampire here, who's working to hunt animals instead of humans." Edward and I exchanged a glance and thought something at the exact same time.

_Laurent._

"The Cullens will no doubt stay in the same rooms they were in before, so you guys get this room," she told us, opening up a door on the third floor. The room was large with a bed in the middle of the room. Shelves were on the left and right sides and a closet door was wedge in between some of the shelves. Another door was wedged in between some other shelves on the opposite side of the room. It was colored in midnight blue and a dark red color. A large window was set in the wall facing us, looking out on the forest.

"Thank you Kate," Edward said and she smiled at us.

"I can see you two are mates or either will become mates soon. Don't let Tanya bother you. She'll see in time." With that, she left. I looked out the window and from here, I thought I could see the sea. I saw movement in the forest and saw Tanya standing there. Her eyes met mine and I leaped out the window.

"Bella?" Edward asked and I turned back to the window.

"I'll be back, Edward. I thought I saw a deer and I thought I'd go hunt. I'll be back soon," I told him as I went into the woods. Tanya stood just out of sight of the house.

"He'll be mine, Bella," Tanya said and I sighed.

"Tanya, I don't want to fight with you."

"Then give him to me." I shook my head.

"I won't. Mostly because he's not mine to give. He's his own person, and he fell in love with me. Please, I don't want you to end up like Sabrina did, or nearly end up like her. I just want to get along with you, that's all. I don't want to have to fight over someone who made his choice." She watched me all through out my speech and she sighed.

"Hm. I guess you're right. Edward has a right to choose and he chose you before he met me. I'll respect his decision. I'm glad you didn't attack me right there for looking at your mate like I did, I'm sorry." She held out her hand and I took it.

"I wouldn't have anyway. I prefer to talk things out instead of fighting," I said after we shook. She smiled and then we stiffened simultaneously. Our heads snapped over to the left as two vampires made their way out of the woods. My dead heart jumped in my chest.

It was James and Victoria.

**Um... oops? Hehe not really. I mean, did you expect me to end it in a nice not-cliffhanger ending after I let it get this long? Yes, you probably did, but that's not how I work. The reason that this is so long is because I'm starting school again on Tuesday so this is to tide you guys over because I probably won't be able to update a lot once school starts.**

**I will try to update again before Tuesday, so be on the look out. And I swear I don't say this enough but thank you all for reading this and sticking with me even through my MIA days and my slow updates, thank you all so much.**

**Arear**


	17. 16: Colors, Depression and Mates

**Hi guys! I need your help. I'm thinking of starting a new story, but I need your help to see which idea you want because you're the readers and I write to please you. **

**One of my ideas is a Robin Hood story. I'm not sure whether Edward would be Robin and Bella Marian, but it's an idea. The Volturi would be the Sherif and the guy trying to get Marian would be Felix.**

**My other idea is another "What if?" scenario. If Charlie remarried, how would Bella react? What if her new stepmother didn't like her... or the **

**Cullens?**

**Tell me which idea you want... or I'll try to work on both at the same time.**

**Now that the boring old stuff is finished, let's get this rolling!**

**BPOV**

I watched the two vampires carefully. James' eyes trailed to me and I shivered lightly.

_Edward!_

_Bella? What's wrong?_ His thoughts touched my mind gently.

_Victoria and James. They're back._ I heard a growl from within my head and suddenly someone was behind me. I whirled, only to see familiar tousled bronze hair. I let out a sigh of relief as Tanya stepped forward, calmly addressed the other vampires.

"Welcome to Denali. I am Tanya," she said. James sniffed and Edward growled a little. Victoria's eyes flicked over us, stopping on me. Arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against a chest I recognized. I felt myself nearly relax against him as James' eyes narrowed at me.

"I'm James, and this is Victoria," he said, eyes on me. I heard someone growl softly and I put my hand on his chest, calming him down. "If you would be so kind, is there a place we could stay that is nearby?" The other male asked and Tanya nodded her head.

"Yes, we have some spare rooms. Will you please follow me?" She asked, motioning to the house. James nodded and followed her, his eyes trained on mine the entire time. I felt a growl bubble in my chest, but I fought it down.

"Tanya, Edward and I are going to hunt. Is that alright?" I asked, looking at her. She met my eyes and nodded.

"It's alright, but I'd prefer it if you'd go with Carlisle or another of the Cullens," she said, and I nodded.

"I'll go ask one of them now," I murmured, slipping past them and hurrying up to the house. Edward followed me wraith-like. Carlisle was standing in the living room, talking to two new vampires. One was a woman with dark brown hair and a tanned hint to her skin. The other was a man who stood a little taller than Carlisle and had black hair. He too had darker skin, regardless of his pallor of being a vampire. They both turned when Edward and I came in.

"Carlisle? Edward and I wanted to go hunting. Is it alright with you?" I asked, and Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, but have Emmett or Jasper go with you okay?" He asked and Edward nodded.

"We'll be sure to do that, Carlisle, thank you," he said as he nodded. Edward kissed my cheek and zipped up the stairs and grabbed Jasper as Emmett was... cough... preoccupied. Jasper and Alice joined us in our hunt and we came back four or five hours later, Edward and mine's clothes slightly bloody while Jasper and Alice were clean. When we entered, I immediately ran up into the bathroom that was connected to our room and showered, the water all the way hot. I sighed in bliss as it cascaded over me, washing the animal blood down the drain.

What seemed like an eternity later, I came out of the shower, wrapped in a towel. My hair dripped down my back and I walked over to the closet. When I opened it, my mouth dropped open. Obviously Alice had gone shopping and had got all the clothes. The giant room was cut in half, one side being mine the other being Edward's. Shaking my head, I changed into a pair of jeans and a brown sweater. When I walked out, I nearly froze. James was lounging against the door frame, his eyes on me. I held the towel tightly, ready to fling it at him if it would help me escape.

"What do you want, James?" I demanded, my voice low.

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" He asked silkily, and I snorted.

"You are no guest of mine. You are guests to the Denali coven, not to the Cullens." He snarled, raising a hand at me. I was gone in that second. Leaping out of the window, I had thrown the towel at him, landing cat-like on the ground beneath the window. I walked inside, only to see James there, glowering at me. I felt my lips curl over my teeth, growling a little as I lowered myself into a chair. James moved to sit by me but Edward was faster. He slotted himself into the space by my side and I blinked. Edward was radiating smugness.

_That wasn't nice._ I chided him in my mind and he sighed.

_I know, but I can't help it. He already has a mate. He shouldn't be going after you._ I knew that if I was human, I'd be blushing and I ducked my head. Esme smiled at us, her face radiating happiness. Edward chuckled and I looked up at him questioningly. He smiled lovingly and bent his head next to my ear.

"She's happy for us. She glad all her children have found the ones they were meant for, including us," he whispered and I smiled.

"I'm happy too. I get to spend an eternity with the one person I love." James glared at us, and I didn't look at him, just let myself be held closely in the arms of my angel. Irina smiled at us.

"Edward, Bella? Would you two like to work on controlling your powers?" She asked and I nodded. Edward smiled and nodded as well. "Okay. Edward, let's start with you. Try to read someone's mind. It could be anyone in this room." His crimson-turning-amber eyes flickered closed for a moment before he wrinkled his nose.

"Emmett! I do not need, or want, to see something like that! **((A/N: Can you guess what Emmett was thinking about?))**" He shouted, throwing something at the other vampire. Emmett chuckled, winking at Rosalie. Just as he did, he got smacked in the face with something hard. He growled and Edward smirked, raising an eyebrow before sighing. "Alright Esme, I'll stop." Irina smiled.

"Good. Now, trying to _block_ the voices. It'll make it easier to seem human if you do." Edward frowned as he closed his eyes. He gripped my hand tighter and I stroked the skin with my thumb. The wrinkles on his face smoothed out and he opened his eyes.

"They're gone," he murmured. "Or rather, they're there, but they aren't as loud as before." Irina smiled and nodded.

"Good, now try to keep the voices away for the rest of the week." His mouth dropped open and I let out a small giggle. He glared at me. "Now the rest of us are going to think as loud as we can to see if his control breaks." I laughed at his expression and Irina turned to me. "Your training will be worse." I shrugged.

"I can sort of control my gift already. The bubble-for lack of a better term- stays close to me until I will it to cover others," I murmured. Irina's eyes widened.

"Such a controlled gift... at such a young age. You are an extraordinary vampire, Isabella," Tanya said and I bowed my head a little.

"I don't understand it myself, but I'm trying." Tanya and Kate smiled at me.

"Let's work on your control. Try to cover Edward alone," Kate said and I nodded. My eyes slipped closed and I focused on Edward's "aura", his light. Different glows met my eyes. Emerald. Violet. Red. Brown. Blue. Gray. Caramel. Sliver. Strawberry. Cream. Vibrant orange. Dark crimson. There was one that I couldn't see well, but could feel. Chocolate, and I could tell it was mine. The bubble began to expand, circling closely around the emerald light.

"Got it," I murmured, holding tight to the bubble.

"Jasper, try to manipulate Edward's emotions," Kate murmured, and Edward chuckled after a moment.

"No. I don't feel anything," he said, sounding elated. Jasper sighed and my eyes opened. I gasped as I did. Each person was outlined in a color, the exact same one I'd seen with my eyes closed. Edward was wrapped in emerald, Alice in violet, Rosalie in red, Emmett in brown, Jasper in blue, Carlisle in gray, Esme in caramel, Irina in sliver, Tanya in strawberry, Kate in cream, Victoria in vibrant orange and James in dark crimson. I shivered as James' eyes raced over my figure, leaving me feeling like I was naked. I hid myself behind Edward, who growled.

"I don't think I need to remind you, but you have a mate. Leave mine alone." James growled softly and I placed a hand on Edward's chest. He didn't attack James, just pulled me close. The emerald that enveloped him began to weave itself into mine. Suddenly, the colors vanished and I was flying, out of Edward's grasp.

**EPOV**

One minute I was holding Bella and the next she was gone... and so was James. I felt a growl rise in my throat as I moved to race after them but Emmett held me tight against his chest, stopping my squirming. Growls rose out of my chest, I was snarling and snapping.

"Let me GO!" I roared, wincing as calm tried to wash over me.

"Jasper!" Alice cried as Jasper let out an anger-filled roar. My emotions were leaking into him. I fell limp, biting my lip and squeezing my eyes shut. She was gone. I felt something crashing over my head... and I didn't resurface.

_Is he going to be okay?_

_Oh god... I can't imagine what he's going through._

_Give him more time, Esme. He needs to be alone._

_He must be in so much pain._

_That's the thing, he's not in pain. He's just _empty_, no anger, no sadness no nothing._

_Edward's gotta wake up! If he doesn't... Bella might not come back._

I heard their thoughts. I hadn't even bothered to close them away. Ever since that day... I had barely done anything but go hunting when I absolutely needed to. Time had stopped meaning anything to me, but Alice's thoughts jarred me. Bella... I knew her. An image of a blushing brunette with a heart-shaped face, too full lips and long chocolate-colored hair appeared in my mind. I could put a name to the face: Isabella Marie Swan. My Bella. The crashing disappeared and I could think clearly. I had to get her back.

_Edward!_ Alice's thoughts pierced my newly-cleared mind, along with a vision.

_Bella was glaring at James, her eyes a brilliant topaz. Her mouth was set into a firm line._

_"I already have a mate, James. I don't belong to you," she said icily. James laughed._

_"Who? That wimpy vampire Edward? Please, he hasn't made you his. His scent isn't intertwined with yours. You're open, my dear. And I want you as mine." Bella let out a deep growl._

_"You. Already. Have. A. Mate. And it's not me." James growled and leaped at her._ The vision ended and I was downstairs in a flash.

"Where are they?" I asked, my topaz turning slowly black. Alice smiled grimly and took my hand. Jasper and Rosalie stood by her, as Emmett glowered from the sidelines. He hadn't been allowed to come. Esme walked forward and kissed my forehead gently, sweeping bronze locks away.

"Bring her home safely," she whispered and I nodded.

"We will Esme." She smiled, but her thoughts seemed worried.

_It's been nearly a year since James has taken her... oh Bella, I hope you're alright._ I bit my lip. I had been a vegetable for nearly a year? That was depressing. However, Alice tugged at my hand and we were running, Alice and I in the lead with Jasper and Rosalie following us. We wove around trees and boulders, pausing occasionally to hunt.

"Where are we going?" I asked, and Alice smirked grimly.

"The same place Sabrina had you." I shivered. That was a place I never wanted to see again. Nevertheless, I ran as fast as I could, its location etched into my mind.

I left them behind, pushing myself to my limit just to find her. When I stopped in Goat Rocks for a quick hunt, Alice and the rest caught up to me. "Don't go so fast next time. You'll need our help now," Rosalie warned and I nodded. A warm, sweet scent hit my nose and my head snapped toward the scent. I knew what it was... and it wasn't human. Alice smelled it too and we raced toward the scent. It was a scent that was imprinted on my mind forever. Bella.

The clearing was surprisingly empty as we reached it, still blocked off by the sea on one side, the forest on another and two cliff-faces lastly. Cringing up against the rock face, clothing slightly torn and face dirty, was Bella. My dead heart jumped in my chest,I had missed her so much. Standing before her was James, a smirk on his lips. I let out a deep growl as Alice mimicked me. James' back stiffened and he turned, his crimson eyes widening as he saw me. Bella's eyes met mine, the black slowly lightening into topaz.

_Ed... Edward?_ Her voice echoed in my mind.

_Yes, my love. It's me, I'm here,_ I let my mind touch hers and she raced over to me, ignoring James and launching herself into my arms. Her cool, marble hard body rammed into mine, her arms clutching me tightly. I held her back in return, cooing soft, sweet nothings in her ear.

"You're here. You came." She repeated over and over and my lips claimed hers, pulling her into an earth-shattering, soul-searing kiss. She trembled against me as I let out a sigh of relief. My Bella... she hadn't changed.

After what seemed like an eternity, we pulled back, her head resting over my non-beating heart. James let out a growl, and Alice snarled in return. I pulled Bella behind me, letting her grip my shirt tightly.

"Let go of her," James ordered and I let out a harsh laugh.

"I thought I already told you. You have a mate, and it's not her. She's mine," I hissed, feeling her grip tighten even more. James let out a roar and launched at me. I bent my knees, ready, but Alice dove in front of us. A terrifying snarl appeared from her as she crashed in to him.

**Alice's POV**

I wouldn't let him get away with this anymore. He had already tried to destroy my family, and he had a key to my past. It was time I got the answers I wanted. We met in a loud crash. Jasper was growling loudly as we grappled with each other, yet strangely he didn't move to attack James. He seemed to understand that I wanted- no _needed_ to do this. I needed my answers and I was going to get them.

"It's... it's you," he murmured and my nose flared. He knew me. Suddenly, I was knocked away from him as he shot toward Bella and Edward. I growled and intercepted him.

"Leave my family alone," I hissed, clawing at him and he let out a laugh.

"You're family?! You're family put you in an asylum, did you know that?" I felt myself freeze, but I pushed forward. He would pay. "Yes, all because of your visions. But, one of the workers was a vampire, and he took a liking to you... as I did. When he found out I was after you, he did the only thing he could to make you safe. He bit you. And, since I couldn't have you, I killed him in revenge." My eyes shut and I let out a roar of pain. He saw an opening and attacked. What he didn't expect was Jasper.

Just as he was about to attack me, no doubt ready to rip me into pieces, Jasper barreled into him, throwing him away from me. James was thrown away from me and I leaped on top of him, my hand clawing at his skin. Jasper stayed back as I continued to rip him apart. Suddenly, someone's arms were around me, pinning my clawing hands to my sides.

"Alice! Stop! He's already ripped to pieces!" Bella cried, holding me tight. My arms fell limp and I leaned against Bella's body. I turned in her embrace and held on to her, sobbing dryly into her neck. I felt cool hands rub my back and by the scent I knew it was Rosalie. I sobbed and sobbed.

Although I was happy I was no longer in the dark about my past, I was still hurt that James had known. I was glad that I had been changed, I didn't want to have been changed in such circumstances. Bella's and Rosalie's arms fell away, and I was engulfed by the arms of my mate... my love... my Jasper. I clung to him, letting him kiss all over my face and calm me. When I looked up again, I saw Edward holding Bella tightly, his face nuzzling into her neck. Rosalie was standing triumphantly standing over the smoking remains of the hunter James.

"Let's go home," Bella murmured and Jasper and I stood, his arms still holding me tightly. Nodding, I started running, Jasper's hand tightly clenched on mine.

**BPOV**

It was a relief to be back with the Cullens and the Denali coven. When we returned, we were finally introduced to Carmen and her mate Eleazar. They were beautiful, their skin still darker because of their Spanish heritage. I found that Carmen was a kind woman and she helped me with my powers when I needed it. I found she was colored in a mahogany color and Eleazar was colored in yellow. Eleazar often spoke to Carlisle about the circumstances about my change and he was trying to figure out why Edward and I had a link between us.

Predictably, Esme nearly squeezed me to death when I returned and didn't let me out of her sights for about a week. It was comical almost, as Edward kept trying to whisk me away but Esme wouldn't let him. He often pouted after that. But a week passed and he finally had me all to himself. He literally locked me in the bedroom and pinned me to the bed.

"Oh gods, Bella. I missed you so much..." he murmured as he kissed my neck. I sighed in pleasure, titling my head to give him more access.

"You're not the only one," I whispered as I let him see what had happened for the time I was away from him. It started with him bringing me back to the place that Edward had been taken. He had told me I was his mate and that I wasn't allowed to drink animal blood. I fought back, telling him he already had a mate and it wasn't me; that I wouldn't drink human blood because I didn't want to become a monster. He didn't take it too well. Everyday it was the same unless he went hunting. That was usually the time I went too. When he found out, he tried to force me to become his mate, but I fought, always believing he would come-

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Edward's lips on mine, pressing against me harshly. I let my arms wrap around his neck, holding myself to him tightly. Our tongues danced with each other, neither relenting control.

"You were never his," Edward growled possessively, his forehead pressed against mine, his arms squeezing my shoulders tightly. "You are mine." I smiled.

"I've been yours since day one, Edward. You are the only mate I will ever want," I told him as he devoured my neck. I let myself fall back against the bed as the passion enveloped us.

The next morning, Edward disappeared as Alice and Rosalie kidnapped me. They threw me into a bath tub and washed my hair and body. They still had my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner and they used this sweet-smelling soap that I couldn't tell what kind it was. When my bath was done, they dried me off, handed me a bathrobe and forced me to sit before Alice's vanity and beginning their make over. They poke, prodded, curled and all sorts of things to me. They didn't let me look in a mirror. When they finished after what seemed like hours, they tossed me behind a screen and Alice helped me dress. She slid something like silk over my body and finally let me see myself.

I was stunning. They had me in a short emerald green dress that curled to a stop just below my knees. It has sequins and tiny emeralds at the neckline, which showed some cleavage but not enough to make me uncomfortable. My brown hair was curled loosely and pulled into a high ponytail that was held with a green ribbon with more emeralds. My make-up was light, only shimmering lip gloss, barely-there eyeliner and green eyeshadow. My mouth dropped open and Alice laughed.

"Oh Bella, don't look like that! You're always stunning, we just made you more so now," she said, clapping her hands together delightedly. She handed me a pair of emerald ballet flats and pushed me towards the door. "Come on. Edward's waiting." I froze before following them. They led me out to the M3 before Alice blindfolded me. She sat me down and drove off.

"Where are we going?" I demanded and she chuckled.

"It's a surprise." I pouted. I hated surprises.

We had been driving for a little while when she stopped and led me along, walking slowly. I could smell the forest, but I wasn't sure where we were. She stopped and patted my shoulder.

"This is were I leave. Edward will be here shortly. Do not take off the blindfold." And then she was gone, running back the way we had come. I let out a small growl and began to pace. As I did, I tripped over a rock and I was about to fall when cold arms caught me.

"You're a vampire. You're not supposed to trip," Edward's musical voice commented as he set me on my feet and the blindfold came off. Edward stood in front of me, looking amazing in a white button-down shirt and black dress pants. A black coat was causally over his shoulder as he offered me his other hand. I took it, and he led me through the trees.

**Another cliffhanger! And some Edward-angst, that wasn't fun to write.**

**Okay, so no lemon. Remember, this is rated "T" so I couldn't put it up without bumping up the rating. I might write it if you want it. I'm thinking about it but I'm not sure. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and drop a review if you want!**

**Arear**


	18. 17: Question, Answer and Plans

**Hi guys! I'm sorry this is so late! But school's been a drag, but I've gotten through it. So, big things this chapter. Where did Edward take Bella? Why was his room so messy? Find out this chapter, which is mostly a filler unfortunately, I promise.**

**I need your guys' help on the name of the sequel. I decided against the name I had planned originally, so if you have an idea, feel free to let me know. And if there's a date or such that you want to sequel out, let me know that too.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is not mine! I swear it!**

**Chapter 17: Question, Answer, Plans**

**BPOV**

Edward led me through the trees and I gasped when we walked out of the forest and into... the meadow. It was beautiful, with the starts shining brightly down on us. A blanket was laying in the center of it, with a wine bottle and glasses sitting on it. A boom box was resting on a chair and I turned to him. He was watching me, his eyes bright.

"Do you like it?" He murmured and I didn't respond, just grabbed his collar and kissed him.

"Like it? I love it," I whispered as he led me to the blanket. He poured the "wine" into the glasses and handed me one. I accepted it and we toasted each other before drinking it. I hummed in appreciation. It was mountain lion. He smiled as he turned the music on and he offered me his hand.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked and I smiled as I gave him my hand. Edward gently tugged me to my feet and spun me a little bit as the melody washed over us. I smiled as I recognized the music. He led me in the dance, spinning me gently. I found myself enjoying it as the song changed again and again. Finally, a soft composition of piano music started playing and my eyes widened.

"My lullaby?" I asked, and he smiled.

"I thought it would be fitting," he answered. "I would've brought a piano out here to play it, however," He spun me closer to his chest and I smiled as I looked into his topaz eyes. "If I had done that, I wouldn't be dancing with you now," he admitted as my lullaby came to a gentle close. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand before throwing me over his shoulders. I shrieked and we went rolling. He landed on top of me and he chuckled as he held himself up by his forearms. I smiled sweetly at him before rollin out from under him.

_Catch me if you can!_ I thought to him and he growled as he began to chase me. I giggled, not caring about what Alice would do to me if the dress got ruined. She'd probably just buy me a new one. I laughed happily as I dove around the natural obsticales, and I heard Edward get closer. Panicking, I remembered what Alice had told me.

_"Wear this underneath it. I have a feeling that you'll need it. Just don't get the dress wet."_ I let out a sigh of relief as the dress slipped off my body, revealing the short-shorts and tank top. I pulled the ribbon out of my hair and leaped off the cliff. I heard Edward's gasp as he came to the edge of the cliff. I landed with a giant splash into the water below and I looked up to see a bronze blur diving down to meet me. He landed next to me and I gaped as I noticed he was almost bare of clothing except for a pair of shorts. I smiled at him as the shirt I was wearing got soaked as I swam away from him. Her chuckled and raced after me, torpedoing through the water and pinning me against the floor of the ocean. I just smiled at him and leaned up for a kiss. His mouth caught mine and held it close and I let out a sigh of happiness before he let me up.

We swam to the surface and he led me back to the beach. We laid there under the stars for the longest time before Edward grabbed my hand and led me back to the meadow. I noticed our clothes were folded and waiting for us, but I didn't change into it. I didn't want to. Smiling, I moved to go sit on the blanket when Edward caught my hand. I turned and saw him down on one knee.

"Isabella... Bella. It's been nearly two years since we met each other, and so much has happened to us. Charlie's death, finding out about the Cullens, Sabrina, James. I thought I was complete in myself before I met you... but I found out I was wrong. I had been missing so much more than I thought I had been. I love you, and I will love you for eternity. Will you marry me?" I watched as he opened the small black velvey box he had and my mouth nearly dropped open. It was a small diamond surrounded by a shimmering topaz, a lot like our eyes. The gem was set in a golden band and tiny diamonds sparkled along the band.

"Yes."

**EPOV**

My dead heart jumped as she said yes. I stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger before holding her close, kissing her fiercely before pulling back and pressing my forehead against hers.

"Say it again, please?" I murmured and Bella smiled, her nose brushing mine gently.

"Yes, Edward, I will marry you." I picked her up, spinning her in a circle. She laughed a little bit, holding me close. We stayed in the meadow for a long time, cuddling under the stars and kissing, but we had to get back to Denali. I helped Bella get back in her dress, zipping it up tenderly before kissing the nape of her neck. She shivered a little bit but turned, kissing my neck before moving back. We folded the blanket up and she held it as I took the boom box before holding my hand out to her. Smiling, she took it and we ran to the Volvo.

We ran and drove in silence, Bella just staring at the ring on her finger. I chuckled and took her hand in mine before kissing her knuckles gently. She smiled and I knew she's be blushing if we were still human.

"It's not going to go away by staring at it," I told her and she smiled.

"Who said I wanted it to go away?" She asked, kissing the ring a little before leaning over and kissing me. I stopped the engine and suddenly Bella was gone. I turned to see her being dragged along by a black blur that I knew to be Alice. I shook my head and got out of the Volvo. Carlisle walked out of the house and smiled at me.

"I assume it went well?" He asked and I nodded, smiling again. "Good. I need to talk to you about a few things, Edward. Would you and Bella like to become Cullens? You can keep your maiden name, if you choose, but your last name would become Cullen."

"I would be honored. I can't speak for Bella, but that's what I would like." Carlisle smiled and handed me a folder. I opened it and skimmed through it. Stocks, credit cards and a ton of other stuff. He held his arms out and I stepped into them. "Thank you... dad." I knew he was shocked and he answered me with both his thoughts as well as his words.

_You're welcome son._

"You're welcome, son." He was my father now, like Esme was my mother and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were my siblings. Carlisle let me go, his hands on my shoulders. "You might not see Bella for a while because the women have kidnapped her for an appointed "woman's time". No doubt they'll end up going to the hot springs around here." I sighed but my ears perked when I heard Jasper and Emmett's thoughts.

_Hey Edward! Get your butt in here! I wanna wipe the floor with it!_ Emmett's voice echoed and I sighed before walking into the living room. Eleazar was sitting in an arm chair with a book while Emmett and Jasper were sitting on beanbags in front of the HDTV flat screen TV, a video game menu displayed on the screen. I sighed a little before sitting in a beanbag as well, taking a controller from Emmett.

_Gods, Emmett's going crazy._ Jasper's thoughts were annoyed but they cleared as they videos game, Super Smash Brothers Brawl started. We picked our characters, Emmett choosing Bowser, Jasper picking Link and I chose Pit. We fought, each of us getting our Final Smashes quite a few times with me coming out on top. Emmett accused me of cheating by reading their thoughts, but I denied it.

"It's not my fault that you two are so predictable," I told them as Emmett chose another stage and we played again. Emmett kept complaining, picking a new stage each time Jasper or I won. Eventually, Emmett threw the controller and it went fying out the window. The two of us looked at him with wide eyes as a voice spoke outside.

"Who. Threw. My. Wii. Controller. Outside?!" Emmett's eyes widened as an angry Tanya came out holding on to the small remote. Jasper and I exchanged glances before pointing at Emmett. He squeaked before runnig. Tanya, Irina and Kate ran after him. Jasper and I looked at each other again before rolling on the ground with laughter. Bella and Alice walked in with an annoyed Rosalie.

"What happened?" Bella asked, moving to settle herself on my lap. Jasper smirked.

"Oh, Emmett got annoyed because he kept loosing at video games. So he threw the remote out of the room." Alice laughed her windchime laugh before freezing.

"Bella! You're getting married!" Bella blinked, only a little confused.

"Um...yes, Alice I am." She squealed and disappeared, only to reappeared with a ton of catalogs in her tiny, skinny arms.

"Let's start planning!"

**BPOV**

I groaned as Rosalie and Alice poured over catalogs of fabrics, dresses, designs, rings, flowers... everything. Alice was looking at wedding dresses while Rosalie was looking at flower arrangements. I was resting my eyes, the colors and words and dresses dancing before my tired eyes. I knew I couldn't sleep, but it was times like these that I wanted to.

Alice gasped and Rosalie looked over her shoulder before her eyes widened. "That's the one." I opened one of my eyes and looked over at the dress her finger was on before freezing. It was beautiful.

It was a soft white, made of light silk. It had small sleeves, embroidered with beads and sequins. The bodice was form fitting with a slight V-neck, showing barley any clevage, also set with bead, sequins and little diamonds. The skirt gathered at the waist, clinging to the dummy's body before falling to the floor, covering the legs like a cloud. The skirt was strips of different fabrics, all sewn together with beautiful embroidery. There was a long train behind the dress, stopping about three or four feet behind the wearer. The veil was sheer, covering down to the waist with a small tiara at the top.

"I love it," I murmured and Alice sized me up before calling the number in the catalog. She began speaking quickly in French, ordering my dress. Rosalie looked at the dress before looking at the bridesmaid's dresses.

"Hm, I think that the bridesmaid's dresses should be navy blue or midnight blue..." She trailed off before looking at Alice, who had finished the phone call. "Is it possible that we can get dresses in different colors?" Alice nodded.

"Yes. What do you have in mind?" The blond vampire passed the catalog over to her and Alice smiled. "What color?"

"Either navy or midnight." Alice nodded, looking the dress up and down.

"Yes, that will work." I blinked, confused as Alice started calling again. I snagged the catalog and looked at it. The bridesmaid's dresses went to the knees, with a straight neckline and mid-length sleeves. A white ribbon was wrapped around the waist and a slit up the right side. A rose was on the belt, white against the red. I nodded.

"I like it," I admitted and Rosalie smiled, proud of herself. Someone banged against the door.

"Alice! I want to see my fiancee!" Edward nearly whined and Alice sighed and nodded to me. I leaped to the door, yanking the door open and launching myself at Edward. He caught me, holding me close before carrying me up to our room.

I sighed in relief as I settled under the covers with my book. Edward was sitting next to me and was writing on a sheet of lined sheet music. He was humming quietly and I looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me, smiling.

"Oh, just writing a song." I tilted my head and he shook his head. His topaz eyes glimmered mischieviously. "No, I'm not going to tell you." I pouted a little and he just kissed my pout away and I sighed a little as I returned to my book. Edeard chuckled lightly before going back to his writing. What we didn't notice was the hate-filled crimson eyes that were watching us from the forest.

I closed my eyes as my power flowed out from me. I watched the auras of those around me. Emerald near me; violet and blue sitting close together; brown and red entertwined very closely; silver, strawberry and cream in their respective rooms; gray and caramel sitting on the porch; mahogany and yellow together as well near the gray and caramel; and I noticed the vibrant orange outside.

I shot up, eyes focused on the orange. "Victoria's here," I hissed and Edward stiffened, dropping the pencil in his hand quickly. Victoria's face suddenly appeared ouside the window and it opened. She stepped into the room and Edward moved in front of me.

"You killed James," she whispered, sounding almost broken. Neither of us responded and her eyes fell on me. "I will make sure you feel the same I do now. Mate for mate, Edward. I will crush her life from her body and enjoy doing it!" I shivered as she spoke and Edward growled.

"You will never touch her," he hissed, his bronze hair falling into his black eyes. Victoria smirked before jumping out the window and disappearing. Edward held me close. I didn't move, just stayed locked in his arms. "She won't get you, I promise," Edward whispered kissing my face.

"I know. I trust you." But even as I spoke, I had the sinking feeling that even if Victoria didn't, something _else_ would. Something infinetly more powerful than one revenge-filled vampire.

**Bum-bum-BUM!! CLIFFHANGER!! Wow... that is not was I was expecting. But, the chapter wrote itself and I wanted it longer than I had it originally. But, it's done and I hate to say it, but Humans Together is coming to a close. As much as I wish this story could going on forever, I can't. The sequel will come, and it'll be more action-packed, fluff-filled than this one! I promise.**

**But this is not the last chapter. There's like three or four more. I'll also include a sneak peak of the first chapter of the sequel at the end of this story. **

**I swear I don't say this enough: Thank you all so much for your support, for your reviews and for sticking with me through this. And I mean it, seeing the reviews you guys give me brightens my day. I will start responding to them because you guys are such awesome people that you deserve that **_**at least**_**... and faster updates. **

**Arear**


End file.
